A Heart's Second Chance
by whitetiger9953
Summary: reloaded story. adult content removed. SephirothXCloud, VincentXOC. Cloud is given a second chance at the life he wanted, and Vincent is given a second chance at love.
1. Chapter 1

I want to apologize for this story being deleted. I didn't get the adult content out of it fast enough. I am re-uploading this story with the Mature Adult content deleted. If you wish to view this story without the empty spaces ;) go to my profile page and the url's will be there for my other story sites.

Thank you and please enjoy

* * *

Cloud brought his sword up barely in time to keep his head on his shoulders. He squinted his eyes against the sparks the two swords made from the forceful attack. He staggered forward a step or two when his opponent disappeared, turning cloud barley dodging another attack. Damn the brat was fast.

"Your getting slow old man." The boy laughed, his green eyes sparkling.

"Tsst." Anger surged through Cloud at the remark. He brought his sword down to block a powerful swing and was pushed back several feet. The boy twirled his sword above his head causing a light blue glow to form around the blade, smirking he swung the sword down in an arc towards Cloud, launching a blast of light at him.

"Shit." Cloud muttered, raising his sword to block the blast. When it collided with his sword he realized too late that it had more force behind it than he could deflect. Pushing all his weight into his sword Cloud tried to keep on his feet, but his effort was worthless against the power of the attack. Loosing his footing he was launched from the roof of the building, blown through the brick wall of the building across the street.

Groaning, he thought the boy may have a point, he did feel really old at the moment. Blinking the dust from his eyes he looked up the blade of the sword pointed at his throat.

"Do you yield?" The boy asked standing over Cloud.

Dropping his head back on the remnants of the wall, he sighed. "Yes."

The dark haired boy let out a whoop and jumped from the hole in the wall to the ground three stories down. Cloud got up slowly and walked to the hole he had been blasted threw. There buried in the ground where the boy was standing was his sword. Somehow he had dropped it when he was launched from the building across the street.

Tifa ran up to the brunette boy and popped him in the back of the head. "You're not supposed to use all your strength when training." She shouted.

"But I didn't." He replied rubbing his head. When she glared at him he held his hands up, "I swear."

"Alright my man." Barret's voice boomed from the rooftop of the building. "Good job."

Cloud looked up at the giant of a man yelling from above him and shook his head. Apparently everyone of his friends saw his defeat by someone half his age. Jumping down to the ground, Cloud walked over to his sword.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I could have sworn I didn't use much power." The brunette said looking down at his feet.

"You did fine Denzel." Cloud said patting the boy on the shoulder.

"You're not hurt are you?" Denzel asked.

"No." Cloud replied looking at the young man. It still amazed him how big Denzel had gotten over the years since the remnants had been defeated. The dark haired boy had grown taller than Cloud, a full head taller, that still disgusted him. Why did everyone have to be taller than him?

Denzel would have made a great SOLDIER. Just like Zack, Denzel could charm the rattles off a snake, even though he had the power to level an army. It had been Tifa's request that had Cloud training the young man to fight. She said she wanted him to be able to defend himself just in case Shin-ra tried to revert to their old ways of world domination and destruction. Cloud had agreed to train Denzel but not for the reasons Tifa had thought. He was training Denzel to be his replacement, having lost his desire to be the world's hero a long time ago. Sure he enjoyed a good fight but the constant attention from the people was wearing him down.

Cloud wrapped his hand around the hilt of First Tsurugi. Pulling it from the ground he turned to Denzel and held it up. "You have become a very strong man and deserve a sword that matches your ability."

Denzel looked so shocked Cloud almost laughed. It took him a moment before he even touched the sword. "But Cloud. This is your sword." He said as he touched the blade reverently.

A rare smile crossed Cloud's mouth. "I have taught you all I know and I want you to take it." he said as he turned and walked away leaving Denzel holding the sword.

"Cloud…." Tifa said reaching out for him, but she stopped herself, letting him walk away.

Standing in the doorway of Aerith's church, Tifa watched Cloud. He was standing in front of the pool of water that covered the long gone flower garden. She could hear him talking to himself, but not what he was saying. He had been like this off and on for the last two weeks since Denzel had beat him during their last training session. Tifa was starting to get worried about him.

Even though Cloud had been a loner most of his life, lately he had been visiting all their friends. Then tree days ago they had all gotten together for a reunion party at 7th Heaven. Since that day he had returned to the church and refused to leave. She had been checking on him frequently, and every time she came she could hear him talking to the water.

"Tifa. Is he still standing there?" Denzel asked from behind her. Denzel had also started to check on Cloud, all the time thinking he was the cause for Cloud's current withdrawal from the world. Tifa didn't think that this had anything to do with Denzel, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Just then Cloud fell forward into the pond, disappearing below the surface.

"Cloud!" Both Tifa and Denzel yelled as they ran to the pond. Tifa dropped to her hands and knees at the edge as Denzel dove into the water. It wasn't that deep, they should be able to see him, but the water seemed to be murky. Tifa's hand went to her throat, surely she had imagined the arms coming up from the water moments before Cloud had fallen in.

Denzel broke through the surface of the water, pulling Cloud with him. Tifa grabbed Cloud's arms to help Denzel pull him from the water. Laying him back, she checked his pulse, then laid her head on his chest, "He's not breathing and his hearts stopped."

She began CPR as Denzel watched. After a few moments Denzel put his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and continued as tears flowed down her cheeks and landed on her friend.

"Damn it Cloud." She yelled, punching him in the chest. She just couldn't believe he would die like this. He was supposed to live into old age with her. She sobbed as she continued to breath into his mouth, and pound on his chest.

"Tifa, you need to stop." A female voice said. Startled, Denzel and Tifa looked around at the empty church.

"Who are you and what did you do to Cloud?" Tifa screamed. As she stared at the pond she saw someone slowly appear, standing on the water. Gasping she couldn't believe her eyes as the dark haired woman stared back at her with her sad green eyes.

"Aerith." Tifa cried. "Why?"

Aerith didn't say anything, she just watched the two of them.

Denzel stood, grabbing his sword, and shouted, "Why did you kill him."

Aerith's green eyes focused on him, "Cloud is not dead."

"Yes he is you bitch." Denzel yelled back at her, crouching down ready to launch himself at the woman who had once been Cloud's friend and comrade.

Aerith looked down at Cloud, "This body is not Cloud."

That statement froze Denzel in his place. What the hell, couldn't this woman remember what Cloud looked like? Looking down he saw Tifa look up at him with such sadness it caused his chest to tighten. He fisted his hand over his heart subconsciously trying to stop the pain.

Tifa looked from him to Aerith then asked, "Where is he?"

Denzel looked from Tifa to Aerith and back. Dropping the sword Cloud had given him he looked at Aerith, "He's not coming back, is he?"

Aerith shook her head, confirming both Tifa and Denzel's fears.

"Why?" Tifa asked, pushing Cloud's hair from his forehead.

"He is no longer needed here." Aerith answered looking at Denzel.

"I'm not strong enough to take his place." He whispered as he dropped to his knees.

"You are far stronger than Cloud. He is very proud of the man you have become." She said softly, smiling at him.

"Where is he?" Tifa asked again, hoping this time she would get an answer.

"He is were he needs to be." Aerith said cryptically.

"Will he be safe and happy?" Denzel asked.

"Yes." Aerith answered.

"Thank you. Please watch over him." Tifa said.

"You have my word." Aerith said bowing her head. Then she disappeared with the sound of Tifa's sob following her to where she had taken Cloud.

Please review any feedback will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking, Lilly felt the oddest sensation of floating, opening her eyes to see what was going on, she quickly closed them against the bright light of the room. Blinking quickly she hoped her eyes would adjust to the irritating bright green light, but her eyes didn't want to stay open. Exhaustion was beating at her, demanding she go back to sleep, back to the cocoon of darkness she had been in. Closing her eyes she tried to recall why she had even woke in the first place. Sighing she started sinking back into unconsciousness.

_Lilly you need to stay awake._ A female voice called.

Lilly opened her eyes to see who had been speaking to her, but her unfocused eyes saw no one. Thinking he had imagined it she closed her eyes again.

_LILLY!_ The voice barked.

_Shut up._ Lilly thought, irritated now at the hallucination that insisted on keeping her awake.

A light chuckle was the woman's response. _Lilly, I need you to stay awake._

_I'm tired. Leave me alone lady._ She growled in her head.

_You're not tired, Lilly, you are being poisoned._ The woman said exasperated by the girls defiant nature.

Lilly's eyes snapped open. _What?_ She shouted, now noticing the mask on her face. _Shit, shit, get this off me._ She grabbed the mask, but her hands didn't want to cooperate. What the hell was wrong with her?

_Lilly you need to calm yourself. If you continue to thrash around in the tank the men doing this will come to sedate you._ The woman said in a mothering tone.

Looking around the room, Lilly lowered her hands, taking a couple of deep breaths she closed her eyes. She was in some kind of container filled with a thick green liquid that glowed an angry green. The container itself was in a small room with very few things around. There was a control station she assumed controlled the container, and beside that was a steel table she was positive she had been strapped to at some point.

_What's going on?_ She asked.

_A man named Hojo has been experimenting on you._ The woman told her. Her voice was light and tinted with sorrow.

_Who are you?_ Lilly asked.

_My name is Lucrecia, and I need your help._ Lucrecia whispered into Lilly's mind.

_With what?_ Lilly asked.

_I'll tell you another time. For now you need to escape and become very strong. Soon the scientists will come to clean the tank you are in. When they lay you on the table on the other side of the room you must run for the door. I have already unlocked it for you. Once through, lock it and run. The hallway will be long with many turns and doors._

Lilly gasped as visions of the path were forced into her mind ending at a giant door in the wall of the hallway. _Once you reach this metal door open it and go inside. There will be many coffins in the room, but you only need to be concerned with one. There will be a man in there. Tell him I sent you and you need his help to escape. Once you and he are free, tell him I want him to train you. Do you understand?_

_No, why me?_ Lilly asked, completely confused about what was going on and why this woman had decided to help her.

Lucrecia chuckled, _Later their coming now, pretend to be asleep._

Lilly squinted her eyes and watched some men in white lab coats enter the room. She waited patiently as they drained the container she floated in and removed her. It took every ounce of her will to let these men touch her naked body and dress her in some kind of scratchy gown. One of the men picked her up and laid her on the steel table while the other men went to work scrubbing the container. Lilly didn't understand what the stuff was they had her floating in, all she knew was she needed to get away. She waited until the man who carried her turned his back to give orders to the men in masks.

While the mans back was turned she slid off the table and slowly crept to the closest door. She tried the handle and it opened. The sound caught the attention of the men.

Lucrecia shouted, _Run!_

Lilly didn't need to be told twice. She shot through the door locking it once shut. Staggering down the hall she followed the map in her head, looking at each door praying they wouldn't open. She didn't have the strength to fight anyone. Panting she leaned against the wall of the hallway. She was so tired and her body was screaming at her to lay down.

_Come on Lilly, I know you can make it. The room is just a little further up._ Lilly nodded and pushed from the wall. Stumbling, she continued forward. Coming around a corner she saw the door the lady told her contained her savior. She tried to speed up but her legs wouldn't cooperate.

_Hurry, their coming._ Lucrecia said urgently. Lilly reached the door and pulled the heavy steel contraption open. Staggering through she started pulling it shut as some of the scientists rounded the corner. Before they reached the door she shut it with a thud and slid the lock into place.

Leaning against the door she panted, her legs were shaking so badly she feared they wouldn't hold her anymore, but she forced her body into motion. Turning around, she knew if she didn't get to the man she would collapse rate there at the door and never get up. Looking around the room she saw so many coffins, which one was he in?

Hobbling forward she felt drawn to one in particular. Dropping to her knees she looked around the lid, finding a lock, she disengaged it, there was a loud hiss as pieces around the lid lifted releasing the lid from the bottom. Pushing the lid with all the strength she had left, it moved slowly at first, then it broke loose and slid to the side landing on the floor with a deafening crash.

Lying inside was a dark haired man, she briefly wondered if he was really alive and how in hell a dead man was going to help her. Then his eyes snapped open to reveal the deepest red irises she had ever seen. Staring into them she forgot what she was there for, only thinking how beautiful they were. She had the strangest feeling she was falling into their depths, and she decided she would gladly go wherever those eyes would take her.

"Who are you?" He asked blinking his eyes, breaking the spell she was under.

"Huh…umm.." Why was she here. Oh ya. "My name is Lilly. Lucrecia said I must tell you to get me out of here." Lilly said quickly, turning to look at the door. The sound of the frantic scientists came to her ears reminding her of the danger they were in. "Please hurry. Hojo is very upset that I escaped before he could finish his experiment on me."

A breeze ruffled the thread bare outfit that the scientists had dressed her in. Turning around she looked at the man in the coffin, but he was no longer there. Her heart raced as she stood looking around the room, had she imagined him? Then there he was, standing by the steel door listening to the noise coming from the other side

"How many are there?" He asked placing his hand on the lock.

"Six before I ran in here. But I'm sure there are more now. That can't be the only way out. I don't even know where we are." She said panicking as he started to turn the lock.

"I do." He replied.

"My name is Lilly, what is your name?" She asked.

He turned those beautiful red eyes on her and said, "Vincent. Get ready to run."

Then he threw the door open, raking his clawed hand out at the scientists. They all jumped back, not expecting an attack. Lilly darted out the door as Vincent pushed them back, running up the hallway with him hot on her heals.

"Right." He shouted from behind her as they approached an intersecting hall. As she entered she spotted some stairs to the left. "Up." He ordered again. Lilly wasn't sure she could make it, she was already so weak and panting from exhaustion.

_Come on Lilly. I know you can do this._ The familiar female voice encouraged. Digging deep she found what little reserves she had and started up the stairs. At the top she rushed through a set of doors and came to a stop in the foyer of a large house. Not house, Mansion, Lilly thought to herself. Looking around she didn't know which way to go. There were so many doors all around the room, but she didn't need to worry, Vincent appeared behind her slamming the door shut and locking it. Turning he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to a large set of double doors, kicking them open he darted outside.

Lilly stood in the snow in the front of the mansion, Vincent had stopped to look around. Shivering from the freezing temperature of the environment, Lilly looked back at the mansion. Would they escape from this place only to freeze to death out here?

"We should head into the village and get you some warmer cloths." Vincent said stepping away from her. Lilly had every intention of following him but her vision slowly blurred. Taking a step forward she stumbled then fell forward into the snow as her world went black.

Vincent turned around when he heard the soft impact in the snow. Sighing he walked up to the girl. Kneeling beside her in the snow, he ran his hand over her forehead noticing she had a high fever. How she managed to keep up with him in this weakened state surprised him. He gently moved her hair from her face and really looked at her for the first time. She was young, barely out of her teens, and from what he could see, she was way too skinny. He wondered how long Hojo had held her captive, subjecting her to his cruel experiments.

_Pretty._ Chaos whispered from inside him. Vincent clenched his teeth, prying that the cursed demon would take the hint and be quiet. _Can we keep her?_

Apparently he couldn't take a hint, he whispered to the demon, _No_.

Hearing voices coming from the mansion he looked down to the village knowing they needed to get going. Rolling her over he pushed his arms under her carefully so he didn't scratch her with his clawed gauntlet. Standing he ran for the village to find somewhere they could hide, and hopefully a place for her to recover.

Vincent hadn't allowed himself to feel emotion in a long time, but at the moment he felt a large amount of anger. Every time he knocked on the door of one of the homes, the villager had opened it, took one look at him holding Lilly, then slammed the door in his face. If he didn't find shelter soon he feared the scientists would catch up to them. He knew he could take them but Lilly couldn't defend herself in her current condition. Looking down the street he saw a small home sitting away from the rest. Approaching the door a woman opened it before he could knock.

"May we take shelter here? This young girl is ill and we need to hide from the men coming down from the mansion." Vincent said keeping his tone as cool and calm as he could.

"I think that should be fine. Please come in. You can sit her by the fire to warm her while I get some blankets." She said stepping back from the door, allowing him into her home.

"Mother who is here?" A young boy asked from the top of the stairs.

"They are visitors who need our help. Could you and your brothers get some spare blankets and the spare mats from the closet?" She asked, watching him disappear behind the wall. Vincent could here his light footsteps running down the hall.

"Bring her over here." The woman asked.

Vincent took Lilly over to the fireplace and sat on the floor holding her in his lap. The woman came over to him and pulled his red cape apart to look at her.

"She needs to be cleaned up and dressed in thicker cloths." She ran her finger down the girls arm and pulled it back coated in a fine green dust. "What is this?" She asked.

Vincent looked down at the girl than to his black cloths. "It looks like Mako."

The woman quickly wiped her finger off and looked at Vincent. "How is it she is still alive? It looks like she has been submerged in the nasty stuff."

"I believe you are right." Vincent said looking down at her. He had not given it a second thought that she was drenched when she pushed the lid off his coffin.

The woman sighed, then stood, "I'll get a basin of hot water and a towel. Do you think you can get most of the dust off her body. I'm afraid I may become ill if I try. Too many people in this village have become ill when they have been exposed to that green liquid."

"Yes." Vincent said watching the woman leave. A moment later he heard the sound of the children descending the stairs. Looking over at them he wondered for a moment if they were triplets. They all had the same silver hair and pale green/blue eyes. Though they seemed to choose different hairstyles they looked remarkably alike.

The one with the longest hair inched forward carrying the blankets. He looked like a scared rabbit ready to bolt at the first sign of a wolf. He dropped them beside Vincent and scurried away hiding behind the child with the medium length hair. The boy with the short hair just stood there holding the mattresses. He looked unsure of what he should do.

"Oh boys. Thank you for your help." The woman said returning with the basin of steaming water. "Loz you can place the pallets in the room beside the fireplace." She sat the bowl beside Vincent.

He watched as the boy walked over to the wall and pushed on one of the fireplace stones. A door that had been well concealed opened revealing a small room that had a small fireplace in it. "Kadaj, could you please make a fire in the hearth so our guests can stay warm while they hide. Yazoo, please help Loz set out the pallets and put the blankets on them."

"Are the children yours?" Vincent asked, truly curious about the strange children.

"No. I found them wandering around the reactor in the woods. I asked around but nobody seems to know anything about them, so I took them in." She laughed lightly, "The people of the village do not seem to like them. But they really don't like anyone who is new to this area." She said looking at him and holding out a small towel.

He took it in his hand, and submerged it in the bowl of water. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I do what I can for people who need help." She said smiling as she entered the secret room to instruct the children.

Vincent looked down at Lilly as she lay unconscious in his arms. He slowly wiped the dried Mako off her face, trying not to wake her. As he cleaned her, he prayed she would survive this because he needed to ask her how she knew Lucrecia.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud slowly became aware of the sound of hushed voices surrounding him as he rested on his bed.

"Damn. I didn't think I'd hit him that hard." One male said. The voice sounded familiar to him but he couldn't remember who the voice belonged to.

"Well he did die for a moment Zachary. Perhaps you should be more careful during your sparing sessions until he has received his first Mako treatment." A velvety smooth voice came from somewhere around the foot of the bed. This mans voice was unknown but yet he had a feeling he should know him.

Cloud moaned as the pain in his body began to make itself known. What had happened?

The last thing he could remember was ….That was odd, he couldn't seem to remember anything. He could remember saving the world twice. He could also remember training the orphaned Denzel.

He could also remember Aerith talking to him…

Then it all returned in a flash of memory so painful he sat up quickly, grabbing his head as it throbbed from the sudden motion. She had taken him from his world and sent him somewhere "He needed to be" she had said. In their discussions she had never mentioned pain.

"Hey. You shouldn't be moving. You're still injured." The familiar voice said at his side, gently pushing on him to get him to lay back down. Cloud blinked his eyes to get them to focus. When all he saw was a blurry blob he closed them again and rubbed on them. Opening his eyes again he watched as the face started to come into focus.

"Zack." Cloud whispered. He blinked again expecting his long gone friend to disappear. But when he opened them Zack was still there.

"Hey buddy. Sorry 'bout this. I really didn't mean to hit you so hard." Zack said blushing a little. "We thought we lost you for a moment. You actually quit breathing and your heart stopped. If it hadn't been for the General you may not have came back." He added turning his head to acknowledge the other man in the room.

Cloud turned his head and meet the pale blue/green eyes of the man he had killed twice. He jumped back in the bed stopping only when he meet the metal bars of the headboard. His heart began beating fast, threatening to burst from his chest. The machine beside his bed began to scream in its high pitched tones.

"Cloud calm down. The nurses are going to drug you if you don't. Please Cloud take a deep breath." Zack begged as he stepped between him and Sephiroth. The mans eyes looked confused, without any sign of the malice that usually clouded them.

Zack grabbed Cloud's shoulder causing him to wince from the jolt of pain. "Come on. Take a deep breath." Cloud meet his clear Mako blue eyes. Eyes he hadn't seen in so long. Taking a deep breath when Zack gave him a gentle shake, Cloud could feel the burst of adrenaline leave his body. His eyes became too heavy to hold up, then he was sucked into the darkness again.

Zack watched as Cloud passed out. Sighing, he gently pulled Cloud back down in the bed as the nurses rushed into the room. He pulled the blanket back over his friend hoping that he would be alright. The nurses pushed Zack out of the way as they began checking his vitals. He leaned against the wall beside Sephiroth watching the nurses hovering around his friend.

"That was an odd reaction. It was almost like he expected me to kill him." Sephiroth said in his annoyingly calm voice.

"Well what do you expect. You always look like you are going to slice everyone around you to pieces with Masamune." Zack said while he laced his fingers behind his head.

Zack looked up at his friend and boss. Sephiroth truly looked bothered by Clouds reaction to him just now. He looked over at Cloud and thought back to the moment Cloud woke. When Clouds eyes had focused on him it was almost like the blonde had been looking at a ghost. Then the moment he had seen Sephiroth his face turned to a mixture of panic and fear. What could possibly cause that reaction.

"I think I may have hit him too hard." Zack whispered

Sephiroth kept silent. He had seen that fear behind Clouds eyes many times in his life. It was the fear of a man who knew he was about to be killed. Sephiroth thought back to their few meetings trying to remember if he had ever done anything to cause such a reaction, but could not think of a single episode.

Cloud felt like he was floating. Slowly he opened his eyes seeing a pale blue sky stretched above him. Looking to his side he wondered where he was now. There were bright yellow flowers covering the ground he was laying on, reaching out he caressed the petals of a flower. He had been here before when he spoke with Aerith the many times since her death. Sitting up, he pushed himself to his feet. He could feel her presence around him, but as he looked around she was no where to be seen. Then he felt her hands on his arms, and her head pressed into his back between his shoulders.

"I know this must be confusing." She whispered.

He didn't respond to her statement, there was no need. He looked down at the flowers surrounding his black boots.

"I'm sure you have many questions for me." She said.

"Is this the past?" He asked

"No. This is another world." She responded.

"Why am I here?" He had been shocked to see Zack, but seeing Sephiroth had been painful. The man was still alive. Would he have to kill him all over again?

"I brought you here to be happy, Cloud."

"I don't understand." He said turning his head to look down at the top of her head.

"The Cloud from this world died when Zack struck him with his sword. The planet and I replaced his dying body with your soul so you could have a second chance at the life you wanted."

A second chance? The life he wanted? He could barely remember what that was anymore. Leaning his head back he looked up at the sky. Did he want to live again?


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly felt so warm, warmer than she had felt in so long. She even pulled the blankets closer around her enjoying the soft fabric. She heard a loud sound, like pottery hitting the floor. Jerking upright, she tried to scream as someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his large hand. She grabbed the hand around her mouth and tried to pull it away. She had every intention of tearing the bastard to shreds before he did anything to her.

"Shhh." The man hissed from behind her. She could hear people walking around on the other side of the wall. It sounded like they were destroying the place.

"I told you they are not here." A woman said in an exasperated tone. "My place really isn't that big and you've searched it at least three times."

"The villagers said they saw the man and woman enter your home." A man replied gruffly.

"They did and I told you they left sometime during the night. You can see the blankets on the floor by the fireplace."

Lilly heard something else hit the floor with a thud. Did he hit her? She wanted to go in there and teach the bastard a lesson. The feeling was so overwhelming she was shaking. The hand around her mouth tightened and the one around her waist pulled her closer to the man behind her. He didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. Stay quiet, stay still.

"Very well. We are done here. If these people come back you will notify us at once."

"Yes sir." The woman said cheerfully.

Lilly heard the men leave the home, then came the heavy sigh from the other side of the wall. "You missed one." The woman yelled.

"Damn." She heard a man hiss. Then he too left the house, slamming door so hard it shook the room.

"You'll have to stay in there a while. I'm afraid the guards will be watching the house." She said through the wall.

"We understand." The man said next to her ear. Lilly shivered as his breath caused her hair to tickle her skin. Then he slowly let her go. He did not apologized for trying to crush her or nearly smothering her. He simply let go and moved away. When her eyes focused to the dark she realized it was the man she had helped out of the mansion.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Nibelheim." He said in his richly low voice. Lilly didn't say anything she just pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Laying her head down she wondered what she was to do now.

"How do you know Lucrecia?" he asked her.

"She sorta talked to me while I was in the tube of green liquid." She turned to look at him. "She said you would help me escape because she needed my help." He turned to look at her. "She said that she wanted you to train me to be strong. I'm not really sure what she wants, she promised to tell me later."

He didn't respond. He just stood beside the fireplace, barely lit by the dying ambers. His red eyes glowing in the dim light. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down into the fire place. It was then she noticed the clawed gauntlet covering his left hand and arm to the elbow. She was curious why he wore it and looked up at his face fully intending to ask. But something in the way he stood caused her to pause. She looked back down at her knees, sometimes things were best left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud woke in the hospital again, this time he was alone. Looking up at the ceiling tiles he wondered what he was going to do? Aerith had told him in this world things will not be as he remembered. One glaring example was that here it seemed he had passed the SOLDIER exam. He wondered if his friends from AVALANCHE existed and if so were they the same? What about Sephiroth? Would he be able to survive without becoming mentally unstable? He rubbed his hands down his face as the memories of this worlds Cloud spiraled through his mind.

"Look who's finally awake." Cloud dropped his hand to see Zack standing in the doorway. He looked unsure as he stood there.

"Ya." Cloud responded. He wondered if he would ever get used to seeing his best friend alive. He could feel his heart hurt from the memory of leaning over the man as he bleed out on that cliff. Cloud closed his eyes praying he would never have to witness that moment again. He was sure it would kill him to see his friend die again.

"How you feeling?" Zack asked, concern coloring his normally exuberant voice.

"Like I was hit by a first class SOLDIER." Cloud said, wanting to erase the uncertainty off his friends face.

Zack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yah well ya kinda did get hit. I promise I won't be doing that again. At least not until your first MAKO treatment."

Cloud felt a smile cross his face. Sitting up he watched his friend cross the room.

Smiling, Zack sat in the chair beside the bed. "Doc thinks you should be good to leave tomorrow. S,o we still going to celebrate your entrance into SOLDIER."

"Yes. I would like that very much." Cloud said.

"I hope you don't mind, but the entire graduating class heard about it and they have invited themselves to our little outing." Zack said, clearly pouting.

"No. I don't mind. The more the merrier." Cloud said cheerfully. It had been such a long time since he had felt any kind of happiness. Sure he had felt content during the peaceful times where he had come from but never true happiness. Maybe Aerith had done the right thing by bringing him here. A place where he could have the life he once dreamed of, instead of the misery and despair he had always lived with.

"Now that's an awful face. Does something hurt?" Slapping himself on the forehead, Zach sighed, "Of course it does. Want me to call a nurse?"

"No! I'll be fine. I was just remembering a bad dream." Cloud said quickly, not wanting Zack to leave.

"You want to talk about it?" Zack asked.

"No, maybe another time." Cloud responded.

'A bad dream.' Sephiroth thought to himself as he leaned against the wall outside the hospital room eavesdropping. Could that be what had caused Cloud to act the way he did? Sephiroth had been walking down the halls lost in thought when he had seen Zack ahead of him entering a room. Realizing where he was he had approached the door to check on the young man, but stopped when he heard them talking.

Pushing away from the wall, Sephiroth headed back to the office building. He decided he would finish his reports before this celebration they had discussed because he was going to crash it.

The day had passed slowly while the nurses came to check on Cloud through the day. Some of his friends had come to visit too. But now that night had come everything was quiet. Cloud was a little afraid to fall asleep. His rational mind assured him he would wake here tomorrow and all would be fine. But his irrational mind kept whispering, this is all a dream, even if it's real Sephiroth will slit your throat while you sleep.

Sephiroth watched from the door as Cloud fought sleep. Every time he would start drifting off he would jerk awake with a hiss. Sephiroth was seriously considering sending the nurse in to give the boy something. Clouds eyes drifted shut again and this time he stayed that way, his breathing slowed and deepened. Sephiroth walked quietly into the room to stand beside the bed. The blonde was young and Sephiroth knew he shouldn't be watching the boy but something about Cloud was attracting.

When Zack had asked to help Could in his training, Sephiroth had been curious. So he had watched their first lesson from a distance. Cloud had been small, almost child like, but graceful. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off the blonde.

Reaching down Sephiroth brushed a lock of blonde hair form Clouds cheek. It was as soft as he had imagined it would be. Cloud moaned and turned his head into the caress. Sephiroth sighed. He shouldn't be here. The boy was too young to keep up with his appetites, but that didn't stop his desire to posses the boy. Turning Sephiroth started walking away.

"Seph…Sephiroth please….." He stopped, turning towards the sleeping Cloud. As he watched the boys brows drew together in pain. "Nnnoo." He whispered, his hands forming fists. Sephiroth turned and darted out the door just as Cloud screamed "NO DON'T." and jerked upright in bed panting.

"Shit." Cloud hissed as he dropped to the mattress. It had been awhile since he had that nightmare.

"Sir. Are you alright?" A voice asked from the speaker in the bed rail.

"Yes. Just a bad dream." He said.

"Would you like something to help you sleep?"

"Yes. I think that would be best." He never heard the footsteps in the hall walking away from his room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Zack came to the hospital to pick up a very anxious Cloud. Grateful to finally be able to leave the hospital Cloud quickly dressed in the borrowed cloths so he could get the hell out of the building. Last night the nurse had brought him the sleeping medicine but Cloud had been afraid to take them. When he had been in his MAKO enhanced body the medicine had very little effect on him, but now that he was human again, what would they do? Putting them in the garbage when she left the room he resigned himself to the fitful night of sleep ahead of him. The nightmare did not come back to torment him, however the memory of it was enough to keep him from getting a decent nights rest. In his dream he had been talking with Zack and Sephiroth, but during the conversation he watched Sephiroth's eyes cloud over with the insane hatred he remembered. Then taking his long sword he drove it through Zack's chest, ending his friends life.

"Hey Cloud. You okay?" Zack asked from the drivers side of the truck.

"I will be as soon as I get home, shower, and put on some real cloths." He answered not wanting to worry his friend over the nightmare.

"Ya I agree. You really reek." Zack said grinning. Cloud snorted in response. "The celebration party is going to be tonight so get some rest. We're going to the bar around the corner from your apartment, so I'll pick you up around seven."

"I can walk." Cloud said in protest.

"Uh .. No. I'm not going to have you exerting yourself while you're still healing." Zack said gruffly.

"Okay then. Do what you want." Cloud said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I plan to." Zack said in triumph. Cloud smiled as he looked out the truck window. His friend had always had a way of brightening a persons dark mood. The man even had a way of getting to Sephiroth.

"Umm Zack." Cloud said hesitantly.

"Ya."

"Is Sephiroth coming?" Cloud kept his eyes on the buildings outside the truck window. He was genuinely hoping he would, but again he feared his presence. It brought back the painful memories of the world he had left.

"I think he's going to be busy. He's been locked in his office all day." Zack said looking sideways at Cloud. He couldn't tell if that was relief or disappointment on his face. Ever since Cloud had woken from his near death experience he had been different. Sure he laughed and joked with him, but it never really reached his eyes. Zack had heard of this happening to people when they died and came back. But he had just dismissed it. Now looking at Cloud he was considering the stories again. It was almost like he had lived a horrifying and tragic life in the seven minutes his heart had not been beating.

Zach had had many friends come back from a brutal battle only to suffer from nightmares every night for years. The sadness they tried to hide was similar to the sadness Cloud was trying desperately to push away. What was Cloud dreaming about? Zack knew he had to find a way to get Cloud to open up.

Pulling up in front of Clouds apartment building he smiled. Maybe he wouldn't need to do anything. If his suspicion was right someone else would be trying to coax the blonde to open up. Maybe he might succeed. Zack should feel ashamed allowing the wolf to descend upon his friend but he had a feeling they were both attracted to each other.

Zack showed up at Cloud's apartment at seven as planned. Loading up the blonde and driving him to the bar around the corner. They entered the bar and walked up to the counter, Zack ordered the first round. Holding his glass high he turned to face Cloud and the other cadets that had arrived at the bar.

"Bottoms up!" He shouted. Everyone cheered, Cloud included, before they drained their glasses.

Sephiroth stood outside the bar listening to the loud music coming from inside. Though muffled by the door, the sound was almost too much for his sensitive ears. Sometimes having an enhanced body was really inconvenient. He wondered how Zack could handle being in a place like this with its loud music, not to mention the stench of smoke, alcohol, and body odor. Even though this was a hostile environment for his senses he would go in there to see the little blonde that intrigued him.

Taking a deep breath Sephiroth prepared for the sensory onslaught and opened the door. All the cadets from the SOLDIER recruitment program were present, even the cadets that did not pass the exam. There was a large group of them dancing on the dance floor while a couple more were singing off key on the stage. Wincing at a painful high note Sephiroth looked around the room. It wasn't hard to spot Zack, the man had jumped onto one of the nearby tables clearly illustrating some kind of battle move. Then he saw Cloud sitting at a nearby table with his back to him. Sephiroth approached the table behind the unsuspecting Cloud.

"Hey boss." Zack shouted.

Sephiroth felt his heart lurch to a stop as he waited for Cloud's response. The last time he had seen the blonde, he had fear in his eyes, would it still be there? He watched as Cloud leaned backwards over his chair and looked at him.

When their eyes met Cloud smiled, then said, "You came."

Sephiroth let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, looking up at Zack he hoped the young man hadn't noticed his moment of weakness, but Zack had already started his heroic story again.

"I wanted to make sure my new subordinates didn't cause too much trouble. Zack, I believe the owner has said he does not want you on his tables." Sephiroth said over the music.

"Oops. My bad," he said jumping down from the table. The men around booed until they locked eyes with Sephiroth, then they scattered.

"Hey I wasn't done with my story," Zack said following the men. Stopping he turned to Sephiroth, "Can you watch Cloud for a moment. Every time I leave someone tries to molest him." Then he sauntered off into the crowd.

"They do not." Cloud muttered into his drink.

Sephiroth looked down at the grumbling blonde realizing how disheveled he looked. He wondered how much the boy had drank tonight. Sighing he sat in the chair across from Cloud as he decided what he was to do now. It wasn't like him to walk into a situation without a plan, but something about this pint sized boy made him do things he wouldn't normally do. Like coming into a loud and smelly bar to see him.

"You really don't fit in here do ya?" Cloud slurred.

Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, "And just where do I fit in?"

Clouds was about to answer when his eyes dropped to the well defined chest muscles visible through the opening of Sephiroth's plain white button up shirt. Clouds mouth went dry as he remembered a heated fantasy he had had of the silver haired general not long ago in his shower.

"Well?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud jumped struggling to remember what Sephiroth had asked.

Sighing Sephiroth started to rise from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked hastily.

"It appears you are not comfortable with my presence," he answered.

"That's not true." Cloud barked surprising Sephiroth, who stopped midway out of his chair. "Umm…. I don't mind you being here." Cloud added looking away.

"If you're sure." Sephiroth said sitting back down, watching as a pretty blush covered the blondes cheeks.

A couple hours later Cloud was slouched down in his chair listening to another wild story of Zack's as he stood on another table. The bar owner had long given up chasing him off them and settled in to watch the energetic SOLDIER. At the climatic end of the story Sephiroth looked over at the blond who had drifted off to sleep.

Zack came up to them "Hey Sephiroth. I have to take a couple of friends home. Can you take Cloud home?"

Looking over at the unconscious Cloud he realized he had no way to know where the boy lived. He looked up to ask Zack when he saw the man walk out the entrance of the bar. Damn the boy was fast.

"Shit." Squatting Sephiroth patted the Clouds cheek hoping to wake him.

"Cloud." Nothing. Cloud just sat there softly snoring. Sighing Sephiroth looked around at the emptying bar. "Well looks like you're coming home with me."

Grabbing the unconscious blonde by the arm he pulled him to a standing position. The boys eyes fluttered, barely opening. Wrapping Clouds arm over his neck Sephiroth wrapped his free arm around clouds waist and started for the door.

By the time he had gotten to his apartment Sephiroth had had to resort to carrying the blonde over his shoulder. He just prayed no one opened their doors…..a click echoed through the hall.

"Sephiroth do you have any idea what time it is…" his neighbor hissed then looked to the boy on his shoulder. "Who is that?"

"I am sorry to have disturbed you. Please excuse me." he said taking out his keys.

"But guests are supposed to be registered at the front desk and they closed hours ago." She sputtered. Sephiroth couldn't stand the little old woman, she was nosey and a nuisance. Every time he saw her he prayed for the patience to not spear her with his sword, and at this moment he was grateful he didn't have his sword or he would have taken her head.

"This is no guest." Sephiroth said quietly, inserting his key into the lock and turning the handle.

"Really. I happen to know you live alone." She said with a sneer.

"True, but I have a pet listed on my lease." And with that he left his neighbor gaping in the hall. Shutting the door he hissed "Bitch."

Crossing the room he gently laid Cloud on the sofa. Retrieving a blanket from the hall closet he cover the unconscious boy, the knelt beside the sofa watching Cloud sleep. Brushing hair from Cloud's face he said, "It seems I'm always doing this."

Standing he retreated to the bathroom to remove the smell of smoke and alcohol from his body and hair. He quickly removed his cloths and threw the offending garments into the hamper in the corner. Stepping into his shower stall he sighed as the steaming spray covered his body. Bracing one hand on the wall of the shower he leaned his head down letting the hot water loosen the tense muscles of his shoulders.

His mind drifted to the blonde temptation laying on his sofa and his body responded violently. His cock hardening painfully. Sighing again he tried to push the image of the young man kneeling in front of him out of his mind, but he didn't have the will power.

(Sexually explicit content deleted. If you wish to view please go to or and serch for my name: whitetiger)

Dropping to his knees in the empty shower. Sephiroth panted trying to get his bearings. Looking around he had almost expected to see Cloud there with him as vivid as that fantasy had been. Leaning his forehead against the tiles of the shower he fought to get his pounding heart to slow.

Shutting the water off, Sephiroth dressed and left the bathroom. Looking down the hall to the living room he decided to check on his charge.

As he entered the living room he saw his white cat, nichodemus, sitting on the coffee table staring at Cloud. His apricot tipped tail swishing back and forth. Approaching the cat, Sephiroth stroked his ears.

"Now nichodemus be nice to our inebriated friend." he said looking at the slumbering blonde.

"Do you want your treat for the night?" He asked the cat who mewed his approval, and started pacing on the coffee table. Walking into the kitchen, Sephiroth reached into the pantry to pull out the foil pouch with fish flavored treats in it and returned to the living room. Nichodemus was facing Cloud again but now he was crouched down, his tail swinging violently.

"Nichodemus." Sephiroth warned, but it was too late, the cat launched at the unsuspecting Cloud, landing on his chest with nails extended. He arched his back letting out a blood curdling scream as Cloud jerked awake. Nichodemus raked his back claws down the blondes chest.

"Fuck!" Cloud screamed grabbing the beast and flinging it away. Sitting up he touched his chest and hissed. Looking around he tried to spot the foul beast before it attacked again. Then he saw Sephiroth standing in the doorway shirtless, holding a foil packet. Sitting up straight he was ready to run when he saw the suppressed laughter in his pale eyes.

"That was not funny." Cloud hissed.

Not able to contain himself Sephiroth started laughing. The blonde sitting on his sofa looked so much like a drenched kitten spitting and hissing in anger.

Cloud scowled and tried to cross his arms over his chest but the scratches had him pulling his arms away with a hiss. "Damn beast."

"My apologies for nichodemus. He is not used to strangers sleeping in our home." Sephiroth said dropping the cat treats on the counter and approaching the blond. On the way he pulled a first aid kit from the side table drawer and sat down on the coffee table in front of the suspicious Cloud.

"What are you doing?" Cloud squeaked when Sephiroth reached for the hem or his shirt.

"Those scratches need to be cleaned," he said sitting back, "it would be easier if you removed your shirt."

"Oh." Cloud responded turning a pale shade of red. He pulled his shirt off and sat it on the sofa beside him. Sephiroth winced on the inside when he saw the angry red lines.

"Hold still." Sephiroth said putting some antiseptic on a cotton ball. He scooted forward on the coffee table and started to gently clean the wounds his cat had left.

Cloud almost stopped breathing. Sephiroth was in front of him, with his powerful legs bracketing Clouds. His damp hair fell forward as he leaned closer to Cloud and the pale strands laid across his thigh. His graceful hands gently cleaned the scratches. Clouds heart started beating so fast he was sure the man could hear.

"There. Done." Sephiroth said quietly and Cloud jumped. Startled by the chills running down his back from the richly deep voice. Sephiroth saw his reaction and his eyes flushed with sadness for a moment before it was pushed away. He started putting his first aid kit back together. Not knowing what to do Cloud asked, "How did I get here?"

"You passed out. I did not know where you lived so I brought you here. You may sleep here on the sofa for the night, and I'll take you where you want in the morning." moving slightly, he saw Cloud flinch. Sighing, "I should go to bed I seem to be frightening you."

Cloud watched Sephiroth start to stand and panicked. Sephiroth did scare him but that wasn't the problem. Every time the man moved he would brush against Cloud causing an electrical charge to arch across his body ending at his now tight pants. When Sephiroth started to turn away Cloud grabbed his wrist, Cloud pulled catching the man off guard, unbalancing him.

Sephiroth gasped as he dropped to his knee on the sofa and his hand landed on the back leaving his face a breaths distance from the blonde. His pale eyes meet brilliant blue. Sighing Cloud closed the distance brushing his lips against Sephiroth's. Hesitating only a heartbeat Sephiroth wrapped his free hand around the back of the blondes neck, slid his fingers into his hair then fisted a handful. Pulling Clouds head back he deepened the kiss. Forcing the blondes mouth open and driving his tongue into Clouds. Dominating him. Clouds arms wrapped around Sephiroth's neck as he moaned. Sephiroth couldn't get enough of the boys taste, even tainted with the alcohol he had consumed that night. Pulling back Sephiroth looked down into clouds eyes.

"I shouldn't be allowing this." he whispered and started to pull away. "You're too young."

With a growl of frustration Cloud hooked his leg behind Sephiroth's and pulled on his arm unbalancing the man again. Sephiroth landed on the sofa with a humph. He sat up as Cloud dropped to his knees on the floor between Sephiroth's legs.

(Sexually explicit content deleted. If you wish to view please go to or and serch for my name: whitetiger)

Cloud held on tight as the silver haired demon slid to the floor laying his head on Clouds shoulder. Cloud sat in Sephiroth's lap as the man tried to catch his breath. Cloud heard him whisper something that sounded vaguely like "Please don't regret this." but Cloud's mind began to darken as exhaustion took over.

Sephiroth felt the moment Cloud lost consciousness. Hell, if he didn't move soon he would probably join the blonde. Pulling out of the man with a moan he picked him up for the last time that night and carried him to his room. Laying him on the bed he retrieved a washcloth to clean up his body before sliding into bed beside him, the blonde cuddled up to him in his sleep.

Sephiroth wondered for the first time that night if Zach had set him up knowing the end result. If so he would have to thank him. Then sleep consumed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud squinted his eyes against the rays of the sun as he stretched his tender body. He smiled when the arm draped over his side tightened, pulling him into the man at his back. Rolling over, he faced the sleeping General. His features looked almost angelic while he slept, it was hard to believe that he could be such a powerful and ruthless man. Cloud still feared that Sephiroth could loose his mind again and turn into an evil, merciless demon, but he no longer feared him. In his drunken haze he had forgotten everything that had happened in his past and merely acted on his desire for this man at his side. Cloud felt a blush heat his cheeks as he remembered be dominated by the General last night. Reaching up he brushed Sephiroth's silver hair from his face and smiled when he heard the man sigh.

Sephiroth had been pretending to sleep, secretly afraid Cloud would wake and run from him. He was pleasantly surprised when Cloud had rolled over and began stroking his hair, opening his eyes he met the vibrant blue of Cloud's.

"Good morning." Cloud whispered.

"Good morning." Sephiroth said back, and for the first time in a long, long time he was unsure of what to do next. He had never brought a lover to his home, preferring to have the opportunity to leave while the person was asleep. He could not bring himself to sleep with someone in his bed, he hated feeling vulnerable around anyone and sleeping left a person open to any kind of attack. Sephiroth's train of thought stalled as Cloud leaned forward and brushed his mouth against his. He closed his eyes grateful the man seemed to not be regretting their night together.

Leaning back Cloud asked, "What time is it? I don't see a clock."

Sephiroth looked over Cloud's shoulder to his nightstand but his alarm was not there. Brow furrowed he sat up and leaned over the blonde to search the floor. Then he saw it, unplugged and the cord chewed into pieces.

"Nichodemus." Sephiroth bellowed.

Said cat poked it's head into the room then seeing it's master bolted down the hall to his secret hiding place. Sephiroth growled, glaring at the door where the cat had been. If it hadn't been for Zack he would never have had an animal in his home, but the raven haired man had begged him to take the scruffy looking beast. Somehow they had created a kind of bond, one Sephiroth was seriously considering severing by skinning the temperamental animal.

Feeling a slight shaking come from his partner he looked down into the laughing eyes of the blonde. Sephiroth raised a single eyebrow as Cloud snickered, "I don't think your pet likes me being here."

"It would seem so." He said allowing himself to lay his weight down on the blonde.

"I'm supposed to meet Zack at the training room at ten. Do you think I'm late?" Cloud asked grabbing a handful of the silver river of hair ticking his body.

"If you're not you will be." Sephiroth said leaning down to take the blonde's mouth in a passionate kiss. Clouds hand found Sephiroth hair again and dug into the scalp as their tongues met. Then he fisted a handful, discovering one of Sephiroth's secrets, he loved having his hair pulled.

(Sexually explicit content deleted. If you wish to view please go to or and serch for my name: whitetiger)

Sephiroth lay there panting, watching as Cloud sat up smiling. "Feeling proud of yourself?" he said breathlessly.

"Very." Cloud said crawling up Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth grabbed the man behind his neck pulling him down. "Just remember. Pay back is a bitch." He said as he thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

"Damn cloud. You're two hours late. I thought you may have died." Zack said as he watched the blonde walk up the stairs. Smirking inside as he noticed the gingerly way the boy walked. Guess Sephiroth took the bait.

"You okay?" he asked. Surprised he could actually make the question sound sincere.

"Ya. Just a hangover." Cloud said blushing.

Smiling broadly Zack said. "I'm sure that's all it is."

Clouds eyes meet his and his face turned cherry red. "Does everyone know?"

Laughing Zack slapped his friend on the back "No but maybe we should get your training done so you can have a better excuse for why your limping."

With that Cloud punched Zack in the jaw. Rubbing the spot, Zack continued to laugh as he entered the training room.

Tifa darted from house to housed hiding in the shadows, stopping only to whisper something to each of the owners as she moved slowly through the town. Reaching the last house she knocked on the door quietly, looking around the village nervously. Hearing footsteps she turned back to the door as it opened a crack revealing and older woman. "Tifa?"

"Hello Mama Strife. Can I come in?" Tifa whispered. Mrs. Strife opened the door wide and stepped aside to let Tifa in.

"What is it?" Mrs. Strife asked with concern.

"We got word the soldiers from the Shin-ra mansion are going to burn down the town to smoke out the strangers." Tifa growled. "We need to get you and the strangers out of here."

"Do you know when their going to start?" Mrs. Strife asked her eyes darting to the secret room beside her fireplace.

"Sometime late, when everyone is asleep." Tifa hissed as she clenched her fists at her side.

"You should go get your father and come with us." Mrs. Strife stated.

Tifa's chin trembled a little. Dropping her head she stared at the floor, "He was killed tonight. They shot him as he diverted their attention so I could escape."

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Strife whispered reaching for the young woman. Tifa waived her off.

"I can't talk about it now. We need to get you guys going." Tifa said straitening her back. Though it was killing her inside having lost her father tonight, he had given her an important mission, one she would not fail. Warn the townspeople and get the strangers to safety.

"Do you need to get anything from your home?" Mrs. Strife asked as she turned towards the secret room.

"No." Tifa answered.

"Very well. Help the boys prepare, I'll go talk to our guests." Mrs. Strife said. Tifa nodded then headed upstairs to help the boys pack. Mrs. Strife shook her head, feeling sorrow for the poor child.

Reaching up she released the lever to open the door to the room her guests were staying in. She had to wait a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dark. "Mr. Valentine did you hear what Tifa said." She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said from a kneeling position by the young lady asleep on the floor. He gently shook her trying to wake her. The girl groaned as she opened her eyes. "It is time for us to leave." He told her.

Vincent watched her as she blinked trying to clear her cloudy vision. "Okay." She whispered as she struggled to sit up.

"She is still suffering from the Mako poisoning isn't she?" Mrs. Strife asked.

"Yes." Vincent answered as he helped Lilly stand on wobbly legs.

Mrs. Strife walked over to the young lady and helped her into a jacket and some shoes. Then she tied her long dark hair back.

"Thank you." Lilly said, as she stumbled towards the living room.

Tifa and the boys were waiting for them with a few bags sitting at their feet. Tifa looked at the young girl with concern in her eyes. Turning to Mrs. Strife she asked, "Is she going to make it?"

Mrs. Strife looked at Lilly and noted how pale she was. "Loz do you think you could carry Miss Lilly on your back, I don't think she will have the strength to get through our tunnels."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Lilly said, raising her hand to her head as another dizzy spell caused the room to spin.

"No. Mrs. Strife is right, let the boy carry you." Vincent said quietly. Lilly turned to glare at him but she had to squeeze her pale eyes shut from the action of turning her head. She didn't like feeling so weak, and she really hated it that other people got to witness such a disgraceful moment. The large boy named Loz gently touched her shoulder causing her to open her eyes. Kneeling on the floor in front of her he looked back expectantly. Sighing she wrapped her arms around his neck as he laced his fingers together under her rear. Standing he shifted her until she was in a comfortable position.

"I'm not to heavy for you?" She asked as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"No." He said looking at her over his shoulder. Vincent felt a twinge of emotion as he watched the tender way the young boy looked at Lilly. Furrowing he tried to identify the emotion, it couldn't be jealousy because he barely knew her, then what was it?

_We can carry her._ Chaos whispered in Vincent's mind. Vincent almost groaned from the sound of the demon co-habiting his body. Chaos had been quiet since their arrival at this home, Vincent had been hoping the bastard had quit obsessing about Lilly. Apparently he had been wrong.

_No. I will need to have my hands free if we need to fight._ Vincent told Chaos in a gruff tone.

_But we don't want the boy touching what is ours._ Chaos hissed. Vincent didn't answer the demon, he just turned away from the sight of the young girl draped over Loz's back, her thin, pale arms wrapped around the boy's neck.

Mrs. Strife said, "This way." Then she led them to a small pantry in the back of the house. Kneeling she moved a couple of boards and opened a trap door in the floor. "Below is a cave system. If they discover this place it will be difficult to follow us unless they know the route. There are many different exit points but I think we should head for Rocket Town. Tifa you are still friends with Mr. Highwind right?"

"Yes." Tifa answered. "I'm sure he still has his airship. We could ask him to take us somewhere safe."

"Then lets go. Kadaj, Yazoo you will lead the way. Tifa you follow the boys. Mr. Valentine can you take the rear in case we are followed. Loz, Lilly and myself will be in the middle since we will be of little use should we run into the soldiers." Vincent nodded his acceptance of the plan. "Good. Now let's get going." She said as one of the boys disappeared into the hole in the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark in the tunnels but they kept going without a light, fearful someone may notice them. However, it didn't matter to them, the boys and Vincent had excellent vision in the darkness of the tunnel. Tifa and Mrs. Strife it seemed were the only ones that could not see in the inky blackness surrounding them, so they kept their hands on the boys in front of them so they wouldn't walk into anything.

It felt like they had been walking for days, but in the darkness of the cave system it was difficult to tell how long they had been there. They had only stopped a handful of times to rest as they rushed through the twists and turns of the underground labyrinth. As they rounded another corner a light came into view. The boy in front stopped and cocked his head to the side listening. Turning he looked at his brother as they seemed to exchange some kind of information. Then they both gathered everyone around.

"There are people ahead. Sounds like maybe three or four." Kadaj whispered.

"What is the terrain?" Vincent asked.

"There is a large open cave, then thick woods outside, as long as they haven't cut down any trees, and there should be thick brush not far into the tree line." Yazoo answered.

Vincent nodded.

"Can you boys fight?" Vincent asked, trying to decide the best plan.

"Not well." Loz said.

"I can fight." Tifa said somewhat offended that Vincent had overlooked her.

"Very well. Tifa and Myself will take out the men, you boys stay back and protect your mother and Lilly."

"Yes." They said in unison. Then Vincent and Tifa slowly walked up to the edge of the tunnel. As they looked around they spotted the four men, two were sitting at a table near the back of the cave and the other two were guarding the entrance.

Vincent signaled her to sneak up on the two at the table as he turned and made his way slowly toward the guards at the mouth of the cave. Hiding behind a crate of some kind he waited, listening for Tifa to take down the other two. A chair clattered to the ground, echoing off the walls of the cave. The guards at the entrance turned and started in the direction of their comrades when Vincent attacked, knocking both men unconscious. He watched as Tifa waved the boys towards her.

Vincent crept up to the entrance and looked out. He couldn't see anyone outside but that didn't mean there was no one there. Kadaj walked up beside him and looked out as well. Vincent watched as the young man looked the area over then nodded. "I can't see anything unusual, and I'm not hearing anything abnormal, it should be fine."

Vincent nodded. Allowing the young man to lead the way to the forest.

The trip through the forest on the outskirts of Rocket Town was uneventful. Tifa lead the way through the empty streets to an average looking house with a gigantic shop sitting behind it. She knocked on the door and a scruffy looking man opened it.

"Highwind." Tifa said in greeting.

"Lockhart." He drawled back, the cigarette in his mouth dancing from the movement.

"We need a place to hide for a little while." Tifa said.

"Come on in." A young woman said from behind Cid.

"Thanks Shera." Tifa said then waived everyone in.

Shera sat down some cups and a teapot for everyone except Cid whom she gave a beer. "So what happened?" She asked.

"Well the short version is these two escaped from the Shin-ra mansion and in order to get them back they burned down Nibelheim." Tifa answered.

Shera sat there her teacup halfway to her mouth as she stared at Tifa with surprise.

"I see." Cid said. "And your father?"

"Dead." She said lowering her head.

"We need a place to hide and we were hoping you could take us there." Mrs. Strife added.

"Do you have a place in mind?" Shera asked.

"Yes." Vincent answered. "Do you have a map?"

Cid nodded as Shera rushed to his office to procure a map for them. "By the way I didn't get your name." Cid drawled in his unique accent.

"Vincent Valentine." He answered watching the strange man. The man had short blonde hair, wore a set of goggles with a pack of cigarettes stuffed into the band, a pale blue shirt coated in grease stains, and had his booted feet propped up on the table. But his blue eyes watched him with more intelligence than Vincent was willing to give him credit for.

Cid's attention turned from the dark haired man in red to the young woman barely staying conscious in the chair beside Vincent.

"Is she ill?" Cid asked.

Tifa looked at Lilly and replied, "Lilly is suffering from MAKO poisoning. Do you have a place where she can rest until we are ready to go?"

Shera laid the map out on the table then said, "She can rest in my room." then she turned to lead the way. Loz stood up and pick Lilly up bridal style and followed Shera with Mrs. Strife at his heels.

Vincent watched them leave with his normal impassive features while Chaos screamed in his mind, completely offended that the young boy was carrying the girl again.

"Where is this place you want me to take ya?" Cid asked. Vincent turned to the map and searched.

"There." He said placing the tip of his clawed index finger on the map. Cid didn't even flinch at the sight of the menacing looking gauntlet.

Nodding he said, "We'll leave as soon as my crew has the ship ready."

Then he stood and left the room. Vincent heard the man tell Shera to gather the crew and the other members of Avalanche saying it would no longer be safe for them here in Rocket town.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly sat on a crate in the hanger watching Cid's crew load the behemoth of an airship. She had woken about an hour ago feeling a little better, she was still weak, but at least she wasn't as tired anymore. She had offered to help the crew load the ship but Cid had told her to stay out of the way. Looking up at the gleaming hunk of metal that Cid had called the Highwind, she couldn't help but snicker, looks like Mr. Highwind wasn't very original in naming his ship.

Just then a loud squeal made her jump as it echoed off the walls of the hanger. Looking around she saw a small girl with short black hair come running into the building.

"Tifa." She squealed again.

"Fuck." Hissed Cid from behind Lilly. She turned to look up at him as the girl slammed into Tifa wrapping her arms around her as they fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here brat?" Cid growled around his cigarette.

"I came to see Shera and she told me what happened so I decided to come with you all." The girl said.

"Like hell you are." Cid practically shouted. "Last time you were on my ship it took three days to straighten out the mess ya made."

She waived him off. "So you must be Lilly." She said bending over to meet her eye to eye.

"Umm…..yes." Lilly said leaning back. Didn't this girl know anything about personal space?

A giant smile crossed the young girls face. "I'm Yuffie it's nice to meet you."

Then she danced off followed by a growling Cid. Lilly wondered briefly why Cid seemed to dislike the girl, but she saw a gentleness in his eyes as he watched the young girl, like a bigger brother watching over his sister. Smiling she tried to remember if she had anyone in her life that had felt like that but she couldn't remember.

Frowning she realized she didn't remember anything. There was nothing from before she woke in that tank. Then how did she remember her name? Did she even know it or had she just believed it was her name when Lucrecia called her by it?

A headache started to form causing her eyes to blur a little. Reaching up she wrapped her hands around her head hoping it would go away.

"Lilly are you alright?" Looking up she saw Tifa approach, concern in her dark eyes. Even the little hyper girl had stopped prancing around to kneel before her.

"You look a little pale." Yuffie said raising her hand to touch Lilly's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Maybe you should go rest for a moment."

Lilly slapped the girls hand away, "I'm sick of sleeping." She barked.

Yuffie looked up at Tifa. Tifa just smiled at Lilly, "We don't mean for you to sleep. Maybe you could sit in the living room and have a cup of tea. It may help with the headache."

"Oh." Lilly said looking away. "Sorry."

Yuffie jumped to her feet with her hands laced behind her back. "It's okay. I get yelled at all the time." She said sticking her tongue out.

Lilly got up off the crate accepting help from Tifa when she wobbled a little. She muttered a thanks as she turned towards the house.

Reaching the living room she sat in an overstuffed chair as Mrs. Strife came in with a cup of tea. "Here sweetie. You shouldn't be pushing yourself."

"I'm fine. I really didn't do anything but sit there and watch everyone else work." She said taking the cup. She knew she sounded childish but she was annoyed by everyone babying her.

Sipping her tea she watched everyone leave the room to continue the preparations for launch. Lilly turned to look out the window of the house. The little town didn't seem to have many people living in it, it seemed like a nice place, but not somewhere she wanted to live.

Sephiroth sat at his desk finishing up his reports for the day when his office door burst open and Zack walked it. "Hey. You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Sit." Sephiroth ordered. Watching as the raven haired man dropped onto one of the chairs.

"I have been ordered to give you a mission." Sephiroth said, handing Zack a folder. "There was an incident in one of the labs near Nibelheim. One of the experimental subjects escaped. You are to hunt it down and bring it back, preferably alive."

Zack opened the folder and flipped through the pages. "There's nothing in here on what the experimental subject looks like." Zack said furrowing his brow as he read through the information. "It's one of Hojo's?" He added looking up at Sephiroth.

"Yes. I would also like to add that I am uncomfortable with this assignment." Sephiroth said leaning forward he grabbed a cell phone from one of his desk drawers. "I want you to contact me with any information first, and use this phone. It has been encrypted so no one can listen in on our conversations and the number you will call is programmed."

"Something doesn't feel right to you." Zack stated, sliding the phone into one of the pocket in his pants.

"No." Sephiroth said.

"When do I leave?" Zack said standing up.

"As soon as you walk out that door." Sephiroth said pointing at his office door.

Zack stopped in his tracks. "Well that could be a little bit of a problem." He said looking back at his boss. "I took Cloud to his first Mako treatment about thirty minutes ago. He seemed like he was fine with it, but I remember my first treatment and it really sucked. So I told him I would drop him off and pick him up."

"What time does he need to be picked up?" Sephiroth asked before Zack could launch into the horrifying story of his first Mako treatment disaster.

"Six tonight, will you be able to do it for me?" Sephiroth just gave him a cold stare. "Guess that's a yes. Alright then, I'll call you as soon as I find out anything." and with that Zack left the office.

She was standing in the middle of some kind of battle. There was a man with long silver hair dressed in a long black leather coat, and a younger man with spiky blonde hair. She couldn't hear any noise but it looked like the blonde was screaming at the other man.

Her brow furrowed as the scene changed. The silver haired man drove his sword through the chest of a brunette girl causing the blonde a great deal of pain. Then there was another flash as another violent scene appeared, then another one and another. It continued until Lilly started screaming for it to stop, dropping to her knees she covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lilly." Came the quiet female voice that had woken her from her Mako experimental haze.

"Why are you showing this to me?" She asked looking up into the eyes of the woman torturing her.

"It's a very complicated story, but these two are the reason I have asked for you help." She said as two men materialized behind her. Lilly looked at the men who had been fighting in each scene that had flashed before her eyes.

"This one," Lucrecia said waiving her hand toward the silver haired man, "is my son Sephiroth, and this one," she said waiving the other hand towards the blonde, "is Cloud, Mrs. Strife's son."

"I don't understand." Lilly said looking from the men to Lucrecia.

"What you witnessed was the reality of another world. A world the young man Cloud lived before his spirit was brought to this one. And a reality that could become our nightmare here in this world. At this moment Cloud is keeping my sons mind stable but I fear one day the violence you witnessed will come to pass and Cloud may not have the willpower to kill my son again."

Lilly sat there on her knees as Lucrecia told her of everything that had happened to Cloud in the other world, of all the pain his soul had suffered watching the man he idolized become a psychotic mass murderer, of all the friends he had lost, and finally the pain from taking Sephiroth's life. By the end Lilly sat there on the ground crying for both men because it could all have been prevented.

"I am counting on you." Lucrecia said as she disappeared and the world darkened in her wake.

Vincent stood in the doorway watching Lilly as she slept. He had come to tell her they would be leaving soon, but when he had found her sleeping he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her rest. He started turning to leave when he saw a single tear roll down her cheek as she whimpered. Seeing another tear follow the first his chest constricted giving him the sudden need to comfort her. Walking over to the chair she sat in, he knelt down as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. He wanted to ask why she was crying but her blue/green eyes begged him to stay quiet. He started to reach up to smooth her hair away from her face when someone spoke from the doorway

"It's time to leave." Tifa said. Lilly nodded and stood swaying slightly but waived off any help as she walked to the hanger. She had seen the concern in Vincent's scarlet eyes as he knelt before her. She had been so afraid he would try to comfort her, but was grateful he had held himself back. All it would have taken was a single touch from him to send her into a blubbering mess of female emotion, and she didn't want to appear weak in front of him.

As she entered the hanger Cid waived them over. "Before we leave I want you all to go through the armory since we won't be coming back anytime soon."

Yuffie squealed in delight as she ran into the room, picked up a giant shuriken and swung it around like it weighed nothing. Vincent walked into the room and picked up a case of bullets for his gun then turned to Lilly.

Lilly stood at the door and looked at Cid while he leaned on his spear. "Get." He said nodding his head at the mass of weapons.

Stepping in Lilly looked around, she had no idea what to pick. Hell she wasn't even sure what half the weapons were. As she walked past a rack of swords and wooden sticks she stopped. Something drew her attention, kneeling she reached to the far back of the sword rack nearly knocking everything over. She pulled out two similar looking weapons.

"Those are supposed to be swords but they seem to have rusted because they will not come out of their…." Click. "Sheaths?" Cid said arching a brow as Lilly pulled the sword from it's sheath with a distinct sound of metal on metal. "Well I guess their yours now."

Lilly held the sword high, it felt right somehow. Swinging lightly she tested its balance, then she slid it back into the black, metal sheath.

"Since there's two you may like these as well." Cid said reaching into a metal bin beside the door. "But until you're stronger Vincent should hold onto them." he said tossing the items at Vincent who caught them easily. He raised a dark brow at the weight of the objects, looking down he inspected what looked like a pair of elbow length gloves, but their weight suggested different. Looking at the captain he silently questioned him.

"They have a lightweight chain mail-like armor sewn into them. Hard as hell but light enough to make it easy to swing a weapon around." Cid said looking at Lilly as she held the swords up inspecting the harness with a smile on her face. He smiled in response, she was a very beautiful women smiling while holding a dangerous weapon, too bad he had given his heart to someone else or he would have made a pass at her. Turning he looked at the dark man beside him as he watched Lilly with a mixture of emotions in his red eyes. Looks like someone else felt the same way.

"Times up." Cid said turning and walking from the room towards the airship.

Everyone met on the bridge to watch the launch as Cid started barking orders to his crew. Lilly stood close to one of the windows as the ship slowly rose into the air. Vincent couldn't help the slight lift of the corner of his mouth when she gasped at the scene before her. Placing her hands on the windows she looked down at the trees as they passed them. She looked so much like a child in that moment, which caused Vincent to frown slightly. Why would Lucrecia want him to train a child to fight?

"Lilly, sweetie, we haven't shown you your room yet, would you like to see it?" Mrs. Strife asked laying her hand on Lilly's arm.

"Not yet. I want to look around a bit first. I think it's my first time being on an airship." Lilly said feeling a little energized.

"You need your rest, you are still weak." Vincent said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No." She barked as she walked up to him. "Besides aren't you supposed to begin my training like Lucrecia wants." She watched as he flinched slightly from the mention of that name. Huffing she stormed off the bridge.

It was that moment that her statement registered to Vincent. _I think it's my first time being on an airship_. Turning he started after her to ask her what she had meant by that. Cid grabbed his arm, "Let her go. Nothing worse than a pissed off woman."

Vincent looked down at the hand holding his arm, then back up to the Captain's face. Facing the doorway he decided Cid may be right in this matter.


	10. Chapter 10

Sephiroth walked into the waiting room expecting Cloud to be sitting in one of the brown chairs lining the room. When he wasn't there he walked through door to the exam and treatment rooms.

"Sir. You're not allowed back….oh." The nurse said when she saw him. "I'm sorry General. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Soldier Strife." He said in response.

The woman jumped a little at the gruffness of his voice. "Right this way." She turned practically running. When they entered one of the exam rooms the doctor was taking and IV out of Cloud's arm.

The doctor looked up, pushing his glasses higher on his hawk like nose. "Good day General, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the doctor, watching the man turn pale while he started fidgeting. "I am here to pick up Soldier Strife. Why is he not ready?" He asked coldly, keeping the mask of being severely inconvenienced on his face, while he felt real concern over how pale the unconscious blonde was.

"Sorry sir but I was told to use a new batch of Mako and he seemed to have an odd reaction so we had to sedate him. I just gave him the injection to wake him, it should take effect any second." The doctor stuttered as he backed away.

"Very well. Leave." Sephiroth barked, watching the man dash from the room. A moan from the bed drew his attention back to the waking man.

"Cloud." Sephiroth said as he walked up to the bed.

Cloud blinked his eyes trying to focus, he felt like someone had dropped a building on him. Hearing his name he turned to see Sephiroth standing beside his bed, concern in his pale eyes.

"What happened?" Cloud asked. Rubbing his hands down his face, he couldn't really remember much of what happened. He remembered that the doctors had started the infusion and after about five minutes his stomach started to hurt. The pain had slowly progressed throughout his body, then lights out.

Sephiroth looked away from the young man, spotting the medical chart, he walked over to the clipboard and read it over. _Patient complained of stomach pain. Lost consciousness. Followed by a psychotic episode. Patient sedated. Infusion of X-M-D Mako halted. Traditional infusion started and finished._ Sephiroth's brows furrowed. That was the same treatment Hojo had been giving him for months.

"That's a strange look, is everything alright?" Cloud asked.

"Yes." He answered as the nurse stumbled into the room looking like a frightened rabbit that had been pushed into a snakes cage.

"Umm.." She looked back at the closed door, blinked a couple times, then like she had found a well of courage she straightened her back and turned to meet Sephiroth. She held out a pack of papers and said firmly, "These are Mr. Strife's discharge papers. They state that due to his reaction to the initial treatment he needs to be watched for the night and should he experience any unusual behavior he should be taken to the hospital immediately. Please sign these, thank you."

Sephiroth could see her hand shaking as he took the release forms, signed them and gave the stack back. The nurse bowed slightly then left the room.

Lilly sat on the edge of the deck watching the clouds float by. She had been wondering the ship after shouting at Vincent. She felt guilty about losing her temper with him, he was just trying to make sure she was taking it easy since she was so ill. Leaning forward onto the rail she looked over the edge of the deck. She knew she shouldn't be sitting here but she really needed the air, and something about being so high off the ground made her feel happy. She smiled when she caught sight of the ground peaking through the clouds.

_You really should be resting._ Lucrecia whispered in her mind.

"I am resting." Lilly answered aloud. Why did that woman always interrupt her when she needed time alone to think?

_No you're not._ Lucrecia scolded, concern in her disembodied voice.

"Just leave me alone." Lilly hissed, then added, "Aren't you supposed to be on my side. After all it was you who wants Mr. Tall, Dark, and brooding to train me."

_But your body is still suffering from your extended time in the Mako._

"Speaking of." Lilly interrupted her, "How long was I in there?" Lilly asked.

_You don't remember?_ Lucrecia asked hesitantly.

"No." Lilly answered. Lucrecia remained silent, "I asked a question." Lilly barked, letting the woman know she would not let the subject go.

_You need your rest._ Lucrecia said sternly, then Lilly felt a push against her mind.

"You bitch." She growled as she passed out.

Vincent had been looking for Lilly after he went to check on her and was informed she hadn't come to her room. He was fuming inside as he walked through the halls of the airship. This was the second time since he had met her that he felt like ripping things apart, and it didn't help that the demons within him were whining about her absence.

_We're not whining._ Chaos snapped.

Snarling at the demon, Vincent walked out onto the deck since it was the only place he hadn't been. She was sitting at the edge of the deck with her legs dangling through the rails. His heart nearly stopped with her so close to that kind of fall. Chaos even gasped. Then he heard her whisper "You bitch." as she fell back onto the deck. Chaos was beating at his head, frantic with worry, demanding he rush over to her side.

"She's been sitting there whispering to herself for a while." Cid said from beside the door, startling Vincent. Turning he looked at the Captain.

"I was watching over her because it's not safe for anyone to be out here while the ships so high up." Cid answered Vincent's unspoken question. Crushing his cigarette against the hull he pocketed it and turned to leave. "You should go get her and put her in bed." He said walking through the door.

Vincent turned and walked over to Lilly. He gently pulled her legs out of the railing and lifted her into his arms. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled into his chest, causing his heart to speed up and Chaos to purr.

_Stop that._ Vincent told Chaos.

_But she smells sooo good._ Chaos moaned as Vincent walked into the ship, finding her room he entered and laid her on the bed.

_Just a taste._ Chaos cooed.

_A taste of what?_ Vincent asked as he pulled the blanket over Lilly. He dropped it, gasping as images of Lilly beneath him moaning while he ran his tongue up her neck flashed into his mind.

_Taste._ Chaos begged again.

_No. She's just a child._ Vincent said grabbing his head, sighing as the images faded away.

_A child?_ Chaos questioned, then snickered as his presence disappeared deep within Vincent.

_What's so funny?_ Vincent demanded but chaos was already gone. Looking at Lilly he wondered what Chaos could possibly know about her that he didn't.

Leaving Cloud in the room to get his things together, Sephiroth went in search of the doctor finding the man in his office. The little man was sitting behind his desk running his fingers through what was left of his hair, looking up he froze.

"General." He said in surprise.

"The report states Psychotic episode, Explain." Sephiroth said.

The doctor ran his finger along the neck of his shirt like it was choking him, "Well sir, he began to fight us. We have video of the procedure." He said clicking away on the keyboard. Looking up at the T.V. screen he saw Cloud sitting in the reclined chair as they hooked up a bag to the IV. Sephiroth frowned at the yellow and brown liquid in the bag. The doctor advanced the video until Cloud passed out. The doctors in the room didn't seem to concerned until he woke. Grabbing the first doctor he roared as he tossed the man across the room. The doctors began rushing in to try to restrain Cloud but were unsuccessful. Then the doctor, who was sitting at the desk before Sephiroth, jammed a needle into Cloud's thigh while he was distracted with another. Cloud turned backhanding the doctor and yanking the now empty needle from his leg. Then he staggered while everyone backed away. Rubbing his face with his hand he dropped to a knee, then fell to the floor. Sephiroth watched as they put Cloud back on the bed and started a new bag, this time with the traditional blue/green Mako. As the doctor turned the T.V. off the nurse walked into the room informing him that Cloud was ready to leave. Sephiroth turned and left the office without another word


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud stood behind Sephiroth on the elevator as they rode it to the upper floors of the apartment building. Since the doctor said he was not to be alone tonight, Sephiroth had told Cloud he would be spending the night at his apartment. Cloud felt a blush threaten to rise form the events that had occurred during his last stay. Looking at Sephiroth's back he wondered if the marks had faded yet, sometimes being Mako enhanced was a good thing, but it sucked when you wanted to mark your lover for everyone to see.

Sephiroth watched Clouds reflection in the metal doors of the elevator. The boy swayed a little but otherwise he seemed like the effect of the experimental Mako was not affecting him, although he did seem a little red. Maybe he had a fever. The elevator dinged as it stopped at his floor then opened. Walking down the hall to his apartment, he could hear his nosey neighbor walking in her apartment. Unlocking his door, he grabbed Cloud and shoved him through moments before she opened hers. He did not acknowledge her as he slammed his door shut. Sephiroth prided himself on his ability to remain calm and show no emotion, but that woman's mere presence just pissed him off.

"Mind explaining to me why you just shoved me through the door." Cloud growled poking Sephiroth in the chest.

Sephiroth looked down at the hand assaulting his chest than into the furious blue eyes of the boy in front of him. "Excuse me?"

"I said…" Cloud did not have time to finish as his world tipped on its axis. When everything stopped moving he was pinned against the door with his feet dangling off the floor, and a very irritated body was holding him in place. Cloud tried to keep hold of the anger he had been feeling, but it drained away. Lust for the man dominating him surged through his veins like molten lava.

Sephiroth watched Clouds eyes darken as he stared at his mouth. He felt his own body react to the obvious lust clouding the blondes eyes, but the heat coming off the younger mans body was not from his desire. Cloud definitely had a fever and judging from the heat radiating from him it was very high. Sighing Sephiroth backed away slowly, letting Cloud slide gently to his feet. Cloud's eyes met his in question.

"You have a fever and should be resting while your body recovers from the incident at the lab." Sephiroth said as he turned away. "Are you hungry? I am not a good cook so we will have to order in. Is there a restaurant you prefer?"

When he turned around to look at a strangely quiet Cloud, he saw the boy looking at him with curiosity. "You can't cook?"

Sephiroth stared to Cloud in shock; he had just admitted one of his darkest secrets to the blonde without even hesitating. What the hell was wrong with him?

Cloud couldn't help but smirk at the alarmed look on Sephiroth's face. It was apparent he had never intended for him to know that about him, but it made Cloud feel good to know the General felt some kind of trust towards him. "I promise to keep your secret." Cloud said with a smile.

Watching Cloud's face light up, Sephiroth didn't feel so bad about letting his little secret out. That smile made him feel strangely warm deep inside where his cold hollow heart had once been.

Lilly woke up on her bed. It took her a moment to remember this was not were she fell asleep. Sitting up she looked around the room, her eyes falling on the man sitting in the windowsill his arm on his raised knee. He looked lost in thought as he sat there staring out the window.

"How long was I out?" She asked him.

"Two hours." He answered turning to face her. The sitting sun causing his red eyes to glow from under the fringe of his bangs. She remembered him from the vision Lucrecia had showed her. Through all the battles she had seen Vincent had fought hard by Cloud's side using the beasts that shared his body. It intrigued her to know such a secret and she wanted to know more. In the world Lucrecia had shown her he had been quiet always standing on the fringes of the group, never really joining in, so she was sure he wouldn't talk about how he had come to be like this.

"Vincent." She began as he turned to look out the window again. "I know why I was awakened. Lucrecia showed me."

She looked down at her hands lying in her lap; she could almost feel his eyes boring into her. Taking a deep breath, she told him about Cloud and Sephiroth, everything Lucrecia had showed her. She looked up at him then added, "She also said they are both in Midgar now."

Vincent remained quiet for a while, clearly lost in thought. In the short time she had been with him she could tell he was a man who though and planned everything with the information he had at hand. Then he turned those scarlet eyes on her and stood. Walking over to the end of the bed she sat on he looked down at her. "We will be arriving at the cabin in two days."

"I see, than we will begin training." She said looking up at him from the bed feeling a little vulnerable; from this angle, he was a little intimidating.

"No. You and I will continue to another location closer to Midgar where Sephiroth is." He said as he walked away. Opening the door, he walked out of the room.

Lilly took another deep breath to calm herself. He was just a little scary, that was the reason why her heart was beating faster, she thought to herself as she nodded. A moment later the door burst open again, startling Lilly. She looked over to see Yuffie coming in dragging an exasperated Tifa. The little brunette dropped onto the mattress. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Lilly answered as Yuffie leaned forward. Then she wrinkled her nose and leaned back.

"What?" Lilly barked.

Tifa blushed as Yuffie said, "You need a shower." waiving her hand in front of her face.

Lilly's mouth dropped open as her cheeks heated in embarrassment. Then anger crackled through her blood.

"You little brat." She shouted as she launched at the girl, causing blankets and pillows to explode from the bed. With a loud yelp, Yuffie hit the floor with Lilly sitting on her chest.

"Oww." She said rubbing the back of her head.

The blood drained from Lilly's face as she realized what she had done. She scrambled off the girl and crab crawled away slamming into the wall. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Tis okay. Don't worry it won't happen again." Yuffie said sitting up and crossing her legs. "You just surprised me."

Lilly brought her legs up and hugged them, blushing from embarrassment. She opened her mouth then closed it again. Turning a brighter shade of red she asked, "Where are the showers?"

Yuffie giggled. "You have one in here." She said pointing at the door.

"Thanks." Lilly muttered standing up then went to the room. Leaning against the closed door, she closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness threatened to take her down. Growling she fought it back, she was so done with being ill. Storming over to the shower she turned on the faucet and stripped the borrowed cloths off, tossing them into the corner. Stepping into the spray she sighed as the hot water ran over her tired body. Lilly thought she heard the door open, but when she peaked out the room was empty. Shrugging her shoulder she went back to cleaning herself, grumbling at the uncouth way that brat had informed her that she needed to clean herself. She picked up the shampoo bottle and began washing her ungodly long hair. She could already feel all the tangles and decided she may have to cut it. Finishing up, she turned the shower off. Stepping out she noticed a towel and some cloths stacked on the counter by the door. Smiling she realized she had heard the door open. She quickly dried herself and dressed in the cloths.

Opening the door, she stepped out looking around. Tifa was sitting in a chair across the room, but Yuffie was nowhere to be seen.

"She got bored." Tifa said. "I can help you with your hair. It looks really badly tangled."

"You may have to cut it." Lilly said grabbing some of her hair and pulling it forward to look at he mess.

"No it will be fine I promise. Sit here." Tifa said patting a stool in front of the chair she was sitting in. Tifa began the long work of combing out her hair.

"So where did you grow up?" She asked.

Tifa watched the girl's body tighten. "I don't know. All I remember is waking up in the experimental tube."

"Oh." Tifa said stopping brushing. She heard the girl sigh.

"It's okay. I'm sure it will all come back one day." Lilly said sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure it will." Tifa said as she finished brushing Lilly's hair. "Would you like it if I braided your hair? It may make it easier to take care of."

"Thank you." Lilly said blushing. Then she heard Tifa begin to hum as she started sectioning off her hair. Sighing Lilly began to relax from the gentle way Tifa was tending to her hair. After a moment she realized that Tifa was making two separate braids starting from the top of her head on either side, weaving down, then finally she tied them off with the braid ending at her hip.

"Here, take a look." Tifa said as she turned her toward the mirror. Lilly looked at herself in the mirror for the first time since she had woken to Lucrecia's request. She was an inch or two taller than Tifa, but mush skinnier. She sighed as she looked down at what was supposed to be a woman's body only to see small breasts and next to no curves. Nothing like the woman standing next to her.

"Don't you like the braids?" Tifa asked.

Lilly meet Tifa's gaze in the mirror, "I love them. It's just I'm not very pretty." She said looking at her feet.

Tifa smiled, "Yes you are."

Lilly blushed as she looked at her small chest, "But they are so small."

Tifa burst into laughter, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, "You can't compare yourself to me. I'm above average in that area. Besides having such large breasts is a pain. Literally. You have no idea how much my back hurts from carrying this things around."

Lilly giggled as she looked back up at Tifa. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now I think we should get you to the kitchen, you must be starving by now." And with that Tifa drug Lilly through the ship in search of food, while Lilly's belly rumbled loudly


	12. Chapter 12

Sephiroth had spent the better part of the morning finishing reports and preparing miscellaneous documents needed for the next few days. With his appointment with Hojo fast approaching this afternoon he needed to make sure things would go smoothly in his absence. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his tired eyes. He hated these sessions because they always left him weak for days.

The ringing of his phone interrupted his downward spiral into depression. Picking up the phone he frowned at the blank screen as he heard the ringing continue. Realizing it was the encrypted phone he shared with Zack he dug it out of his coat and answered.

"Hey, missing me yet?" Zack asked happily.

"No." Sephiroth answered honestly.

"Aw, come on." Zack whined, "You know you're going to miss me. I know you have one of your appointments with the mad doctor tonight."

Sephiroth had been grateful to have Zack as a friend since the first day the young man had found him unconscious in the lobby of his apartment. Zack had stopped by to give Sephiroth an important report when he had happened upon the scene. Zack had managed to get him upstairs to his apartment and had taken care of him for the two days it took to gain consciousness. Ever since Zack had made it a point to make sure he had arrived home safely, "Yes, but this time I have another to help me."

"How is Cloud?" Zack asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"He is doing well. Have you found the escapee?"

"No." Zack said quietly. "I have found some interesting information though. The subject is female, appearing to be in her late teens to early twenties, and seems to be suffering from Mako poisoning. She escaped with a man with black hair wearing a long red coat, and a claw on his left arm. That's not all." Zack sighed angrily. "The scientists are claiming the escapee's burned down the entire village of Nibelheim, and took Cloud's mother hostage."

Hearing the doubt in Zack's voice, Sephiroth knew there was more to the story than the scientists were admitting to. He wondered who this girl was and what Hojo was hiding concerning her.

"Sephiroth, I searched the village. I know the scientists started the fire, I also found tunnels beneath the Strife home. One of the exits emptied on the outskirts of Rocket Town. No one is talking there but I did notice Cid Highwind is gone with the airship." Zack said with a whispered tone as if someone would overhear their conversation.

"When you write up your report leave the last part out. What leads will you be exploring before returning?" Sephiroth asked already knowing the answer

"We're at a dead end so the scientists have told us our job is done and to go home." Zack hissed obviously hating being told what to do by those men.

"Than if your duty is done you are ordered to come back to Midgar." Sephiroth said.

"Yep. See ya soon." Zack said as he hung up the phone. Sephiroth closed the phone and put it away. Picking up the copy of the file he had given Zack, Sephiroth shuffled through the papers trying to find anything he could use to search Hojo's database for more information on this girl. Hours later when his clock chirped to remind him of his appointment he still had found nothing helpful.

Lilly followed Vincent down the overgrown trail glaring at his back. She was still a little pissy over their hurried goodbye and the fact that they would have to walk most of the way. The cabin Vincent had instructed Cid to take them to was high in the mountains just below the cloud line. There were no roads into the location making it the perfect hideout for the members of Avalanche. Lilly was still unsure of who they were or what their purpose was but that didn't really matter. Her only concern was watching over Sephiroth.

Lilly laced her fingers together behind her head then stretched her arms high above her head. Quickly dropping them when she felt a cold breeze on her ribcage. Grabbing the hem she tugged on the shirt Yuffie had given her. On the young girl the shirt had hit her mid stomach but since Lilly was a little bustier the shirt hit her just above the bottom of her ribcage. every time she raised her arms the shirt barely stayed below her breasts.

Upon thinking of Yuffie, Lilly looked up and shot Vincent another glare. Yuffie and Mr. Strife had all but begged Vincent to stay for a couple of days but he had refused. Probably because Yuffie had started to irritate him. Every time Lilly and Yuffie got together Yuffie was always showing her some kind of ninja move. The last time they had been alone Yuffie was trying to figure out how to unsheathe Lilly's swords. They had even discovered that the harness for the sheaths was backwards or rather upside down. From the front they looked like suspenders hooked to her belt but on her back they crossed where the sheaths crossed with the hilts down by her waist. That was the reason for the locks on the sheaths holding the swords in.

Reaching back she fingered the guardless hilts. She had asked Vincent if she could have the gloves Cid had given her in Rocket Town, but he had told her she was still a little to weak. Even though she hated him for saying so, she knew he was right. They had had to stop frequently for her to catch her breath during the three days they had been walking.

Vincent turned to look over his shoulder at Lilly when he heard her breathing a little heavily. He knew he had been pushing her a little harder than he should have, but she needed to gain her strength quickly. They should be near a village soon, then they could acquire transportation to the edges of Midgar. After that he had an idea of where they could hide while they observed the situation with Sephiroth and Cloud. He wasn't surprised Lucrecia's son was now the General of Soldier, he was even a little proud to know the boy had grown into an influential man. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that Hojo was still involved in the boys life. Vincent would like nothing more than to get his clawed hand around the bastards throat.

Lilly was starting to pant as she prayed Vincent would stop soon. She really needed a break but she wasn't going to admit it. She wanted to appear strong in his eyes. She knew she was attracted to him but the man was impossible. During these last days she had tried to start a conversation with him only to have him turn and give her a quiet look then ignore her, it was starting to piss her off. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice it when Vincent stopped walking.

Slamming into his back with a humph she staggered back ready to loose a string of insults and profanity when she saw his face. Following his gaze she saw a small village, she sighed in relief, maybe they could actually sleep in real beds tonight. Hell she'd be fine with a lumpy mattress on the floor.

"Please tell me we are going to be staying the night here." Lilly panted.

Vincent looked down into her hopeful eyes. He was about to agree when Chaos spoke up for the first time in three days.

_Yes._ Was all the demon said. Vincent looked down at the village and said, "Very well we will see if they have accommodations."

Cloud stood in Sephiroth's kitchen chopping up ingredients for tonight's dinner. It had been a week since he had had his first Mako treatment and he was still not allowed to go home, per Sephiroth's orders. Cloud couldn't help the smile on his face at this fact. The doctor had released him the day after the unsuccessful treatment but it looked like the General didn't want Cloud to leave. Looking at the clock he couldn't frowned, Sephiroth was an hour late coming home. Cloud knew he had a session with Hojo but Sephiroth had assured him that everything would be fine. Cloud had just sat the pan on the stove top when he heard the door open. Walking into the living room he was about to great Sephiroth when he saw the way he sagged against the door.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked walking up to the man.

Sephiroth looked up at him with dull eyes then they slid shut as he dropped to the floor. Cloud ran up to the unconscious man and shook him. "Sephiroth." He was so cold it scared Cloud. Rolling him over he made sure he was breathing, then he stood reaching under Sephiroth's shoulders and lifted his upper body. Cloud grunted from the dead weight of his lover, and dragged him to his room nearly tripping over a frantic cat. Once in the room it took Cloud a couple of tries but he managed to get Sephiroth into the bed. By now Sephiroth had broken into a cold sweat. Stripping him, Cloud ran into the bathroom and got some cold wet washcloths and wiped him down. Then covered him with the blankets on the bed. Nicodemus was now sitting on Sephiroth's chest mewling, unhappy with his masters unresponsive form. Cloud reached up and stroked the cat, "It's okay little one, he will be back on his feet soon." The cat rubbed its head into Cloud's hand. Sometime during the last couple of days they had come a tense truce, both understanding they would have to be nice to each other. Cloud and Nicodemus sat on the bed watching Sephiroth knowing it would be a long night.

Throughout the night Sephiroth went from sweating and thrashing in the bed, to ice cold and barely breathing. By morning both Cloud and Nicodemus were emotional wreaks and still Sephiroth slept. Cloud was beginning to worry there was something seriously wrong and was about to call the mad scientist who caused this when Sephiroth's phone rang. Picking it up he noticed it was Zack. Flipping it open, "Zack where are you?"

"Cloud?" Zack asked clearly confused.

"Of course it's me you idiot. Now answer my damned question." Cloud shouted.

"Whoa, calm down a minute and tell me what's going on." Zack said sternly.

Taking a deep breath Cloud told Zack what had happened.

Zack laughed a little. "He should be fine by tomorrow. It usually takes him a couple days to recover from one of Hojo's experiments. If he is not conscious by tomorrow morning call me, I should be back in Midgar by then." When Cloud didn't immediately answer Zack asked hesitantly, "Cloud are you going to be okay with this? I know your treatment didn't go very well."

"Are you sure he will be fine?" Cloud whispered looking down at Sephiroth's pale form on the bed.

"Yes." Zack said firmly leaving no room for doubt.

"Okay. I'll call you in the morning to let you know what is going on." Cloud said still not convinced everything was going to be fine.

Sephiroth groaned as his body protested him waking up. Opening his eyes he looked around the dark room. The last thing he remembered was seeing Cloud standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Trying to sit up he felt something laying across his chest preventing him from rising. Looking down he was surprised to see not only Cloud laying across his chest but Nichodemus was curled up under Cloud's chin. Looks like he worried the both of them. Reaching up he ran his hand through the spiky blonde hair tickling his chest. Cloud gasped, opening his eyes and sitting up causing Nichodemus to tumble from his body. They both sat there on the bed staring at Sephiroth with wide eyes. Reaching over he scratched his cat behind its ear reassuring the animal he was fine, then he lifted his arm signaling Cloud to lay back down. Cloud dropped back onto his chest and held on tight. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay." Cloud mumbled as Sephiroth stroked his hair. Sephiroth was surprised when both Cloud and his cat fell back to sleep so quickly. As he watched them he realized how messy their appearances were. Sephiroth couldn't remember the last time his cat looked disheveled, and even Cloud's normally spiky hairdo looked like the boy had ran his hands through it repeatedly. Closing his eyes, Sephiroth kept stroking Cloud's hair while he drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Cloud stood at the counter in the kitchen chopping the vegetables and meat for dinner tonight. The angry tap of the knife had Nichodemus hiding under the coffee table in the living room, waiting for the angry man to leave for the day. With every downward motion, Cloud felt his anger rise, and it was all Sephiroth's fault. It had only been a week since he had collapsed from Hojo's last experiment on him and Sephiroth was stubbornly insisting it was nothing more than a treatment. On top of that, the damned bastard of a doctor had ordered, yes ordered, Sephiroth to return today for another treatment. Even Zack was concerned over how close together the sessions were. Throwing the ingredients into the slow cooker for tonight because he knew he would be too busy to do any cooking tonight. After cleaning up his mess, Cloud left the apartment and headed to the training grounds to meet up with Zack. He hoped a long and grueling sparing match might be enough to burn off his anger.

Lilly was standing in the clearing near her new home gasping for breath. Holding her stomach, she dropped to her knees. "That….was….a….cheap….shot." she said through gasps for air.

Vincent just looked down at her. They had been here only a couple of days during which Vincent had been testing Lilly's abilities. She was far more skilled than he would have guessed; she just lacked the strength to do any real damage during their fights. If what Lucrecia said were true, she would need to become much stronger in order to fight Sephiroth should the time come.

"Again." Vincent barked. He watched her struggle to her feet, stumble forward a couple of steps, then take a fight stance. Her breathing was ragged but she faced him without hesitation.

Lilly could feel her heart pounding as she waited for his next attack. She knew the only way these training sessions ended was when she was so physically exhausted she couldn't move or she lost consciousness. She smiled as the mid day sun heated her body; at least she was still on her feet. When they had started these daily sessions, she had not lasted long against his attacks. It made her feel somewhat better that she had lasted half a day before she started to weaken.

Vincent jumped at her swinging his fist to make contact with her chest. She dodged throwing a punch at his face, he blocked. They exchanged blow after blow as her vision began to blur. She swung at him, missed and staggered forward, then fell to the ground. She tried to lift her body up but her arms wouldn't support her.

She heard Vincent sigh. "We are done for today."

Vincent knelt beside Lilly as she panted; fighting to keep her eyes open as she glared at him, but her tired body won the battle. As her eyes drifted shut, her breathing became even. Vincent reached out to brush her hair from her face, and then he bent over and lifted her to carry her back to the house.

Zack lifted his sword blocking Cloud's attack then swung his sword throwing Cloud away. Flipping Cloud landed on his feet launching at Zack again. Too easy. He sent Cloud rolling across the grass.

"You know if your emotions are in control you're never going to win." Zack said laying his sword on his shoulder.

Cloud growled, jumped to his feet and jumped at Zack again. This time Zack knocked Cloud's sword away, grabbed the blonde's arm and flipped him onto his back. Kneeling on Cloud's chest Zack said, "I can guess what's bothering you, but getting angry is not going to help the situation."

Cloud glared up at his friend, knowing Zack was right but unable to help the anger boiling his blood. "You knew what he was going through all this time. Why didn't you stop him?" Cloud shouted.

"Because he wouldn't let me." Zack hissed at the accusation. "Don't you think I tried?"

Cloud stopped struggling and looked up at his angry friend. He watched as Zack closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, opening his eyes again Zack smiled down at him. "If it bothers you so much talk to Sephiroth about it."

Standing Zack reached out a hand to cloud. The blonde looked at Zack's hand, then looked up into Zack's blue eyes. Feeling a little ashamed for attacking his friend Cloud took his hand allowing his friend to pull him to his feet.

"Come on lets go get some lunch." Zack said picking up Clouds sword and handing it to him.

"Okay." Cloud muttered, turning to follow his friend.

Lilly groaned as she opened her eyes, rolling over on the bed she looked out the window at the dark sky. Sighing she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The room swayed a little but at least it did not spin like it had the first time she had been beaten to the ground by Vincent. Closing her eyes she wondered briefly if she should go back to sleep but decided she needed get up to stretch her tender muscles. Walking from the room she looked in each room on the top floor of the house, frowning she went down the stairs and searched the rest of the house. Vincent was not in the house at all, grabbing a piece of fruit off the table, Lilly walked out onto the porch. Again, empty. Where could he be?

She stepped off the porch and walked towards the woods with no real destination in mind. She wondered the forest listening to the sounds of the nighttime animals around her. The sound of rushing water nearby drew her, turning in that direction she finished off her fruit and threw the core into the trees. Coming around a large boulder, she saw a beautiful waterfall but what had her ducking back behind the boulder was Vincent. A very naked Vincent standing below the cascade of water. Holding her breath, she peaked around the boulder. He was still there and it appeared he hadn't noticed her intrusion.

He stood there running his fingers through his long black hair as the water ran down his tall lean body. Even with the scares crisscrossing his body she could not stop the flood of desire heating her blood. He dropped his arms and turned jumping into the water.

Waiting and watching lily felt jealous of the water's contact with his body. As he emerged from the water, he pushed his hair out of his face, then swam through the water towards a spot near Lilly. Standing in the shallows, Vincent walked up onto the bank of the lake created by the waterfall. Swallowing hard, Lilly watched the trails of water rolling down his pale back to his perfectly sculpted ass. It took all her willpower to stay where she was when all she wanted to do was rush over to where he was and follow the water droplets with her tongue.

Then his body went stiff and his head snapped in her direction. She jerked behind the boulder clasping her hand over her mouth. Closing her eyes, she listened hard trying to hear what he was doing, but the waterfall overpowered any noise. Bracing herself, she peaked around the boulder but he was not there. Sighing in disappointment, she turned and walked back to the house with a small smile on her face. His beautiful backside would give her pleasant dreams for days.

Vincent watched Lilly as she walked back to the house. He had not expected her to be awake yet, so thinking he was safe from prying eyes, he had bathed in the waterfall. The condition of his body still bothered him and he did not want anyone to see the horrible scares Hojo had carved into his body during his experimentation. As Lilly neared his hiding spot, he heard her humming with a smile on her face.

Chaos chuckled from inside him. _She likes what she sees_.

Vincent just growled at the demon. Turning he walked away from Lilly, it had to be a coincidence because there was no way a woman would be interested in his body.

Cloud sat in a chair by the window looking out at the starlit sky. When Sephiroth came home this time, he had barely made it past the door before he collapsed. He heard a moan from the bed and turned to look at his patient. Sephiroth had kicked the blanket off his body during his fever-induced thrashing. Getting up he walked to the bed and pulled the covers over Sephiroth while silently cursing Hojo and himself. He should have said something before Sephiroth left this morning but he had been afraid of his response. Cloud knew Zack was right and he needed to talk to Sephiroth about this.

Nichodemus jumped up on the bed, lying on Sephiroth's chest he mewed. Cloud stroked the cats ears then went back to his chair. Why did he not have the courage to confront Sephiroth about this? He had fought with the man so many times even killing him once. Why was he unable to say what he felt? Looking at the man lying so helplessly on the bed he realized why he was being such a coward. He was afraid of loosing Sephiroth. Turning to the window Cloud knew he would have to get the courage to discuss these experiments with Sephiroth soon or he would loose the man he had come to love.


	14. Chapter 14

Cloud watched as two second class soldiers darted out of his way as he walked through the hallway looking for Sephiroth. He was pissed having heard from Zack that said General had another appointment with Hojo this made the sixth one in the last two months. He had tried to talk to him before but Sephiroth had cut him off or distracted him with his body. Now he was going to find him, gag him, tie him up and give him a piece of his mind. Cloud had already searched Sephiroth's office, the training room, and even the training grounds. Coming around the corner he nearly ran into the very person he was on the hunt for.

"There you are." Cloud growled.

"Cloud." Sephiroth said raising an eyebrow at the hostility in the younger mans voice.

Looking around Cloud saw a doorway to the right, grabbing Sephiroth by the arm he started pulling the man into the room, "We need to talk."

Sephiroth felt his blood begin to boil from being dragged into the room by Cloud. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared down the seething blonde. In a menacing tone Sephiroth asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You need to stop Hojo's experiments on you that bastard is using you with no care to your health." Cloud growled with his hands fisted at his sides. Sephiroth had wondered when Cloud would finally snap, but Cloud needed to know this topic was not up for discussion. This was something he was required to do as a member of soldier and as the son of Hojo.

"This is none of your concern." Sephiroth said in a low deadly voice.

"Not my concern?" Cloud asked taking a step back, "I have been the one taking care of you when you were unconscious."

"If caring for me is an inconvenience, then do not come over anymore." Sephiroth said coldly. Cloud felt his lungs shut down and his heart constrict violently at those words. Looking into Sephiroth's eyes he saw no emotion there, could it be that Sephiroth didn't have any feelings for him? Nodding Cloud walked from the room not knowing what else to do.

Sephiroth watched Clouds eyes dim after what he had said, then walk out of the room defeated. Rubbing his hand down his face, he knew he could have handled that better but he knew his duty and Cloud needed to accept it.

Lilly sat on a tree stump taking an afternoon break. Today's training had not been much of a challenge now that Vincent would not let her use her swords, guess he was afraid she would cut off his head. Seriously, she thought with a sigh, she hadn't even swung her sword that hard, he just stepped into it. During the last two months she had gotten much stronger, Vincent would not say it but she knew she was close to matching his strength. During their fights, the only thing that kept him wining was his intelligence and skill. She still let her emotions get control over her, do something stupid and then be defeated. She looked across the clearing at Vincent as he leaned against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. She could feel something just out of her reach every time she fought with Vincent. It was frustrating. Leaning back on her hands she looked up at the tree branches hanging over her.

_Be patient you're progressing well._ Lucrecia said.

Lilly sighed. _Whatever._

She was getting tired of being told to be patient.

"We are done for today. I have some business I need to attend to." Vincent said startling Lilly.

"Business?" Lilly asked. "Where? There is nothing around here other than Midgar and you told me we need to stay out of the city."

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with." Vincent said stepping away from the tree.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Lilly asked, sounding a little panicky. She had not truly been alone since she woke and the thought was scaring her.

"Two days." he replied.

Lilly's heart stopped, "Two days. You cannot be serious. What am I supposed to do for two days?" She practically shouted. Standing from her perch on the tree stump, she held her fists to her side wanting desperately to grab him and beg him not to go.

"Rest." He said walking away. Lilly watched him go. Rest, that was not going to be possible, she knew she was being silly but she really didn't want to be alone. Growling in frustration, she decided that she would follow him, at least then she would have something to keep her mind occupied.

Cloud was wondering the slums lost in thought when he found himself standing in front of Aerith's church. Looking up at the one place, he had felt content he wondered if this Aerith would know him. Pushing the door open, he walked in and looked around the empty church; guess she wasn't here. Walking up to the bed of flowers, he stopped at the edge of the floor. In the center of the flowers was a large stone. Frowning he approached it but stopped when he saw the writing on it. Dropping to his knees, he ran his hand over the letters that spelled out Aerith's name what was going on.

"Did you know her?" Cloud turned to see Zack standing by the pew. Cloud didn't answer as he turned back to the headstone.

"She died about a year ago. No one knows how or why." Zack said sitting.

"Did you know her?" Cloud asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. She was a very kind woman." Cloud turned when he heard the pain in Zack's voice. "I was gone when it happened."

"I'm sorry I just saw a church and came in." Cloud said standing and walking over to sit by Zack.

Zack nodded, "So you want to tell me what happened today?"

"Not much." Cloud said. Zack looked at his friend and knew that he blonde would not open up at this time. It was frustrating knowing both his friends were suffering and he had no way to help. Sighing he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _Aerith please help my friends I think you're the only one who can help calm their souls._

Lilly stood in the street looking around. Where had that raven-haired bastard went to? Lilly had been following Vincent with no problems until she had stepped around the corner and he was gone. Not the kind of lost in the crowd type of gone, because the street was empty, but the vanished into the air type. Turning around she saw the towers of what looked like a church peaking over the buildings. Curious she walked in that direction. As she came around a building she gasped, it was an impressive sight.

She began to approach the church when a dark haired man walked out of the double doors. He briefly looked in her direction then turned the other way and walked off. Peaking through the doors Lilly saw a blonde haired man sitting on one of the pews. Opening the door Lilly was overwhelmed by the sadness radiating from the man causing her heart to ache for him.

"Um. Excuse me?" Lilly said quietly. The man turned to look at her over his shoulder, his sad blue eyes never really met hers.

Turning away he said, "This church had no minister. It's empty."

"You're here." Lilly said, she thought she heard him whisper '_am I?' _but it could have been her imagination.

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm kind of lost and need help getting out of the city." Lilly said walking up to the hole in the floor where dozens of yellow flowers were growing. Squatting she inhaled their lovely calming scent.

"I can't help you." Cloud muttered, watching the dark haired girl reach out and touch one of the flowers just as Aerith did in his other life. When she turned to look at him over her shoulder, he stared into her blue/green eyes. Surprise pushed back his sorrow for a moment as he realized she had been exposed to high levels of Mako. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lilly." She said smiling, standing she walked over to where he sat. "What is your name?"

"Cloud." He said looking up into her face. He didn't know her, had never seen her, where did she come from?  
"It is nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand. Cloud took it reluctantly. "So Cloud, if your last name is Strife, your mother sends a message. She's safe and hopes you're doing well."

"You know my mother? Where is she? Were you the one who took her away from Nibelheim?" Cloud demanded jumping to his feet. Lilly took a step back and looked away a moment.

"Yes I know you mom. She is a real nice lady. She's safe in a hideout, and no I didn't take her away from Nibelheim she helped me and a friend escape Hojo." During her last statement, she met his eyes daring him to call her a liar.

"Hojo." Cloud growled. Why did that bastards name always come up? He was and always would be the center of all that was wrong in the world.

"Is there something wrong?' Lilly asked.

"That bastard is hurting someone I care for and I can't get him to see it." Cloud said dropping onto the pew.

"I see. It hurts you watching his suffering." Cloud looked up at Lilly and nodded. "Have you told him how it hurts you?"

Cloud looked away. "He told me to leave if I couldn't handle it."

Lilly squatted in front of Cloud and tapped her finger on her bottom lip, pretending to be in thought. "You love him that's the reason it hurts so much."

Cloud closed his eyes. Was it really so obvious to a stranger what his feelings for Sephiroth were.

"Maybe you should express your feelings without the anger and maybe play on his sense of duty." Lilly stood and crossed her arms, "You know 'if you keep this up you will be to weak to do your job' or something like that"

Cloud let out a laugh at her antics. She did have a point, "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not. You just couldn't see it through the pain." Lilly said lacing her fingers behind her back and leaning forward a little. Closing her eyes, she smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks." Cloud said standing, "So you needed help out of the city, just follow me."

"K. Oh and would you like my phone number so we can keep in touch? That way if I'm lost again you can come rescue me. Also I can keep you updated on your mother." Lilly said skipping towards the door of the church behind Cloud.

"Sounds good." Cloud said looking over his shoulder at her. It was strange, he may not recognize her from his past, but she felt very familiar to him.

As Cloud lead Lilly to the outskirts of Midgar they had chatted comfortably about nothing in particular. She had finally gotten him to admit that Sephiroth was the one he had fallen in love with. She had told him of her escape from the lab in Nibelheim and his mother's part in it. When they had finally reached the border of the city she had wished him luck with Sephiroth and gave him a giant hug. As he watched her walk away, he realized he may have just gained a new friend and if his mother had any say, a new sister.

Returning to Sephiroth's apartment Cloud decided he would try Lilly's advice.

Sephiroth rode the elevator up to his apartment. His treatment had been exceptionally painful today. The dark Mako still burned through his veins like fire. Leaning forward he rested his hand on the wall fisting his shirt above his heart. He wasn't sure he could make it home as his vision began to darken. "Cloud," he whispered as he slid to the floor, but he knew Cloud would not be waiting this time, not after the way he had treated him.

Cloud was sitting on Sephiroth's couch petting Nichodemus. Somehow, they had become friends during these last months. Sephiroth had even called the cat a traitor a few times when he had followed Cloud around the apartment. Nichodemus was purring loudly while he rubbed his head into Cloud's hand.

Cloud felt something wrong, even Nichodemus's head snapped up, staring at the door. Gasping Cloud ran to the door and jerked it open. Darting into the hallway as the elevator doors opened, Cloud saw Sephiroth on the floor inside, "Damn it."

Cloud rushed into the elevator just as the doors started to close. Forcing the doors open Cloud pulled the half-conscious man to his feet. Wrapping Sephiroth's arm over his shoulders he half-dragged Sephiroth back to the apartment as Nichodemus mewed from the doorway.

Sephiroth woke with a groan, looking around he realized he was in his room. Frowning he tried to remember how he had gotten into his bed, the last thing he remembered was the elevator. Rolling over with the intention to get out of the bed he was surprised to see Cloud asleep at his bedside sitting in a chair. He had not expected to see him here not after the last time he had seen the blonde. Reaching out he gently brushed Cloud's hair from his face seeing the tears still clinging to his eye lashes.

Cloud sighed then opened his eyes; blinking a couple times, he looked up at him. Sephiroth watched Cloud as he shut down his emotions then sat up in the chair, "You have been unconscious for five days. Do you need help into the shower?"

Sephiroth reached out to grab Cloud's chin but the blonde leaned back out of reach. "What is the matter? I can tell you have been crying."

"It does not concern you." Cloud said closing his eyes.

"Cloud." Sephiroth warned reaching out again.

"No." He said standing. "I'll have something ready for you to eat after your shower." Then Cloud turned and left the room. Sephiroth sat up with a groan, his body was still weak even after five days of sleep. Rubbing his hand down his face, he stood heading for the shower to wash away the haze that was still fogging his mind. As he walked into the bathroom Nichodemus sat on the counter staring at him with his eyes narrowed. Walking up to his cat, Sephiroth reached out to pet his head only to draw his hand back with a hiss. Looking at the four long scratches on his hand, he looked back at Nichodemus in surprise. With a growl, the white cat hopped of the counter and pranced out of the bathroom like a war hero.

"Traitor." Sephiroth whispered as he turned the shower on and entered.

Cloud heard the shower turn off and soon the bathroom door opened. Grabbing a plate, he scraped the contents of the pan onto it then turned and handed it to the man standing at his back.

"Why are you here?" Sephiroth asked a little harshly.

"I'm here because I care about you." Cloud answered.

"But you still do not approve to the treatments." Sephiroth added.

"No I don't. Not only because I hate seeing you suffer, but because the greatest General in Shin-Ra's army can not do his duty while he is lying unconscious in bed." Cloud said crossing his arms and fighting to keep his heartbeat steady.

"Excuse me." Sephiroth said.

"What would happen if a war broke out while you were here? Or if there was an assassination attempt on the Shin-Ra president? Who do you think would be the ones to take your place?" Cloud watched Sephiroth's face as he answered each question in his mind, running through all the scenarios. Then Cloud witnessed an emotion come to Sephiroth's eyes he never thought he would see. Absolute despair.

Sephiroth felt pain in his heart as Cloud's questions made him think of every possible outcome to each scenario. All of them ended with the two people that meant the most to him broken, gone from his life forever. Looking up at Cloud he sat his plate down and pulled the blonde into a tight hug as emotion's he had not felt in a long time flooded his system. Grabbing the hair at the back of Cloud's neck, he pulled his head back and covered Cloud's mouth with his.

Cloud pressed his hands on Sephiroth's chest pushing lightly. Sephiroth pulled back staring down into cloud's eyes.

"No." Cloud said as he pulled away turning he left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Then cloud left the apartment


	15. Chapter 15

Sephiroth stood before the President, watching the man think over Sephiroth's request. Sephiroth had made his argument as eloquently as he could with the complaining doctor interrupting him frequently.

Though Sephiroth's external appearance was of a man who could care less what decision the President came to, inside Sephiroth was praying to all things holy that the President would see his point of view. It hurt watching Cloud walk away last night and maybe that was the reason for his nightmare.

_Sephiroth was standing on a bloodied battlefield devoid of bodies save two. With every step, he took in their direction his chest would constrict painfully. On the edge of the cliff, overlooking Midgar lay Zack. His bullet riddled body lifeless as Cloud kneeled at his side. Cloud turned his head in Sephiroth's direction as one tear escaped his sad blue eyes. Closing his eyes, he dropped his head back and let out a pain-filled scream that took Sephiroth's breath away. Jerking upright in bed it had taken him a while to realize that it had been a nightmare. Leaving his bed he had went to the living room and sat on the sofa with his head in his hands taking deep breaths to erase the remnants of the nightmare. He realized in that moment the true meaning of what Cloud was talking about. If Sephiroth was not there to protect them, he would loose the only people who really meant anything to him._

_Picking up his laptop he had hacked into secretary's computer looked for an appointment time with the President he could take over. Finding an appointment for Hojo, Sephiroth erased it happily and placed his name in the slot. _

The President leaned forward, laced his fingers together over his desk and said, "I agree with Sephiroth, the debilitating experiments will stop. I need him able to do his duty doctor and this last incident left me without my general for five days."

"But sir." Hojo's nasally whine grated on Sephiroth's nerves.

"No. The matter has been decided." The president said turning his chair around, clearly dismissing them. Hojo growled and stormed out of the office. Sephiroth bowed his head slightly and turned to leave.

"General."

"Yes sir," he said facing the president again.

"Never mind. You're dismissed."

Sephiroth nodded and left the room. Riding down the elevator, he decided he would hunt down Cloud and let the little shit know he had won this little battle. The elevator dinged like the bell starting a fight as the doors opened.

Cloud was heading to the showers after his morning with Zack growling, he was disgusted. It had been raining this morning so naturally the black haired bastard had decided to spar outside. Covered in mud from head to toe, Cloud regretted getting out of bed today. The door to the shower room banged against the wall as Cloud stormed to the furthest stall from the entrance. Sitting on the seat out side the shower, he took off his soaked boots and socks and threw them cross the room. This was all Sephiroth's fault because the jackass didn't seem to understand how Cloud really felt. Did Sephiroth even try to stop him from leaving? No. Growling Cloud tugged his shirt over his head then dropped his pants. He probably would have felt better if he hadn't had his ass handed to him by Zack. The bastard must be part cat because he never lost his footing in the wet grass and mud. Turning the knobs, he stepped into the hot spray of water and sighed.

Sephiroth had seen a very disgruntled and filthy Cloud come in from the training grounds. As he walked by Sephiroth's hiding place he could hear the man growling about the weather and a first class asshole. The corner of his mouth twitched, looked like Zack decided to have a little fun with the blonde. Quietly Sephiroth followed his pray through the halls to the showers were he watched the muddy blonde throw his shoes and cloths across the room. When Cloud's back was to him, he walked up to the stall as Cloud sighed.

Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall, blocking any path of retreat, and watched as the mud ran off his body. Abandoning his initial reason for finding Cloud, Sephiroth decided he would punish the little blonde for walking out on him last night.

"Hello cloud." Sephiroth said watching the man jump and turn around with wide eyes.

"Sephiroth." Cloud watched Sephiroth drop his arms and step away form the wall towards him. "Don't. Your cloths will get wet." Cloud said stepping back, but Sephiroth continued to advance on him. Cloud reached out to stop Sephiroth only to have his arms pinned to the wall above his head and Sephiroth plastered against his body.

"What…" Cloud began but was cut off when Sephiroth covered his mouth with his own, thrust his tongue inside.

(Sexually explicit content deleted. If you wish to view please go to or and serch for my name: whitetiger)

Pulling Cloud to his feet, he noticed the laughter in his eyes. "What?" Sephiroth barked.

"I'm sure you don't have a change of cloths in here and you probably don't want to walk down the halls soaked."

As they found some spare cloths, they never noticed the man in the hallway. He chuckled to himself as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and walked away from the shower room.


	16. Chapter 16

Sephiroth woke suddenly, panting from the nightmare he had been caught up in. Rolling over he wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled the blonde close while he buried his face in Cloud's hair, then inhaled trying to calm his racing heart. In the two weeks since their disagreement, Sephiroth had been having disturbing nightmares, each one worse than the previous. He had seen himself doing cruel things to Cloud and to the people who had been precious to the blonde. During this last nightmare, Sephiroth watched helplessly during what had been their final fight. In the background, Sephiroth could hear a sadistic laughter coupled by whispering he could not make out. It was as if someone else was in control of his mind as he attacked Cloud, and finally with Cloud ending his dream self's life.

Cloud groaned in his sleep wrapping his hand around Sephiroth's hand where it gripped Cloud's side. Sephiroth placed a kiss on Cloud's shoulder as the blonde woke. Turning Cloud blinked sleepily at Sephiroth over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked yawning.

"Just a bad dream." Sephiroth said as Cloud rolled to his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked running his fingers through Sephiroth's pale hair.

"I don't remember what it was about." Sephiroth answered closing his eyes from the feel of his hair being stroked.

Cloud scowled. "How can you not remember? You have been having them every night."

Sephiroth ran his thumb along Cloud's bottom lip. "How can I not forget when waking to you."

Cloud smiled, "You're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" Sephiroth asked leaning down to brush his mouth against Cloud's.

With a sigh, Cloud wrapped his fingers in Sephiroth's hair. "Yes."

Then Cloud pulled him roughly into his mouth.

After months of training with Vincent, Lilly had learned some helpful tactics, and she was making use of one. Stealth. Smiling she crawled across the ground towards the edge of the cliff beside the Vincent's favorite place, the waterfall. Down below the unsuspecting, gorgeous man was taking one of his quiet moments. Peaking over the edge, she saw Vincent sitting on the grass beside the water, one knee raised with his clawed hand resting on it while his black hair danced in the breeze. Sighing, she would give everything she owned to run her fingers through it. Lilly watched as he flexed the claw looking at it as if it offended him. She had asked why he wore it once, he had told her it was part of him and he could not remove it, and then walked away. End of subject. So she had never asked again, but today as she watched he removed the clawed gauntlet and laid it on the grass beside him. She couldn't believe he had lied to her about it, however, when he held up his arm she understood. The entire hand and forearm were horribly scarred; it looked like someone had stuck his arm in a meat grinder. Before she could feel anything close to pity, his head jerked up.

Lilly sucked in her breath and scooted away from the edge of the cliff. Rolling onto her back, she held her breath and waited. When she did not hear anything, she let her breath out in a sigh grateful he had not noticed her. Looking up at the cloud-filled sky Lilly wondered what had happened to cause such a disfiguration, she knew Hojo had experimented on him but he never talked to her about it. Anytime she asked he would either answer yes, no, or completely ignore her.

A blast of wind caught her off guard, covering her eyes she was surprised by the feeling of something landing on the ground on either side of her. Looking up she saw Vincent standing above her his red eyes glaring down at her.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Looking up at the sky." She answered watching him closely. He looked pissed, which was something she had never seen before. There was no way spying on him could have cause this reaction, so what the hell had happened?

"You were not sneaking up on me?" He demanded.

"No" She said getting ready for anything. Her swords were just out of arms reach but she was sure she could get to them before he tore into her.

Vincent had been sitting beside the waterfall lake lost in his past, trying to remember why he had ever cared for Lucrecia. Ever since he had met Lilly he had felt drawn to her, maybe not as much as Chaos had been, but there was still something there. What he had felt for Lucrecia was nowhere as strong as what he was starting to feel for the young brunette he had been training. Flexing his hand, he was reminded at the condition of his body. Tortured as he had been by the madman Hojo, Vincent knew he held no appeal physically, but he had still caught glimpses of desire in Lilly's eyes. As he had sat there he had became aware of someone watching him. Chaos had purred, Vincent's signal it was Lilly.

Looking down at the woman who had plaguing him he pulled his gun from his holster at his hip, "It's time to test your abilities to their fullest level. You'll need to come at me with the intent to kill."

"I can't do that." she said her eyes wide as she looked down the barrel.

Vincent aimed at her head. "Yes you can."

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Giving you a reason you lying, weak little bitch." He growled squeezing the trigger.

Anger flushed through Lilly's bloodstream at what he had just called her. Growling she kicked out at him the moment he fired the gun, the bullet grazing her cheek as it thudded into the ground beside her. Her foot connected with his stomach as she roared in a murderous rage. Grabbing her swords, she tossed the sheaths away and jumped for the bastard with a war cry that sent the birds screeching into the air.

Cloud had slept in late this morning after his blissful night with Sephiroth. Sitting up in the bed, he winced from the tenderness in his body. Nichodemus opened his eye to stare at him as he lay contently on his back. Cloud reached out and scratched Nico's stomach gaining a loud purr in response. Getting up cloud looked at the clock; he had about an hour before he would meet Sephiroth and Zack for lunch. Taking a shower, he then dressed and left the apartment after sitting out some food for Nico.

A short time later Cloud walked into the office building and pulled out his phone to check the time. He still had about fifteen minutes before his lunch date. Smiling cloud walked down the hall towards the elevators as a man stepped out of a door in front of him. Cloud stepped to the side to avoid him but the man stepped back into his path. A sharp pain in his shoulder caused Cloud to look behind him at the man who had stuck him with a needle. Then stranger in front of him lunged for him. Cloud viciously slugged the one man as he kicked the other sending both flying in different directions. Whatever they had injected into him did not take long to hit his system as hit his knees when his strength faded. The two men jumped up and grabbed Cloud holding him down until the drug had more of an effect on him.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out you were the reason Sephiroth chose to stop the treatments." Cloud looked up at Hojo. "Now you will have to take his place," the man said staring down at him.

"Bastard." Cloud growled fighting to free himself, but it was no use. His limbs were beginning to go numb.

"I'll make sure no one will find you. I'm tired of loosing my test subjects. Let's get going." Hojo said turning away.

The two men picked Cloud up as his vision began to fade. "Too bad the boss won't let us have some fun. He's real pretty." Their sadistic laughter rang in his ears as he lost consciousness.

Sephiroth was reading through the information Zack had gathered. "Where did you get this?"

"I have my sources." Zack said smugly. Sephiroth just eyed him over the top of the papers then continued. The report was about the girl who had escaped Hojo's lab in Nibelheim. As Sephiroth read the documents concerning subject zero he became more appalled by the scientist's actions.

The girl had been _given_ to the scientist while she was an infant. Since then she had endured roughly thirty years of experiments. "You will notice that the good doctor tried out every new form of our Mako treatments on her before giving them to the soldiers." Sephiroth nodded. "Also when she escaped, the experiments on you began."

Sephiroth looked up at his first. "If she is gone and he can't use me than…" he stopped as he watched the color fade from Zack's face.

"Cloud." They said in unison. Sephiroth had noticed the doctors hanging around watching him but he had never thought for a minute that Cloud might have been in danger because of their relationship. However, what better revenge for Sephiroth's betrayal than to use Cloud as his new experimental subject.

Grabbing the phone, Sephiroth dialed Cloud's number as he looked at the clock. They were supposed to meet in five minutes but after several rings, it went to voicemail. Sephiroth left a message for cloud to call.

Zack picked up his phone and dialed. "Hey Erica. I need a favor. Can you locate a buddy of mine through the GPS on his phone?"

He stood and headed for the door with Sephiroth hot on his heals. They passed the elevator and headed for the stairs.

"In the lobby." Zack shouted as he jumped over the rail landing on the next flight of stairs.

As they burst threw the door into the lobby Zack continued with Erica. "Where?"

"That way." Zack said turning for the hallway by the elevators. Coming to a stop in the empty hall Zack looked around then saw cloud's phone lying on the floor.

"Thank you Erica." He said hanging up as he picked up Cloud's phone. _Now what?_ Zack thought to himself. He turned as Sephiroth turned to the lobby, walked past the front desk with the sputtering attendants, then entered the security office.

"There was someone abducted by the elevators not long ago find him." Sephiroth barked. Then men jumped from the harshness in Sephiroth's voice and rushed to obey his orders. Cloud appeared on the monitor walking down the hall moments before the attack. The scene blurred as the security guards scanned forward following the men as they carried cloud out of the building.

"That's all there is in the buildings security." The security guard said in a shaky voice.

Growling Sephiroth grabbed the nearest man by the collar and pulled him from the chair. Typing on the computer, he gained access to the Shin-Ra database then the surrounding security system until he found Cloud again, then followed until the men began loading the blonde onto a helicopter. Hojo turned looking into the camera and saluted it with a triumphant smirk on his face. Then he climbed aboard the helicopter moments before it lifted from the ground. Looking at the time imprint on the camera he noted it was fifteen minutes ago. With a roar, he slammed his fist into the monitor shattering the screen, sending sparks and glass showering him. His hate-filled eyes caused a shiver to run down Zack's spine.

_Let me out._ Chaos whined.

_Shut up._ Vincent told him as he blocked a vicious attack from Lilly that could have taken his head off. He had told her to attack to kill and she was making good on that order. If the cuts on his arm and legs were anything to go by.

Chaos laughed. _Shouldn't have called her such names._

Vincent winced as his gauntleted arm was met with her blade. Looking into her rage filled eyes he watched as the pupils slit in fury, _maybe not._ Vincent agreed but he had not been thinking when he had insulted her.

_Let me out. I'll calm her._ Chaos added with a purr.

_No._ Vincent said sternly.

_Please. She looks so tasty dripping in sweat._ Chaos said adding a visual of him licking a path up her bare stomach.

Vincent was so caught off guard by the visual he forgot he was in a fight.

_Look up._ Chaos said with a chuckle. Vincent responded a moment too late. She kicked him in the gut, sending him through a few trees before he slid to a stop on the forest floor. He blinked the dirt from his eyes as he gasped for breath. He was sure if he had been human, he would have been spit in two from that kick. A moment later, she was straddling his hips with a handful of his red coat. He stared up into her Mako blue eyes as she fought her emotions. Her hands tightened briefly on his coat before she jerked him up into a kiss.

Chaos purred from the aggressive action. The demon was getting exactly what it wanted. Vincent's mind was blank as his body reacted like a match to gasoline.

She bit his bottom lip causing him to gasp; taking advantage, she forced her tongue into his mouth. He and chaos moaned from her exotic taste.

_More._ Chaos ordered as he gave a hard push against Vincent's mind to free himself. Vincent reacted to the threat as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. He shoved Lilly off his lap and jumped to his feet. She lay on the debris covering the ground panting. Her eyes hooded with desire watching him hungrily. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and pushed Chaos as deep into his psyche as he could. Looking at her coldly he said, "Your training is done. I can teach you no more. If it is a warm body you need, go to town. You can never be the woman I desire." with that he turned and walked away.

"And just who the hell do you desire?" Lilly demanded from her position on the ground.

Turning Vincent looked at her with his cold eyes, "Lucrecia."

"Very well, leave, but you will still need to keep me informed of Sephiroth's activities. Or did you forget your love's orders." She hated herself for saying it as she watched his body tighten in anger.

"I have not forgotten," he said as he disappeared.

She had been so sure he desired her in that moment. That is why she had made such a bold move. She had even felt his body harden below her while she plundered his mouth. She sighed as she stood. She decided to walk down to the waterfall to cool down in its glacial water, and get some of the dirt and sweat off her body.

Zack watched Sephiroth from the doorway to the balcony while his friend leaned against the rail glaring at the darkening sky. They had searched Hojo's lab for anyone or anything that would tell them where the bastard had taken Cloud to, but they had found nothing. Every one of the scientists had disappeared leaving broken computers and burnt paper in their wake.

"We'll find him." Zack whispered but it seemed Sephiroth could not hear him. Turning Zack walked away. Opening his phone, he dialed his contact and waited while the phone rang. When a man answered Zack said, "Hey buddy I have need of your help."

"What do you need?" The man asked

"I need you to track down all of Hojo's labs. He had taken a friend of mine." Zack said with a barely suppressed anger.

"That I can do. I will gather the information and send it to your phone." Then the man hung up. Looking back at Sephiroth through the doors Zack prayed his contact would find the information soon.

Zack frowned as something vibrated in his pocket. Reaching into his pocket, he found Cloud's phone. Flipping it open the phone turned on, _shit, _he thought, it was set to auto answer.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said form the speaker. "Cloud are you there? You didn't call earlier so I became worried. Is this a bad time?"

Was the little bastard cheating? No, Cloud cared too much for Sephiroth. "Who is this?" Zack barked. "How do you know Cloud? Do you know where he is?"

"What happened?" She asked concern in her voice.

"Who are you?" Zack demanded.

"You could say I'm his sister. Now what is going on?" She barked.

"He's missing." Zack said quietly.

Lilly felt like someone had punched her in the chest. Closing her eyes, she sat in the kitchen chair.

"How long? Do you know who took him?" She asked the man on the phone.

"He was taken at noon today by a man name Doctor Hojo." The man growled the name into the phone.

"I see. Can you please keep Cloud's phone on you and call me if you find him. I'm going to call a friend and see if he can help. If we find anything on our end I'll call you." Lilly heard the man ask her name as she disconnected the call. She knew he was one of two men, Sephiroth or Zack and since he was not screaming at her, she knew she was talking to Zack. The one she had heard was searching for her.

Picking up the phone, she dialed Vincent but was not surprised when the call went to voice mail. "Vincent Hojo has cloud. I need to know where all he could have taken cloud. Please Vincent I need your help."

A moment later, she received a text. 'Stay where you are I'll find him.'

Growling she looked at the phone tempted to break it to pieces she replied 'Don't take too long


	17. Chapter 17

Sephiroth stood in his bathroom hunched over the counter in front of the sink. His fingers dug into the porcelain of the sink as he fought his raging emotions. It had been two months since Hojo had taken Cloud and they had yet to find a single lead to where the man had taken his lover. Sephiroth knew he was running out of time, not just to protect Cloud's life but for his sanity as well. He could feel his mind slipping. Yesterday he had knocked one of his subordinates through the wall when the man had brought yet another negative report on Cloud's search. Had Zack not been there he would have killed the man with his own hands.

Running water in the sink, he splashed the cold water on his face, looking up into the mirror he watched the drops of water run down his face. Zack had asked him to come to the training room today to watch the men train, so he decided he would go in a desperate attempt to distract his mind.

Lilly stood at the very edge of the military grounds watching the soldiers training on the field before her. Lilly had been keeping an eye on Midgar since Cloud's disappearance and had heard that Sephiroth was becoming violent towards his men. Looking at the buildings in the distance, she knew she would have to force one of these men to tell her where to find the General.

When she had found out Sephiroth's mind was starting to slip she had expressed her concern to Vincent, but he had told her she needed to stay calm. However, he had yet to uncover any useful information on Cloud's location. So, breaking her word, she decided to take matter into her own hands. Stepping from the shadows, she walked towards the main military building.

"Hey. No unauthorized personnel are allowed here." One of the men said as he approached her. She could feel her devious smile cross her face. Vincent always hated sparing with her when she wore it. He told her the battle was harder for him to win when she wore that smile. Spinning the wooden batons she had stolen, she struck the man, sending him across the field. Standing there in her battle stance grinning, she waited while the fighting on the field stopped. The men watched as her victim slid to a stop, then turned on her, attacking in mass. Lilly laughed as she launched into the group.

Sephiroth stood in the training room trying to keep himself in place as the men around him spared. Growling he realized that this was not helping to distract him. Zack had persuaded him to stay back because he feared Sephiroth would decimate any opponent he stood against. Looking out the window he prayed the last three men he had sent out to search for Cloud would come back with good news.

Just then, the doors to the room burst open falling at an angle as the hinges gave out. Everyone grabbed their swords and waited as a woman walked into the room. She stopped just inside the room, resting a hand on her hip. Sephiroth watched her look around the room, assessing all the men present one by one until her eyes settled on him.

"I came to join soldier but I did not receive a very peaceful greeting." Looking back to the rest of the men she continued, "It looks like I'll get the same greeting from you too."

Zack said. "Women are not accepted into soldier. Maybe you should go to the Turks."

"Hmm. I don't want to be a Turk." She said spinning one of the wooden batons lazily. "Maybe if I beat you I can join." She said pointing the baton at Sephiroth.

Zack started laughing "As if. You couldn't even take a third class soldier. What makes you think….." He stopped talking when she started walking forward laughing quietly. Then he spotted the man lying on the floor just outside the door.

"You mean the guys on the field and the ones in the building." She stopped halfway in the room. "I hardly broke a sweat."

Lilly watched the dark haired man glare at her, then he looked to Sephiroth. When he turned back to her, he smiled "I'll be your opponent."

"So if I beat you I'm in?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Maybe." Sephiroth answered for Zack, this should be entertaining.

"My name is Lilly and may I ask your name?" She said politely.

"Zack" He answered.

"What weapon will you use Zack?" She asked. He did not answer, instead of words he picked up the buster sword. She smiled a mischievous grin, turning towards the entrance she raised the batons above her shoulders and threw them. With a deafening thud, they buried themselves deep within the steel and concrete wall. Some of the second-class soldiers turned white at the thought of the power behind that throw. Zack just whistled as he raised the buster sword to rest on his shoulder.

When Lilly turned to face Zack, she reached behind her waist. It was then that Sephiroth noticed the sheaths crossed over her back, he frowned when he noticed her grab the bottom of the sheaths. With a click, she released some kind of lock and pulled free two swords. They were barely a third the size of Masamune but looked every bit as deadly. She dropped one foot back holding one sword straight back, the other she held so the sword ran along her forearm like a shield at eye level.

Zack gave no warning as he launched himself at her. She blocked the massive sword and spun trying to take Zack's legs out with the other sword. However, he was quick to respond, jumping into the air to avoid her sword. Their match picked up speed until it was difficult for an average person to keep track of their movements. She was agile, and quick to react to Zack's moves, but Sephiroth could see she was just playing with Zack.

"Quit holding back." Zack shouted. Sephiroth smiled, looked like Zack had noticed it too.

"As you wish." She said through her toothy grin. Zack swung his sword at her, she ducked, then he spun aiming for her head, she blocked it crossing the swords before the buster sword. Smiling she pushed forward swinging the swords out as she went. Sending Zack flying backwards threw the wall and across the field outside. Kneeling down she raised her hand to her forehead "Oops. My bad."

Sephiroth took the momentary break in the fight to watch the young woman. There was laughter in her eyes as she stared out the hole at Zack. Sephiroth smiled as he realized who the woman was. She may look like a girl barely out of her teens but she was in fact Hojo's project Zero.

Zack burst threw the hole in the wall with a roar. His and Lilly's blades meeting as the woman actually laughed. Zack was giving it everything but it was not enough. She sent him flying back through the same hole and across the field this time leveling a shed on the other side. Sephiroth decided he would give Zack a break and launched at the girl from behind.

Lilly felt it the moment Sephiroth jumped into the fight, turning she barely had enough time to block Sephiroth's sword. They stood there, swords grinding as she stared into his eerie eyes.

"My turn." He said as he pushed sending her sliding backwards a few feet.

"So be it." She said getting serious. They circled each other watching for an opening to attack. Sephiroth was the first swinging wide to test her, she blocked, he twisted his wrist catching her sword and throwing it to the other side of the room. Before she could counter he swung again trying to push her away from her fallen sword, but she brought her arm up to block. His sword collided with her arm sliding off as she raised her arm, causing his sword to slam into the floor. He watched her bounce away while he stood, raising his sword, she came to a stop. Raising the arm that should have been severed in front of her face, she smiled as some of the cloth fluttered to the floor showing a shiny surface underneath.

"I see. You're armored." Sephiroth stated as she snickered.

Zack rushed through the hole in the wall, skidding to a stop when he saw Sephiroth and Lilly cross swords. He watched the way she moved, the graceful way she repeatedly dodged Sephiroth's attacks, but she was no match for Sephiroth. She twisted as Sephiroth swung low severing one of the straps for her sword sheaths. Jumping away, she removed the straps allowing them to drop at her feet while she panted. They met again sparks spraying them from the power of the impact.

Lilly had managed to regain her lost sword so she could block and attack simultaneously. She was becoming exhausted from the extended fight with the General; he was far more skilled than she had thought.

Zack watched Sephiroth jump back breathing a little harder than before, then he crouched down preparing another attack. Zack smiled because he knew Sephiroth was about to end the fight. He launched a series of attacks as Lilly tried to block each one. Then she swung her sword only to strike nothing, she turned blocking Sephiroth's powerful blow, but failed as she was sent rolling across the floor.

Lilly got up to one knee bringing her sword up to block the next attack but no one was there. She felt Sephiroth's sword pierce her back above her heart. She froze.

"Do you yield?" He asked.

Sighing she dropped her swords then turned to look over her shoulder. "Yes. Does this mean I don't get to join?"

He glared at her while he kept his sword against her back. Lilly sighed as she started to stand, thinking he might lower his sword, but no, he kept it where it was and pushed it further in. Lowering back to her knees she stared at him over her shoulder.

"Why do you want to join soldier?"

Sephiroth watched as her eyes darkened with hatred. "To find and kill Hojo."

He stepped back as if he had been punched. She took that opportunity to stand and face him, while Zack came up to his side.

"I know you feel the same and I can help you." She added.

"Everyone out." Sephiroth barked causing everyone to jump after their frozen shock over the battle. Zack stayed put as everyone else scurried out of the room.

"Why do you want Hojo?" Sephiroth asked.

"Because the bastard used me as an experiment. Taking my memories, my past, and changing my future. I want him dead before he causes the same kind of suffering in others." She said clinching her hands into fists.

Sephiroth watched her desperate attempt to keep her anger in check and felt sympathy for the first time in months. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. He felt his sanity slowly slip back into place from the feelings they shared. They had a common purpose. Hojo's death.

Lilly looked up into his eyes, "I know the bastard has Cloud and I would like to help you in his search and rescue."

"How do you know about Cloud?" Zack said clearly surprised by her statement.

"You told me. Did you forget?" She said smirking at the dark haired man.

Zack looked confused for a moment then he remembered the phone call he had answered the day of Cloud's abduction. "You're Cloud's sister."

"Actually I'm just really close to his mother." Lilly said smiling.

"Very well, you may join Soldier and help us recover Cloud." Sephiroth said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red card. "Zack take her to registration, give them this card, and schedule her evaluation."

Zack stared at the red card completely dumbfounded. He had been told once that the high-level officers had the right to accept anyone into Soldier no questions asked, but he had never heard of anyone actually using that right. He looked back at Sephiroth as his friend turned and walked away.

Vincent had been trying to contact Lilly for most of the day so he had rushed to the house thinking the worst had happened. When he arrived, he had found the house empty with a note pinned to the table with a knife. Ripping it from the knife he read it: _Sorry. Had to take matters into my own hands. I'll call you every night at eight to give you an update. Remember, it is my mission to help Sephiroth not yours._

Throwing the note into the fireplace, he cursed her impulsiveness. Turning he left the house knowing he should have expected this, she had been waiting for months hoping for good news only to receive bad. He was still no closer to finding the lab where the scientist had hidden Sephiroth's only hop for sanity. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he searched through the applications on the screen and selected the tracking program. A soft beep sounded as a blinking red dot showed Lilly's location. He had managed to implant a tracking device into Lilly's body while she was unconscious after one of their training sessions. She would be pissed if she knew what he had done, but he knew that one day he would need to track her down.

According to the tracking program, she was within the military compound. As he rushed towards Midgar he looked at the time on the phone, Lilly should be calling him any minute. Hopefully she was not in jail for her impulsive stupidity


	18. Chapter 18

Lilly sat on the windowsill of her hole in the wall apartment, her feet dangling outside the window. Zack had tried to acquire a better apartment, but sadly, they were all unavailable. Zack had even fought with the registration clerk insisting that the man was holding out on him, but the clerk had held stubbornly to his decision. Lilly suspected that the man was a little jealous, if the glaring looks he sent her direction were anything to go by.

Her apartment was not horrible, small, but functional. As she sat there staring out at the city she sighed. The city was too crowded for her tastes, too many buildings and people.

Leaning forward she looked down to the ally way about sixty feet below her. She had called Vincent a while ago and left a message on his phone telling him where she was and what had happened since her arrival. She still had not received a message from him, looked like he still did not want to talk to her. It saddened her to know she meant so little to him, that he could just walk away like that.

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts, calling out for the person to enter; she turned to watch as Zack walked in. Seeing her, he shook his head. "You know you shouldn't be sitting there. It's a long way down if you fall."

She smiled, "I'll only fall if I'm pushed. Besides I think my body can handle it."

Turning she looked outside again. "I wish I could see the mountains. This city feels a little closed in."

She turned at the grunt that came from the raven-haired man in her apartment. For the first time she noticed he was holding a bag. "What is that?"

"Dinner if you're hungry," he said holding the bag up. "If you like we can eat somewhere else."

"Can we find somewhere near the edge of the plate?" She asked.

Zack could not help but melt at the hopeful look in her eyes. He had been pissed earlier when she had all but handed him his ass during that fight, but when he realized who she was he began to soften towards her.

"Anything you want Sis." He answered smiling.

He watched Lilly climb off the windowsill when she froze and looked up at him. "Sis?" She questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders smirking, "It's not like you're my type."

He chuckled at the confused look that crossed her face. "I'm not overly fond of girls who are stronger than me. I like the damsel in distress types."

She smiled, "Good cuz you're not my type either. I like the brooding loners."

Laughing they left her apartment.

Hojo sat at his desk deciding what new experimental procedure he could conduct on the blonde soldier. A soft tapping on his office door interrupted him, "Come in."

A young scientist opened the door and stepped in hesitantly. "Excuse me sir."

Hojo pushed his glasses up on his nose and stared the man down. "What?"

The man in the white lab coat jumped at his harsh tone. "Well sir…. Project Zero has resurfaced."

"Really. Where?" He said leaning back in his chair.  
"In Midgar. It seems she has joined the soldier program under Sephiroth's care." The man practically stuttered.

"Tell your men to collect her with as soon as possible." Hojo said smiling. Finally, he would have his greatest creation back. Looking over at the monitor that showed his recent acquisition, he snickered. Only one more subject to collect and he would have all his test subjects back. "Make sure she is taken with as little interference as possible. I don't want our lab to be found prematurely."

"Yes sir." The young man said leaving the room as quickly as possible.

Lilly and Zack sat on the rooftop of a building near the edge of the plate looking out at the surrounding mountains. The food finished and the cartons set aside, Lilly leaned on her knees, her head on her arms. The wind did not feel so foul here, closing her eyes she sighed as it caressed her body.

"Lilly." Zack said from her side.

"Hmm." She kept her eyes closed. She had heard hesitation in his voice, so she knew what he wanted.

"I know you were one of Hojo's experiments. In fact, I was sent to find you in Nibelheim. You do realize Hojo most likely knows you are here already." Zack said watching her. Lilly turned to look at him, and nodded.

"Then why did you come here?" Zack asked.

"Because I know he will make an attempt to get me back. I know it sounds weird but Cloud is like family now. His mother helped me when I was in desperate need of help and she treated me like her own child. I can't let that sick bastard keep someone who is important to her." She turned to look out over the scenery before her.

"Lilly, do you remember anything from before you escaped?" Zack asked.

"No, nothing. All I can remember is waking in the Mako tube and running like hell when they took their eyes off me. I wish I could remember where I came from and who my family was." she smiled, "but its okay. I have a new family, Cloud, his mother, and now you."

He smiled following her gaze out to the mountains. "I wish we could find Cloud."

"We will. Most likely soon. Hojo will not wait long to retrieve me." Lilly said.

"Sephiroth feels the same way. So you'll be under surveillance while you're here." Zack said watching her. She looked so sad at the moment, like the hold world was sitting on her shoulder. He prayed they stopped Hojo quickly when he attempted to get Lilly. If they failed, both Lilly and Cloud would be….Zack shivered. He would not fail her as he did Cloud.


	19. Chapter 19

Lilly was walking back to her apartment after hard day training with Sephiroth and Zack. Looking at her watch she sighed gratefully, she had about forty-five minutes before she needed to check in with Vincent. She was looking forward to taking a hot bath to relax her tight muscles. Sephiroth had not been joking when he had said she would be his student, and she'd been working with him everyday since joining. Today the two bastards had brought in all of the first and second-class soldiers for a battle royal that had completely drained her. Sephiroth and Zack had split the group in two. Each of them taking the team captain position, and she had been on Zack's team. The man had leadership abilities on level with Sephiroth so it had been a long fight that had ended with her lying on her back panting from exhaustion. She knew these training sessions were to test her strength, but they also helped to cement her place in soldier. Some of the men were still Leary of her since her dramatic entrance to the compound.

She was grateful she had decided to take matters into her own hands. She had gained two new friends and had helped to further the search for Cloud. With the information Vincent sent to her phone and the data Sephiroth had they were able to narrow their search to specific regions.

The bell on the elevator ringed signaling she had reached her floor, the doors opened to an empty hall as she exited and headed for her apartment. As she walked by a vent it began to blow out smoke, jumping back Lilly covered her mouth, "Shit."

Looking around she did not see anyone as she went to the stairwell door. Grabbing the handle, she was surprised when it did not turn. Grabbing it tighter, she gave it a vicious tug as the hallway began to fill with the smoke. Looked as if Hojo's henchmen did not want to get close to her, she was almost flattered by that thought. Stepping back, she gave the door a solid kick, but it did not budge. What the hell was wrong with her? She should have been able to splinter the door. Coughing now, she looked around for another way out. Headed back towards the elevator she paused when a man in a mask stepped from the apartment close to the elevator. He stood there arrogantly knowing the chemical in the smoke was weakening her. She staggered a little as he began walking towards her, smiling she gathered the last of her strength and attacked. Taking him to the floor, she ripped his mask from his face intending to use it, then someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her from the man, the mask ripped from her hand. Her vision began to blur, but she had no intention of giving up without a fight. Kicking, punching, biting, and gouging at anyone who came within reach, she fought the effects of the drug. Dropping to her knee as her lungs screaming for oxygen, dropping her hands to the floor she felt a man grabbing her arm. Swinging out her arm, she landed on her ass panting, then to the floor as her vision faded completely.

Vincent had been waiting for Lilly's call now for fifteen minutes. Flipping the phone open, he dialed her number and waited. When the voicemail answered, he felt a twinge of fear course through him.

_Something is wrong._ Chaos said from deep within him. Vincent called again receiving her voicemail again. He was beginning to agree with Chaos. Hanging up he scrolled through the applications on his phone locating the tracking program. The device showed she was leaving Midgar, his heart faltered. Hojo's men had abducted her, where were Sephiroth's men? He thought angrily as he took off in the direction the abductors escaped. When he found the men who had taken her, he was going to rip them into pieces.

Lilly woke between two men as they dragged her through the halls of a building. One of the men opened a door to their right then dragged her through. Raising her heavy head she saw the Mako tubes, one already occupied with Cloud's unconscious form. Dread filled her body as she began struggling to free herself but the drug was still coursing through her system weakening her. One of the men wrapped his arm around her to try to still her struggling body. Lilly bit down on the exposed arm tasting blood.

"Fuck." He screamed, slamming her into the table. She lay there on her stomach with her legs dangling to the floor as he jackknifed her arm across her back and held her head down on the table.

"Welcome back" Lilly stopped moving as Hojo stepped into her field of vision and squatted down to look at her. She had expected to be taken to Hojo's lab, but not seeing the scientist who had used her for his experiments.

Rage filler her giving her power she surged up swinging her fist at Hojo's face. He fell backwards on the floor barley dodging her fist. The man at her back slammed her back into the table knocking the wind from her lungs.

"I'll kill you." She gasped. "I swear I'll kill you for taking everything from me." She screamed when her lungs flooded with air.

"Oh and what might that be?" Hojo asked getting back up on his feet.

"My past, my memories, my life you bastard." She growled.

He laughed, "I didn't take them. Your parents sold you to me when you were a baby knowing what I had planned for you."

"No. That's not true," she protested. It couldn't be true.

"Everything you know, everything you are is from me." He said leaning close with a smirk.

"No. you're lying" she whispered, as he backed away.

She began struggling again trying to force her arms to lift her body, but the man held her in place. "It's no use trying to escape again. I'll make sure you remain sedated this time." looking up he nodded to someone.

She felt a needle pierce her backside, "I'll fucking kill you, you bastard." she roared as the drug took effect.

"Not likely." Hojo said. "Were you followed?"

"No. We got out of there before anyone noticed we had taken her." One of the two men answered.

The other man added, "According to our security surveillance. They still do not know she is missing."

"Good. My dear son is becoming irrational in his search for Cloud. I am surprised he has managed to find nearly all of my labs so far. I wonder where he got his information." Hojo said walking away from his unconscious test subject. "No matter. He will not find this one. Not even Shin-Ra knows the location of this lab," he said as he opened a door, revealing his prized position. Jenova.

Vincent crouched on a hillside beside a harmless looking warehouse complex watching the armed men patrolling the fence. The red dot on the phone indicated this was the place they had taken Lilly. Looking at the phone, he realized this building was not on any maps he had unearthed in his search for Cloud. Chaos growled from within him, trying to urge Vincent into action, but he knew he would be no match for the number of guards in the building without knowing the layout.

Slowly working his way closer to the fence he decided to do as much investigating as he could. A door on the nearest building opened, Vincent dropped low to hide. A growl escaped his throat when he watched Hojo exit the building talking to one of the other scientists. Vincent could make out most of their conversation, but the only part that held interest was the fact that Cloud was here too. When the scientists walked around the corner of the building, Vincent left the area. Turning in the direction of Midgar, he decided it was time to get some help to raid the lab


	20. Chapter 20

Zack punched a hole in the wall "I should have set more guards to watch her."

When Lilly had failed to show up to their meeting that morning Zack had went to her apartment. Finding it empty, he had immediately called Sephiroth fearing the worst. Zack had found the guards he assigned to watch Lilly in the stairwell dead. Then surveillance system in Lilly's building had been disabled so they had examined the security system of the building across the street to see when she had been taken. They had watched her enter the apartment building then thirty minutes later the men exited with her supported between them.

Sephiroth was standing at the window, his arms crossed over his chest, just staring out at nothing really. He was trying to keep control of the blood lust that had risen when he had learned of Hojo's successful abduction of yet another person who had become a part of his life. His jaw popped as he ground his teeth, his fingers digging into his biceps.

"It wouldn't have made a difference." A strange voice said from the doorway. Both Zack and Sephiroth turned grabbing their weapons. Sephiroth glared at the raven-haired stranger in red as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Who are you?" Zack growled.

Red eyes met theirs. "I am Vincent valentine, and I can lead you to Lilly and Cloud."

"What?' Sephiroth hissed.

Vincent just stood there casually watching the men as they held their swords. Getting the message, Sephiroth dropped his hand off the handle of his giant sword and straightened to his full height. Crossing his arms over his chest, he barked. "Zack, let go of the sword."

Zack's blue eyes jerked to him in surprise but did as he was told.

Nodding Vincent entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Lilly was unaware of a tracking device I had implanted in her. When she did not call at her scheduled time, I turned on the receiver and followed her abductors. They are located in a secure facility in the mountains not far from here."

"How do you know Cloud is there too?" Zack asked. Knowing Sephiroth was not in the mood to speak judging by the tick in his jaw.

"I am very good at gathering information." Turning to Sephiroth, he added, "Hojo is there as well. I can lead you there but I'm afraid you may not be able to come back to soldier."

"Why is that?" Sephiroth asked harshly.

"I have reliable information that the president is the one who authorized the abductions of both Cloud and Lilly. He will not allow you to go after them." Vincent could feel the rage radiating off Sephiroth and he really didn't blame him. While he had been crouched down by that fence Vincent had felt the same emotion when Hojo had laughed about how easy it was for him to get the authorization from the president.

Zack looked from the stranger in the room with them to Sephiroth and for the first time in his time with soldier Zack saw Sephiroth's carefully created emotional mask fall, turning red with an anger he was grateful was not going to be directed at him.

"Very well." Sephiroth hissed low in his throat. "We make plans to leave."

Lilly sat in a field looking around. Lucrecia appeared before her. "I'm sorry, I failed." Lilly said dropping her head back to look up at the sky. She knew she was in a kind of inner world and what she saw was not real, but she still felt a kind of peace here.

"You haven't failed yet." Lucrecia said sitting in the grass beside her. Looking over at the brunette, Lilly felt grateful she did not blame her for her abduction.

Lucrecia smiled as she looked at her, "I know Vincent will be on his way to help you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Lilly answered grabbing a handful of grass and tugging it out of the ground. Lucrecia just smiled in response then leaned her head back and closed her eyes against the sun in this inner world.

After Zack had ran off to put Sephiroth's orders into motion Sephiroth began to gather weapons together for the raid. It had been settled that Vincent and himself would go after Cloud and Lilly and meet up with Zack later at Lilly's home in the mountains.

"There is one last thing." Vincent added.

Sephiroth turned and watched the red-eyed man.

"Lilly has had visions concerning you, Cloud and an experiment of Hojo's," Vincent continued. "Lilly told me that Cloud comes from an alternate universe were he had been forced to protect the world from you."

Sephiroth was not overly surprised to hear this, after all of the dreams he had been having lately it was not too far of a leap for him to believe they were real. "I believe I have been dreaming of this world. In one of the dreams Cloud had taken my life"

"That did happen where he came from." Vincent said.

Closing his eyes Sephiroth took a deep breath, then opened them "What does this have to do with our rescue?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Jenova is the reason for your loose of control in the other world, and she is in the compound with Cloud and Lilly. Should you see her you must not go near her." Sephiroth could only nod in response

"If it should happen take my life while I'm still sane. I do not want my death on Cloud's hands again."

Vincent nodded "You have my word.


	21. Chapter 21

Sephiroth stood on the hill above the facility that held Cloud, turning he looked at the raven-haired man who had made this rescue possible. Vincent had had not been exaggerating when he had said the place was guarded, looking over the grounds he counted at least fifty men outside. Vincent had wanted to go in with some kind of plan, but Sephiroth had insisted they rescue Cloud and Lilly immediately. He knew he was going against his better judgment but he refused to leave Cloud with Hojo any longer.

Vincent withdrew his gun, nodded at Sephiroth, and ran down the hill towards the fence. Sephiroth gripped he hilt of Masamune hard then joined Vincent in the attack. Once ahead of the man in red, Sephiroth swung his sword out, using its power to sever the fence and slicing some of the guards in half. A loud alarm sounded as the surrounding guards ran for the intruders in a sad attempt to stop their advance. Vincent began firing his gun, every bullet meeting its target as he ran for the doorway. Sephiroth cut through the guards as they interfered with his advance on the building containing his lover. A large man stood near the door of the building holding a large axe. Sephiroth recognized the man as one of Cloud's abductors, smiling he jumped forward as the man held up his axe. Swinging down, Sephiroth cut the axe and man in half with very little effort. Standing above him, Sephiroth watched his eyes fade as his life slipped away.

A roar brought Sephiroth back to the battle, looking around he watched Vincent's body transform into one of the beasts he said dwelled within his body. The large animal charged at the building shredding the metal door, it was unable to take the power and weight of the beasts charge. Running for the door Sephiroth slid to a stop behind Vincent in his human form.

"You take that side, I will go this way." Vincent said taking the left hallway; Sephiroth darted down the right one.

Hojo looked at his desk in anger as everything shook again from the battle raging in the building. How had they found him? His facility was a secret even from Shin-Ra. Another violent tremor shook the room. No matter, at least he could finalize his experiment with Sephiroth when they caught him and Vincent. Smirking he decided he would lock that bastard ex-Turk back in a coffin then bury the thing in concrete deep in the ground. Gabbing some things from his desk he left the room containing his test subjects as they floated in the Mako tanks, it was time to finish his experiment.

Vincent stopped a moment to reload his gun; peaking around the corner, he counted two more guards. When he had entered the building he had discovered his phone would not work, something was interfering with the tracking signal, forcing them to search the building manually. Chaos was growling within him, clearly irritated with how long it was taking to find Lilly. Vincent rarely agreed with his demon but at the moment, he also wanted to find Lilly quickly, then destroy this facility with everyone inside. Stepping from his hiding spot, he fired his gun briefly wondering how Sephiroth was doing with his search.

Sephiroth ran down the hall cutting down any of the men who were foolish enough to step into his path as he searched for Cloud. There was a faint green glow coming from under the door ahead of him. Kicking the door in, Sephiroth entered, scanning the room with a glace his eyes settled on the Mako tanks briefly before moving on. When he verified the room was empty, he approached the tank holding Cloud. Placing his sword against the wall beside the tanks, Sephiroth reached out placing his hand on the tank as he inspected his lover. He looked over to Lilly a moment to be sure she was fine, then took a closer look at Cloud's tank to find the release mechanism.

Sephiroth roared as pain seared his shoulder. Reaching behind him, he pulled a syringe from his shoulder. Turning he saw Hojo backing away smiling, reaching out, Sephiroth picked his sword up as he approached the scientist. Something whispered in his mind to let the man live. Sephiroth ignored it, advancing on the man, then pain exploded through his head causing him to stagger back a step.

Hojo laughed, "You see she will not let you hurt me."

Holding his head a moment he stared down Hojo, "She." He hissed.

"Jenova." He said as his mad laughter echoed off the walls of the room. "She is now a part of you."

The voice in his head began to whisper for the death of the two behind him, turning he looked back at Cloud as the blonde floated in the tank. Visions of Cloud's past surged through his mind like a tidal wave quieting the voice a moment. Closing his eyes, Sephiroth fought the invasion in his mind, pushing back Jenova. He would never allow the circumstances of Cloud's previous life to happen here. As the pain in his head subsided, Sephiroth opened his eyes and launched at Hojo.

One moment he had succeeded the next he was looking down at the sword that had entered his body. Looking up at the General, Hojo asked, "How?"

"I will not allow you to harm Cloud." Sephiroth growled, pulling his sword from the evil creature and swung it up through the scientist's body. Stepping back he watched as Hojo fell in two to the floor. Turning Sephiroth swung his sword wide, slicing through the controls of the Mako tanks. Sparks showered the room as the tanks exploded sending concentrated Mako and glass over the floor and walls. Sephiroth jumped forward catching the captives before they could fall to the floor; gently he laid Lilly on the floor and cradled Cloud in his arms as he slid down the wall to the floor. He gently pushed Cloud's wet hair from his face waiting for the blonde to wake.

Vincent skidded to a halt in the room, looking around he took in the scene before him. He watched Sephiroth stoke Cloud's cheek as his eyes fluttered open and he smiled. Reaching up Cloud placed his hand on Sephiroth's cheek. Sephiroth closed his eyes and pushed his face into the touch.

"I knew you would come." Cloud whispered as a tear streaked down Sephiroth's cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Sephiroth whispered as he opened his eyes to look down at the man who he had come to love, "and I'm sorry but you'll have to go with Vincent alone."

Cloud looked up at him in confusion, Sephiroth raised his eyes to meet the raven-haired mans red eyes, "Hojo fused Jenova with my body."

Cloud gasped as Vincent's eyes turned dark with understanding. Sephiroth gently pushed Cloud off his lap as the red-eyed gunman raised his gun to aim at Sephiroth's head.

"No" Cloud screamed covering Sephiroth with his body. "I won't allow this."

Sephiroth placed the palm of his hand on Cloud's cheek, meeting the tear-filled blue eyes, "Vincent told me the truth about where you came from. I know about the things I forced you to go through because of my mental state," Closing his eyes he laid his forehead against Cloud's, "and I can't allow you to go through that pain again."

"I can't live without you." Cloud whispered, turning in Sephiroth's arms Cloud looked at Vincent. "Do it." He ordered.

"Both of us." Cloud said looking back into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Cloud no." Sephiroth said.

"I love you." Cloud said looking up at Sephiroth. "Please don't make me live without you again."

Closing his eyes Sephiroth pulled Cloud close, the blonde wrapped his arms around him and laid his head over Sephiroth's heart.

"Very well." Sephiroth said. He rested his head on Cloud's as he heard the gun cock.

The screaming in Lilly's head caused her to groan. Her body felt like a building had crushed her.

_Lilly get up!_ Lucrecia screamed. _ He's going to kill him._ Lilly looked up to see Vincent pull the hammer back on his gun. Both Cloud and Sephiroth were sitting on the floor before him, she tried to move but her body would not obey.

_I can't move._ Lilly shouted in her head. She felt Lucrecia desperately gathering her strength within Lilly's body, but it was not enough. The woman who had woken her months ago began pleading; to whom, Lilly had no idea. Then Lilly felt power surge into her body form someone else as her consciousness was driven deep within her body. With a scream, Lucrecia took control of Lilly's body and launched herself at the men


	22. Chapter 22

Sephiroth kept his eyes squeezed shut waiting but the bullet never came, opening he eyes he looked up to see Lilly standing in front of him, arms outstretched to block the shot. There was a hazy glow pulsating around her body, twisting and turning as if it was trying to form a shape. Cloud gasped when a woman's from stepped away from Lilly as Lilly's head sagged against her chest.

"Vincent." The ghostly woman's voice came from Lilly's mouth.

"Lu….Lucrecia." Vincent stuttered in shock. Lowering his arm, Vincent allowed his gun to sag in his hand.

"Yes, Vincent." Lucrecia said. Vincent closed his eyes from the gentle sound he had thought he would never hear again in his life. He had known Lilly could speak with his lost love, but deep down he had thought it was unreal. Now she was here smiling at him as she always did when they had been together.

Her voice took on a more determined tone as she said, "Vincent, I can not allow you to take Sephiroth's life."

Vincent's eyes snapped open, "He has been infected," He said in alarm. With everything Lucrecia had shown Lilly she should know what would happen if Sephiroth were allowed to live. Tightening his hand on the grip of his gun, he watched Lucrecia give him a withering look.

"That is true, but he has Cloud to keep his mind stable," she said tilting her head to the side. Reaching out to place her transparent hand over his chest, as her eyes softened, "Just as you have something that helps keep Chaos stable within you."

Vincent reached up to place his hand over the spot where her ghostly hand laid.

"As long as Cloud is in Sephiroth's life Jenova will never gain control over his mind," she said placing her other ghostly hand against Vincent's cheek. "I know I have not earned your trust with all I have done to you, but please trust me now."

Vincent nodded, not able to speak. In this one moment, he wished he could feel her warm hand against his face again. He had never blamed her for the things she had done to him; in fact, he had always needed to protect her. She smiled again at him, and then whispered, "Please help Lilly watch over Cloud and our son."

Vincent felt his heart lurch as he heard both Sephiroth and Cloud gasp from the declaration. Son?

Lucrecia turned to Sephiroth as she began to disappear, "I am very proud of you my son."

"Wait," both Sephiroth and Vincent said at once, but she just smiled looking down at Cloud.

"I leave him in your hands. Take good care of him." She said, her eyes turning sad.

Sephiroth had so many questions for the woman who had claimed to be his mother, but nothing would come out. All he could do was stare at the woman as she faded away, leaving no evidence of her existence behind.

A quiet sigh came from Lilly as her body began to crumple, unable to hold her unconscious weight. Sephiroth watched as Vincent jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Lilly before she could connect with the floor. Dropping to his knee, Vincent's red eyes raised to meet his own cyan eyes with a multitude of emotions swirling in their depths. One thing was completely clear; Vincent did not know that he had fathered the man sitting on the floor before him.

Vincent opened his mouth, clearly intending to say something, but Lilly's soft moan stopped him. Looking down, Vincent watched her eyes slowly open and settle on his face.

Lilly had been floating in the depths of darkness when she felt a mental shove pushing her towards consciousness. Opening her hazy eyes, she met turbulent red ones. "Vincent," she whispered, feeling almost euphoric laying there in his warm embrace. Her eyes began to drift closed when she remembered where she was, eyes snapping open, she began to struggle in Vincent's arms.

Releasing her, Vincent backed away as she stumbled to her feet looking around the room. She spotted Hojo in the corner in pieces, not sure what to think about the doctors demise, she looked over to the table where there was a pile of cloths and her swords. She still felt a little light headed from the exposure to the Mako, but she refused to let it show. Walking over to the exam table on the other side of the room she picked up some warmer cloths then turned and threw a set to Cloud, which Sephiroth caught.

Pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt Lilly looked over at the three men, "Are you going to just sit there staring or are we going to get the fuck out of here?" She barked, strapping her swords to her back. She knew something big had happened and the men were still suffering under the shock, but they could not stay here.

Vincent was the first to move, taking up a position by the door, while Sephiroth helped Cloud put on the clothing. "You will need to carry him, I doubt Cloud has the strength to stand." Vincent said from the doorway.

At Cloud's irritated snort, Lilly turned watching Cloud struggle to keep his eyes open. It was Lilly's turn to snort when Cloud gasped is surprise as Sephiroth lifted him bridal style. Lilly walked over to Sephiroth and lifted his long sword from the floor as Vincent signaled them to exit the room. Vincent took point, trying to direct them from the building without running into very many guards. They could not afford to run into anyone with two of them weakened and Sephiroth unable to fight while he carried Cloud.

Once outside they commandeered a helicopter, Vincent taking the controls to fly them to a safe place.

Arriving at Mrs. Strife's hideout hours later, Vincent landed the helicopter in the clearing near the front of the home. Mrs. Strife and the boys came out of the home, when she saw Vincent climb out of the helicopter carrying Lilly she gasped, "What happened?"

Then she stopped her approach when she saw Sephiroth step out of the Helicopter holding Cloud, her hand fisted above her heart, "Oh no."

"They are just unconscious." Vincent said as he approached the older woman.

"We need a place to lay them down to rest." Sephiroth added.

"Yes." Mrs. Strife jumped into action ordering her boys into the house to prepare the extra pallets. Leading the way she pointed Vincent to her room and asked Sephiroth to follow her. Once in the boy's room she informed Kadaj and Yazoo that they would share a bed, and then told Loz he would be sleeping on the floor to make room for Cloud and Sephiroth to have a place to sleep.

Leaving the room, she returned to her bedroom, walked past a confused Vincent, pulled the covers back and patted the mattress. Vincent raised his eyebrow in question. She sighed, "Lilly can not sleep on the floor." Stepping back she pointed at the bed, "Now put her down."

Reluctantly, Vincent did as he was told. Mrs. Strife smiled kindly at the gentle way he place Lilly on the bed, "Do not worry about me, this bed is plenty big enough for me to sleep by her side. Now get out while I get these nasty cloths off her."

Vincent watched as Mrs. Strife made shooing motions with her hands. When he did not immediately move she grabbed his shoulder and shoved him from the room, shutting the door on his back. The corner of his mouth twitched from his suppressed smile, Mrs. Strife seemed to enjoy mothering everyone who needed her help.

Turning he walked to the room shared by the boys, looking around he sighed. The room was way too small for three men and three teenagers. Sephiroth sat in a chair beside the bed he had laid Cloud on, while Loz pulled the pallets from the closet. For a moment, Vincent felt a little surprised at the resemblance between the boys and the man holding vigilance over Cloud. Were they somehow related? Maybe Lucrecia was wrong about Sephiroth being his son, after all, if the boys and Sephiroth were related it would be impossible he could be their father as well.

"There will be no need to get one of those out for me. I will not be sleeping much this night." Sephiroth said to the young man while he watched Cloud breathing.

Loz looked hopeful but turned his suspicious eyes on Vincent. "Nor will I," nodding to Sephiroth "I will be outside keeping watch."

Sephiroth nodded. They knew they had not been followed, not after the destruction they had left, nor from the flight into the mountains. However, one never took anything for granted, if you did, death became a higher possibility. Leaving the house, Vincent walked up to the helicopter. He would need to hide this soon; there may be a tracking device aboard. Turning back to the house, he looked up at the window to the room where Lilly lay sleeping. When Lucrecia had stepped from Lilly's body, he had felt the long forgotten emotions he had buried deep within. Now it was like a broken dam, the love he had felt for Lucrecia, the pain from knowing she did not love him in return, and finally the pain of knowing she was no longer in this world. Closing his eyes, Vincent tried desperately to shove the emotions back into the deepest, darkest crevices of his heart.


	23. Chapter 23

Lilly sat on the front porch of the house watching the surrounding trees dancing in the wind. Sephiroth was pacing the porch behind her, tension increasingly radiating from him with every pass. She didn't have to ask to know what was bothering him, ever since Cloud woke two days ago, Sephiroth had been avoiding the blonde. Finally he gave a deep growl and stepped off the porch.

"I'm going for a walk," he said as he marched off to the woods. Lilly was pretty sure a few trees would be suffering the wrath of Masamune today.

Lilly watched him disappear into the dense growth of the woods. She could sympathize with the General, she was feeling a little frustrated as well. When she had woke she was told Vincent had left that morning to take the helicopter in search of Cid and the members of Avalanche. It seemed they were going to join the group in a fight to take down Shin-Ra. Sephiroth had told her about the Presidents approval of Cloud's abduction and use in Hojo's experiments. She hoped the city could take the war that was on its way all because of one man made the decision to allow freedom to a mad scientist.

Movement near the side of the house had Lilly tensing, turning her head slightly she saw Cloud streak across the lawn and into the woods. Lilly couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. It looked like the trees in the forest may have a break because Cloud was taking it into his hands to finally confront Sephiroth. Closing her eyes she heard the moment Cloud caught up to the General. They argued for a moment, then everything went quiet, the forest itself seemed to be holding its breath. Then came a throaty moan, followed by what could only be a sucking sound. Lilly's eyes snapped open as she felt her face heat up. Covering her ears with her hands she desperately tried to block out the sound of their union.

Cloud had been watching from his window when Sephiroth crossed the lawn and entered the wood, obviously in some kind of temper. Looking at the empty room he jumped from the window and ran for the woods knowing his mother would be pissed at him later. Bursting through some thick brush he was met with the tip of a very long sword.

"Cloud." Sephiroth said, surprise briefly coloring his eyes before they went flat again, "you need to get back to bed."

"No, I feel fine." Cloud told him, "Just a little tired."

"Get back to the house." Sephiroth barked, turning away from Cloud

"I said no." Cloud growled. Sephiroth turned on him picking him up and slamming him into a tree. Cloud knew he should be terrified, but he knew Sephiroth had not hurt him, had held back from using his strength when he pinned him to the tree. He also knew that something was bothering the man who shook before him now, that was the reason Cloud had followed him to the woods.

Sephiroth had been terrified these last few days as he watched Cloud slip in and out of consciousness. Every moan, every gasp of pain from his precious blonde had tore a hole in his soul. Even now he would not lean into the younger man for fear of hurting him more. Lowering his gaze he squeezed his eyes shut, he knew he had been a coward hiding from Cloud since he had woken, but he had been too embarrassed to meet Cloud's gaze. Sephiroth did not expect to be forgiven for allowing Cloud to be taken by Hojo, but if Cloud really hated him for his failure to protect him Sephiroth would die inside.

Cloud hung there in Sephiroth's grasp waiting, watching the emotions running across Sephiroth's lowered face. With a low growl Sephiroth lowered Cloud to the ground and backed away, but Cloud was not going to settle for that. Grabbing Sephiroth by his coat he jerked him forward turning to slam him into the tree.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth barked, grabbing Cloud's hand as he gripped his coat.

"Showing you that I do not appreciate being ignored. Now, what the hell is wrong with you?" Cloud shouted back.

Sephiroth's mouth opened then shut hard making the muscles in his jaw twitch.

"Tell me." cloud barked.

"I failed you." Sephiroth practically screamed, then groaned dropping his head back onto the tree.

"How?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth lowered his gaze to Cloud's questioning blue eyes. There was no hatred or resentment there, only concern.

Raising his hand to Cloud's pale cheek he said, "I was supposed to protect you, but I failed to stop Hojo from taking you."

"It was not your fault that I was taken, I let my guard down. If there is any blame it belongs to the man who took me and you punished him for his crime. Stop punishing yourself." Cloud said reaching up to place his hand over Sephiroth's.

"But I should have been there….." he couldn't finish the statement as Cloud took his mouth in a furious kiss, effectively shutting him up. Cloud wrapped his hand into Sephiroth's hair drawing a gasp from him, taking advantage of it Cloud pushed his tongue past his lips as his hands began to unfasten Sephiroth's pants.

Leaning back Cloud said, "Stop blaming yourself."

(Sexually explicit content deleted. If you wish to view please go to or and serch for my name: whitetiger)


	24. Chapter 24

Vincent walked through the woods, slowly making his way back to the house he had hidden everyone. He had found Cid not to far north and had informed him of the situation, Cid had told him he would pick up his people and meet him at the home in three days. Vincent had then flown the helicopter up into the mountains and destroyed it, knowing that it may have a tracing device aboard. Besides, he needed the long walk to the house. Keeping his gaze on his feet, he thought about Lucrecia and the love he had felt for her at one time, knowing now that it had faded. He thought about how Sephiroth was his son, and had no idea how to create a relationship with the silver haired man. Then he thought about Lilly. He had been in shock when he had seen Lucrecia, but when he held Lilly in his arms that night his chest had constricted painfully when she had looked up at him with an emotion he feared. He knew she had some kind of feelings for him, he had just assumed that it was all hormone based, but when her loving eyes had sharpened, turning almost cold in her response to him, the pain in his chest had taken his breath away. Did she hate him now?

He was so lost in thought, not paying attention to where he was going; a loud moan froze him in place. Looking around he took a deep breath, a slight blush tinting his cheeks at the musky scent that reached him. Another moan reached his ears, this time carrying a name with it, Sephiroth. Vincent realized that the husky voice belonged to Cloud, and he knew he did not want to continue that direction. Turning he walked a wide path through the woods deciding to come up to the house from the other side. It was slow going due to his body's involuntary reaction to the lovemaking couple.

He listened to his surroundings as he made his approach from the other side of the house. Stopping when he heard a soft gasp. His brows furrowed, he took another step forward bringing Lilly into view. She was sitting on the ground with her back against the tree not far off to his left, stepping forward he froze.

(Sexually explicit content deleted. If you wish to view please go to or and serch for my name: whitetiger)

_Her body is still on fire, you could join her._ Chaos whispered in his head. Rather than encourage him, the word acted like a splash of cold water. Gaining his feet Vincent ran from the area hoping Lilly was too far gone in her afterglow to realize he was there.

Lilly lay on the ground panting as she buttoned her pants and pulled her shirt down. Rising on shaky legs she walked back to the house wanting to shower the evidence of what she had done off her body. Climbing the stairs, she snuck into the bedroom she had been staying in, stripped her cloths from her body, and stepped into the bathroom to take a hot shower. As she stood beneath the spray, she leaned her forehead against the tiles. Her body was still aching, needing more that what she had given it. Sighing she decided she hated the Mako running through her veins. If it had not been for that blue/green shit, her body would not have been heated with a desire so strong. Sighing, she washed herself quickly, left the normally comforting spray of the shower and headed for the bedroom.

As Lilly stepped from the bathroom, she froze in place seeing Mrs. Strife sitting on the bed staring at her.

"Good afternoon." She said.

"Good afternoon." Lilly stuttered.

Mrs. Strife looked out the window towards the woods then said, "Lilly I need to ask you about the General and my son's relationship."

Lilly felt her heart skip a beat as a cold sweat covered her body. Stuttering again, she said, "Okay."

Mrs. Strife turned her disapproving eyes on Lilly "Is their relationship General and Soldier or is it something more intimate?"

"I…I…" Lilly couldn't come up with anything to say, she felt her cheek heat up as a blush covered her face.

"I see." Lilly's head snapped up to look at Mrs. Strife. She was trying desperately to keep a frown on her face but failing as a snort of laughter gave her away. Lilly's jaw nearly hit the floor as she realized the woman did not disapprove of what her son was doing.

"You know?" Lilly asked, as she stepped forward.

"I figured it out. I knew my son liked men since the day I found him with one of his friends." She shivered, "still gives me nightmares," then her features turned serious, "so did the General lead my son out there to molest him."

"Ummm." Lilly's blush darkened, "actually by the sounds of it Cloud molested the General."

Smiling broadly Mrs. Strife said "Good boy," causing Lilly to laugh as she sat beside Mrs. Strife on the bed.

"If you don't mind me asking you look a little, how do you say, frustrated."

Lilly moaned and dropped her head into her hands causing the woman to chuckle. "The Mako does that."

"So it makes you horney."

"Mama Strife." Lilly gasped.

Laughing again "It is too bad that handsome dark-haired man is not here, I'm sure he could use a little company."

Mrs. Strife watched Lilly's eyes turn sad. "I couldn't do that, he is in love with someone else."

"Oh. Where is she?"

"She died many years ago." Lilly added turning her head to look out the window. How could she compete with someone who was dead?

"Well then I don't see a problem." Mrs. Strife said as she rose from the bed and turned to stand in front of Lilly.

Looking up Lilly felt tears stinging her eyes, "he sees me as a trainee not as a woman."

"I see. Do you love him?"

Lilly just nodded yes, not able to put it into words.

"Well if you can't jump his fine ass. How do you handle the situation?"

"I usually spar with Zack or Sephiroth. Sometimes a good fight helps a lot." Lilly said smiling.

"So either sex or a fight." Lilly nodded, "well then how about I offer the services of my sons."

Lilly turned pale and sputtered. "I can't do that."

Realizing how it was taken Mrs. Strife laughed. "No, no sweetie I mean fight with them. They are actually not half bad with training from Yuffie and Tifa."

"Really." Lilly's eyes brightened.

"You may have to hold back but I'm sure you could get a good workout." Mrs. Strife said as she turned to the door.

"Okay." Lilly said as she rose from the bed and grabbed her swords.

"Boys." Mrs. Strife yelled. Lilly walked out into the hall as the boys peaked their heads out of the room. "I'd like you to help Lilly here test out her strength. She's afraid she's weakened since the Mako poisoning."

"Yes mother." The boys chirped in excitement as they dashed from the room towards the front of the house. Lilly followed them at a slower pace.

Exiting the house, she saw the boys pulling wooden swords from a box on the porch. Lilly arched an eyebrow at Mrs. Strife. "I won't let them use the real thing, not yet."

Nodding, Lilly put down her swords and dug through the box, pulling out two sticks about the same size of her swords. For wooden sticks they were surprisingly well made. Smiling she twirled them. Then swung them expertly through the air in a series of moves to get the weight and balance right in her head as she walked into the yard with the boys. They stopped and took their battle stances at three corners around her. Twirling the sword in her left hand, he crouched holding it along her forearm. The right held back and down. "Show me what you got. It would be best if all three of you attacked."

Yazoo looked shocked "but that is not a fair fight."

"I know but sometimes your opponent will not fight fair and you need to adjust your way of fighting to reflect that. Now come at me." The boys looked at each other then nodded and charged.

Coming back Sephiroth could hear the sounds of a fight from the clearing by the house. Cloud looked at him with concern so they ran towards the house. As they came into the clearing, they both stopped in their tracks. The tree boys were attacking Lilly with wooden sticks while Lilly countered their moves shouting compliments and advice.

Cloud watched as Loz raised his sword high for a strike, Kadaj went low, and Yazoo aimed for the middle. Lilly jumped twisting so her body spun between the swords landing in a crouched position beside Kadaj. "Good. But you left an opening," she said striking him in the ribs sending him stumbling into Loz. This time only Yazoo attacked, she met his blow and twisted casing him to loose his balance.

Cloud let out a chuckle. "She looks like she's having fun. She's actually really good."

"Close to my level." Sephiroth said watching the fight. She was holding back, but not to play with them. As he watched the boys were learning, evolving, he doubted they could beat her now, but one day they would actually surpass him.

They watched Lilly block Loz from behind and Yazoo from the front with her wooden swords and just as Kadaj was about to attack she dropped to a squat letting go of the swords, rolled forward placing her behind an unbalanced Yazoo then she turned giving Yazoo a light tap in the back, sending him tumbling into Loz. They both went down with a squeak and a tangle of arms and legs. Kadaj stood frozen, sword high, staring at his brothers who were in a very compromising position. He let out a snort that turned into a hysterical laughter. Soon Lilly was joining him. Gasping she dropped to the ground on her back. The boys were smiling as they sat on the ground.

A loud thud brought Lilly to an immediate battle stance as she readied for a fight. Vincent had landed in the clearing not far from them. "What are you doing?" he growled.

She relaxed but only slightly, something was off.

"I was just sparing with the triplets," she said deceptively calm.

"Are you an idiot? You are not experienced enough to fight someone weaker than you. You could have hurt them," he barked.

Cloud and Sephiroth joined the group. "Vincent its fine. No one was hurt." Cloud said. In his experience in the other world, he had never seen Vincent loose his temper like this.

"Stay out of this." Vincent barked. Sephiroth looked like he was going to say something but Lilly held her hand up. Her eyes darkening in her anger.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure I heard you wrong. It sounded like you were trying to scold me like a teacher, but if I remember right you said I learned all I could from you. So back off."

"What." he growled. Lilly walked up to the dark haired gunman. Standing mere inches from him.

"I said back off," she said in a low growl.

"How dare you," he hissed.

"No." she screamed. "How dare you. Standing there all high and mighty when you don't know what I've been doing since you left me months ago. Why don't you pull that stick out of your ass and loosen up, or are you still stuck on that dead chick who…" she never got to finish her statement as Vincent slapped her across the face.

Reaching up she touched the red spot and looked him in the eyes unable to believe what had just happened. After a moment she nodded, "Fine."

Turning she looked at Mrs. Strife. "I apologize for this outburst. General Sephiroth I'll meet you at my home when Cloud has recovered." With that, she grabbed her swords from the porch along with her coat and walked towards the trees, her chest tightening with every step. She wanted to run so badly, but she would not give Vincent the pleasure of knowing he had hurt her.

"Lilly." Cloud shouted.  
She stopped and turned "I'll be fine. Boys you did well today, keep up the practice." then she disappeared into the trees.

Vincent was shocked. What the hell had just happened? He had come out of the woods to see Lilly sparing with the triplets, he had even been impressed by the restraint she had shown during the fight. Then she had dropped to the ground laughing with them and a sudden, uncontrollable burst of jealousy had rushed through him. Chaos had begun beating at his head demanding he do something as he chanted 'mine' in his head. The next thing he remembered was striking her and the unshed tears in her eyes as she glared at him.

He heard Cloud ask, "Mom, how long will it be before I am allowed to leave?"

"Give yourself three more days than you can go." She said quietly.

"Thank you mom," he said with a smile. Then turned angry eyes on Vincent. "I thank you for helping in the rescue but don't you ever go near Lilly again," he shouted.

Vincent watched everyone go back into the house. He felt like such an ass for his behavior, he wanted to blame Chaos for the entire event, but he knew the blame rested solely on him. He wanted to rush after Lilly and apologize but he stood frozen to the ground as another unwanted emotion surged forth, fear. He was afraid she would look at him with hatred in her eyes, closing his own eyes; he tried to push away the pain in his chest.

"Vincent." Sephiroth's deep voice said from beside him. "You do know she is more that skilled enough to restrain herself in a fight with the boys."

Vincent knew it was not a question but he nodded anyway. Looking over at the man, Vincent did not see hatred or anger in the cyan eyes watching him, only understanding. "Give her some time, and then go apologize for your actions. She has a big heart and I'm sure she will forgive you for what happened today."

"Thank you." Vincent said feeling a kind of kinship with this man, no, his son.

Sephiroth gave Vincent a rare smile and turned to the house. Stopping on the steps he looked over his shoulder at his father, if he was not mistaken he knew what the man was feeling in this moment. If the situation had been reversed and he had been watching Cloud having fun with someone else, he knew he would have reacted with the same insane jealousy. Smirking inside, Sephiroth walked into the house to see his blonde sitting at the table with his arms crossed and an angry pout on his face.

Vincent heard Cloud say, "So what the hell was that about?"

Cloud's question was met with silence. Vincent heard the blonde huff then say, "Boys you were amazing."

"Of course they were." Mrs. Strife boasted, as the atmosphere in the house lightened.

"It was nothing." Kadaj whispered.

"Don't do that." Sephiroth said in his no nonsense voice, "you did well. You even began to get better during your fight with Lilly."

"Thank you," they muttered in unison. If Vincent was in there he was sure he would be seeing them all blush from the complement.

Stepping away from the house, he started the way Lilly and stormed off them stopped.

_You screwed up asshole_ Chaos said. Vincent didn't bother saying anything.

Lilly dropped to her hands and knees miles from the house, sobbing she squeezed her eyes shut. She had lost her temper, possibly ruining any chance of gaining affection from the man she had grown to love. How could she have pushed him so far, she knew Lucrecia was a tender subject, but she could not stop the harsh words coming from her mouth. Dropping her head to the ground, she screamed from the pain ripping at her heart.


	25. Chapter 25

Lilly brought her borrowed motorcycle to a stop at the edge of the woods by her house. She felt like growling as she looked over the sea of tents that covered the grounds around her home. Looked like Zack had managed to get most of Midgar to live on her mountain. Closing her eyes she sighed, dropping her head back, she had hoped she would be alone.

"Kinda figured you would be here today." Opening here eyes Lilly smiled up at Zack stretched out on the tree branch above her like a cat basking in the sun.

"Did you really?" She asked leaning back on her hands on the back of the bike.

"Cloud told me what happened. He was really worried about you." He said pinning her with his bright blue eyes. She just smiled up at him trying to hide the pain crushing her heart.

"You look exhausted." He said jumping down from the tree.

"Just a little." She sighed remaining reclined on the bike.

"Go around the back. Most of the guys are out in the clearing out front beating the hell out of each other." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Lilly snorted "Men."

Zack watched as Lilly leaned forward and rested her arms on the handlebars of the motorcycle. Taking a step forward he was not surprised when she closed her eyes and began to fall from the bike. Grabbing her before she slipped off the bike completely, he swung his leg over the back and drove it to the back of her home. Lifting her, he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. Looking down at her, he felt a little anger over the pain he was sure was all Vincent's fault. When Cloud had called and told him what had happened, Zack had been ready to hunt the raven-haired bastard down and slit his throat, but when he had talked to Sephiroth, his anger had dulled a little. Sephiroth had told him that Vincent seemed to be in shock over his actions, and that he truly believed the man really cared for the woman lying on the bed. Turning Zack walked away, hoping Vincent would come to his senses as Sephiroth said he would and admit his feelings for Lilly.

Lilly jerked awake when she felt something hit her in the stomach, snapping her eyes open she met pure blue eyes as a cat stared her down.

"And who are you?" She asked sitting up. The cats apricot ears twitched at the sound of her voice as it continued to watch her almost like it expected her to know what it wanted. Reaching out to touch its fur, Lilly stopped when its ears flattened against its head. Dropping her hand she said, "Got it no touching."

Sitting up further the white cat moved off her to crawl up behind her and lay down on her pillow.

Softly laughing, Lilly shook her head, looked like she had been sleeping where the cat believed its bed was located. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she looked around her room not sure how she had gotten there. Forcing her body to move, Lilly rose from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Striping her cloths off Lilly stepped into her shower and turned on the water, allowing it to sooth her sore body. She knew she had needed to take it easy on the trip here, but she had been in so much emotional pain that she had drove nonstop.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she looked over at her bed and smiled. The cat had rolled to its back on her pillow and was now purring contently as the warm sun bathed its body. Turning she walked from the room and headed towards the kitchen where the wonderful aroma of coffee was lightening her mood. Filling a cup, she stepped out the door onto the porch.

"Morning." Zack said, leaning against the rail.

"Good morning." Lilly answered as she brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip. Groaning with pleasure she said, "Damn this is good."

Zack smiled at her. "Ya it's Sephiroth's favorite brand."

"I'll have to get some," she said looking over the tent city that had taken up residence. Some of the men were wondering around preparing breakfast. "How long was I out?"

"Just from yesterday morning." Zack answered, putting his empty cup down on the rail.

Sighing with relief she was grateful she had only been out for a day. Taking another sip of coffee, she remembered the white surprise in her room. "Who does the cat belong to?"

Zack snickered, "That would be Sephiroth's cat, Nicodemus. I'm sorry but for some reason he decided your room was his bedroom."

"Its okay" She said smiling into her cup. She wasn't surprised the cat had chosen her room; it was the only one that faced the rising sun.

"You're not planning on running off anytime soon, right?" Zack asked with a lopsided grin.

"Of course not." Lilly answered.

"Good, cuz some of the guys want to throw you a welcome home party."

Lilly laughed, "Do as you please."

"Will do." Zack answered looking out over the sea of tents.

Lilly smiled as she watched the sun lightening the night sky, a cup of that excellent coffee resting in her hands. Zack's welcome home party had lasted the whole night and well into the next day before everyone crawled off to bed. How they had managed to bring that much alcohol up to her place still surprised her.

"Good morning sis." Zack said as he came out of the house yawning.

"Good morning." She answered taking another sip of coffee.

"You feeling like a friendly fight?" He asked with his ever-present smile on his face.

Arching an eyebrow she asked, "Just who is going to be in this fight?"

"Just you and me. Got to make sure the scientists didn't make you weak." He said mischievously.

A tinge of anger hit her. "Weak huh. I could still pound your ass into the ground or did you forget."

"Prove it." Zack said grinning wickedly.

Sitting her empty cup on the porch rail she stood, grabbing her swords, Zack picked up his buster sword and jumped from the porch. They passed the open area surrounded by tents were others were beginning their morning constitutionals. Entering the woods Lilly knew the clearing they were headed to. It was the place where she had last fought Vincent. The place where he had first denied her, clutching her hand above the pain in her chest she almost told Zack that she had changed her mind when he had turned swinging his massive sword at her head. Ducking she glared up at him.

"Ready." He said smirking at the glare he was receiving. He knew what he did was a little underhanded but he had felt such a strong sense of sorrow radiating from Lilly in that moment. When he had looked at her over his shoulder and saw the raw pain on her face, he had acted on impulse, knowing her temper often got the better of her. He had not been disappointed; she pulled her swords free, tossing the sheaths towards the edge of the clearing, she launched herself at him.

Vincent had left the group behind hours ago so he could apologize to Lilly for his behavior without them around. The last thing he needed was an audience when he stuttered out the words that rarely crossed his lips. Walking into the house, he was not surprised to find it empty with it being late morning she was probably off sparing with someone. Chaos growled at that stray thought. Seeing a couple of men lounging by a tent, Vincent had questioned them on Lilly's whereabouts. Both had said they saw her heading off in the direction of the waterfall. As he approached the clearing near the waterfall, he heard the sharp noise of metal meeting metal. Jumping into the trees, he found the tallest one and looked down into the clearing in time to see Lilly sliding across the ground. Rolling to her feet, she laughed as she jumped back into the fight with Zack. He jumped high into the air to avoid her, sliding to a stop she dug her feet into the ground and launched into the air. Grabbing his ankle, she spun, throwing him at high speed into the ground. Rocks and dirt exploded into the air from the force of the impact as she fell to the ground, completely obscured by the cloud. Vincent heard her land lightly then run in the direction Zack had landed. There was a sound of skin meeting skin, and then Lilly squeaked, followed by a giggle. Vincent felt Chaos move inside him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Lilly asked.

"A little," Zack said, "you could kiss it better."

Chaos hissed. Lilly giggled then there was the sound of a quick kiss. "Better?"

"Yep." Zack laughed.

Another growl from chaos. The wind chose that moment to blow through the area, clearing the dirt cloud. Two bodies came into focus, Lilly on the ground under Zack. That was the last thing Vincent saw as Chaos roared, ripping gout of the darkness to take over completely.

One moment Zack had her pinned to the ground the next he was flying through across the clearing. A roar pierced the air as a winged demon launched at the fallen Zack. Reacting on instinct Lilly jumped between the monster and Zack the she gasped.

"Vincent?" She had only heard him talk about the beast that dwelled within him but now that she was facing him she felt a little frightened. He had told her that he could control the demon but in this moment, it looked like Chaos was in complete control.

Chaos growled at Zack as he rose from the ground, his blue eyes never leaving the demon before him. Those golden eyes unnerved him with the blood lust shining within their depths.

"Zack would you please leave. I think there may have been a misunderstanding." Lilly said not turning to look at her friend for fear Chaos would attack.

"Hell no. This monster will kill you." Zack said raising his sword. Chaos lunged forward only to stop when Lilly wrapped her hand gently around his wrist. Zack was momentarily stunned at how easily she had stopped him, then the beasts eyes met hers, softening slightly before returning to glare at him.

"Leave Zack." Lilly barked, twisting to look at him, she softened her voice. "I'll be fine."

"As you wish." He said reluctantly as he turned to leave. He didn't really want to leave her but he knew that Vincent would not let the demon hurt Lilly.

She said, looking up into his golden eyes as they watched Zack's retreating back. "Vincent?"

His eyes focused on her a moment before he grabbed her and jerked her into a hard kiss. What the hell? Lilly thought gasping at the demon's roughness. Chaos nipped her bottom lip causing her to gasp. Taking advantage, he thrust his tongue into her mouth as she moaned into his mouth. She knew she shouldn't be doing this; Vincent would be so pissed she had taken advantage of the situation, but she couldn't stop herself.

(Sexually explicit content deleted. If you wish to view please go to or and serch for my name: whitetiger)

Lilly's vision slowly cleared up as her breathing began to slow. Wrapping her arms around Vincent, she stroked his back, waiting for his quaking body to calm. Leaning up he looked into her eyes with a questioning look. When she smiled, she saw relief in the red gazing back at her.

"I had come here to apologize for my actions…" Vincent said looking away, not knowing where to go from there.

Lilly giggled, "Apology accepted."

He looked back at her smiling face, his heart melting at the sight of her happiness. Just then, Zack burst through the trees and came skidding to a halt. His face turning a bright shade of red he turned around and stammered, "I'm so sorry but Sephiroth has arrived and an um Shin-Ra chopper is circling the area."

Lilly felt her heart stop as her and Vincent began dressing in a hurry. Bolting past an embarrassed Zack, Lilly ran for her house with Vincent and Zack behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

Moments before landing:

Sephiroth had Cloud pinned to the bulkhead of the airship, Cloud's lustful moans filling his ears as he stroked his lover. Cid's voice sounded through the com system startling the lovers as he ordered Sephiroth to come to the bridge. With a vicious growl, Sephiroth lowered Cloud to the floor and stepped back. This had better be important or there would be a very dead captain flying off the edge of his airship to his grave far below. Turning he walked from the room, his body on fire and his blood now boiling from anger. Scratch the previous thought, Cid was dead no matter what excuse he had for the interruption.

Walking through the door of the bridge, Sephiroth was surprised to see Cloud's mother standing beside Cid at the helm.

"I understand, you have my word." A familiar male voice said from the speakers. Both Cid and Cloud's mother snorted in response.

"Bout time ya showed up." Cid drawled, looking over his shoulder at Sephiroth. "Rufus, Seph is 'ere so speak yer piece."

"Good afternoon Sephiroth." The disembodied voice said.

"What do you want Rufus." Sephiroth barked.

"I know it must come as a surprise to you that I am here." Rufus began.

"Not really." Sephiroth interrupted knowing it would irritate Rufus. A gentle touch at his shoulder startled Sephiroth for a moment, looking down at Cloud's questioning eyes, he took a deep breath. Now was not the time to get into a pissing match with the Shin-Ra heir.

"I have come with some information and a request." Rufus said. "May we meet somewhere on the ground to talk?"

Sephiroth watched Cloud's eyes closely as they showed caution and curiosity. Hoping his instincts were right Sephiroth said, "Very well, we will be landing soon."

Giving Cid a sign to shut off the communications, he asked Cloud, "Do you trust him?"

"No, but we may need the information he has," Cloud's blue eyes looked out the large window at the chopper keeping pace with the Highwind, "Lets hear him out."

Lilly stopped next to the Highwind and watched the Shin-Ra chopper circle above while it prepared to land As soon as Sephiroth and Cloud disembarked she approached them.

"It is Rufus Shin-Ra; he says he has some information for us." Sephiroth said watching the chopper land.

"I don't trust him." Lilly said watching a man dressed in a white suit exit the copper with a handful of men dressed in dark blue suits.

"Neither do I." Sephiroth said.

"Well the least we can do is hear the man out." Lilly turned in surprise as Mrs. Strife stepped from the Highwind.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly demanded, as Vincent and Zack stopped at her side to watch the chopper.

"Please," Mrs. Strife scoffed, "Like these boys have any power to stop me from going where I want to go." Lilly looked up at Sephiroth in time to see a light pink tone crawl over his ears.

"Shall we go into your house for a more comfortable and private place to talk?" Mrs. Strife said as she turned towards the house. Lilly knew her jaw was probably hanging open but she had no other response to the woman who took over the situation.

"What did she do to convince you to let her come here?" Lilly asked as she looked back to Sephiroth.

The light blush on his ears began to darken and spread as Cloud answered, "It was definitely impressive watching my mom pinch the great Sephiroth's ears until he agreed to let her join us."

Turning to Cloud, Sephiroth hissed, "If I remember correctly she also had you by the ears."

Cloud huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Lilly smiled, "Two grown men defeated by a gentle woman." An angry snort was her only response.

"Hey Lilly." A trio of voices shouted as the triplets darted off into the camp to explore.

Rufus came to a stop by the group, "Good afternoon General, thank you for taking the time to…."

"Save it. Come inside we can talk there." Sephiroth growled as he followed Cloud's mother into the house, Cloud storming after him.

"Is everything alright?" Rufus questioned.

Lilly snorted, "Just follow him."

The blonde nodded at her and followed Sephiroth towards her house. Zack smiled as a large black man in sunglasses walked up to him. "Hey man." Zack said as they bumped their knuckles together.

"Out the way ol' men." A red-haired man said as he pushed through Zack and the black man muttering something about bumping knuckles being something only old men would do.

"So Rude, is he a new comrade or lover?" Zack asked with a smirk. The redhead stopped, turned suddenly and stuck a long metal looking stick out at Zack, nearly striking his chin.

"I ain't no ones bitch." The redhead said glaring at Zack. Zack just gave a smile and raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"Drop your weapon, Reno." Rude said as he placed two fingers on the top of the nightstick. With a hiss, Reno did as he was told and stormed after the rest of the group entering Lilly's house, his long red hair swaying from his aggressive swagger.

"I am sorry for his behavior; he is still a little raw." Rude said with a calm, deep voice.

"It's fine, besides he looks even more beautiful when he's angry." Zack said watching the redhead stiffen as he walked up the stairs.

Wanting to find out what the hell was going on; Lilly shoved Zack to the side and glared up at him, "This is not the time for you to be screwing around."

Rude eyed the woman from behind his glasses as she walked towards the house, "Comrade or lover?"

A growl from behind him had Rude turning with his fists up, "Not mine." Was all Zack said as he followed Lilly. Rude watched the raven-haired man in red float by him, his red eyes practically on fire as they glared at him. Chills raced down his spine giving him the distinct impression that this man was moments from slicing him open with the golden claw adorning his hand and spilling his guts across the ground. Once the man passed, Rude dropped his hands and took in a much-needed breath before heading towards the small home.

The president sat at his desk glaring at the hologram on the other side. "It has been nothing but one mistake after another with you lately. First, you let subject zero escape, then you convinced me to allow experimentation on the young boy while completely ignoring the General's feeling towards the blonde soldier. And finally through your gross underestimation of the General he defected to Avalanche along with nearly a quarter of the men from the soldier program." He screamed at the hologram, slamming his fists down on the desk. Taking a deep breath the president calmed himself, steepleing his fingers before him he asked, "You mind telling me how you plan to fix this, Hojo?"

The doctor in question smirked from his computer-generated form. "It's too soon for my greatest experiment to be put into place so I'll just have to use him instead."

The president felt a shiver roll down his spine as he realized what Hojo had in store for his lost General and the defected army. "Do whatever you have to, but do it quickly."

The president ordered as he turned his chair in dismissal.

Everyone in the room was in varying stages of shock and anger from the information Rufus had just given them. Hojo was alive.

"That is not the end of it, I'm afraid. He has also figured out a way to transfer his digitized soul into another being, we are unsure whom Hojo has chosen, but we are sure he will be powerful." Rufus said, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room bore into him. "It is our belief that Hojo had planned to use this ability when he had finished his research on something he called Omega, but when you two broke into his lab, he was forced to implement this part of his plan ahead of schedule." Rufus continued unaware that the mention of the word Omega had caused two of the members of the group to pale. Cloud because of his past experience with the beast and Vincent, when Chaos went crazy within him, screaming in denial.

"Do you believe he is going to use this Omega?" Lily asked.

"No, our informants agree that it is years too soon." Rufus answered.

"So wha'cha ya want for the info?" Cid asked.

"I want my father eliminated before he can destroy the planet in his quest for more power." Rufus answered calmly.

Cloud snorted, "I don't trust you.'

"I can understand. I am sure everyone in this room feels the same way." Rufus said as he sat serenely at the table.

"Very well." Mrs. Strife said as she stood, drawing everyone's attention. "This is how it will go down. We will launch our attack on Shin-Ra in two days. Rufus, you will be held prisoner to make sure your men obey the orders they are given."

The Turks shouted in protest, quieting when Rufus held up his hand, "I do not…"

Mrs. Strife interrupted him, "I know for a fact you are not as nice as you seem. Your only desire is to take control of your fathers company and rule the world with an iron fist. Well, we cannot allow that. There will be conditions for our help in eliminating your father."

Rufus's mask of control slipped slightly, showing his anger and irritation, "Very well."

"Wait just a damn moment." Everyone turned as Cloud stood up staring at his mother in shock.

She smiled at her son as Cid burst into laughter, "Ya never told yer boy did ya?"

"Told me what?" Cloud demanded, tuning to glare at Cid.

"Well sweetie I'm the one running Avalanche."

Cloud dropped into his chair, his legs unable to hold him up, "What?" he gasped.

"Why do ya think we accepted ya, a soldier, and Sephiroth, the general of our enemy, in our group so easily? Ya can't be that dense." Cid drawled, blowing smoke at Cloud.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said to her son, "But now is not the time to be freaking out over this. We have a battle to plan."

Turning to Rufus, she asked, "Have you begun what I asked of you?"

"Yes, the evacuation above the plate is progressing fine but the evacuation below is not going very well. The people below the plate do not want our help." Rufus said.

Mrs. Strife smiled, "I expected that. I have asked a number of the Avalanche members to aid Barrett in the evacuation of the slums. All that is left is the location of your father."

"He has left the city to go into hiding. It will not be long before we locate him."

"Very good. Now let's plan this." Mrs. Strife, the leader of Avalanche, said as she sat at the head of the table


	27. Chapter 27

Weiss opened his heavy eyes; his whole body ached from being bound by his arms as he hung from the ceiling. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness from all of the injections the scientists had forced into him. He had long ago lost track of what day it was, letting out a sharp laugh, he could not even tell what time of day it was. Looking across the room he watched his brother laying chained up on the floor. They had known Weiss would do most anything to protect him, so they kept Nero chained and drugged to force his obedience.

He hissed when another scientist jabbed a needle into his already abused flesh, "It is not enough, the subject is still conscious."

"But won't the transition go easier if he's conscious?" One of the men asked.

"No, his mind is too strong." The man giving Weiss the injection answered.

"I think it would be fine the way he is now." Weiss opened his eyes at the voice he had come to detest. Standing before him was the holographic form of Hojo, smirking as he watched Weiss.

"We should begin the transfer now that our enemy is on the way to this location." Hojo said stepping forward. Weiss felt a shiver run through his body as the evil man reached up to touch him. He thanked all things divine that he was unable to feel the mans ghostly hand as it stroked his bare chest.

"Are the presents ready for Subject Zero and Sephiroth?" Hojo asked as he dropped his hand and turned towards the scrambling scientists.

"Yes sir." Came the voice of two guards.

"Good. You two will give the presents to them personally." Hojo said with a snicker, and then disappeared from the room. Both men flinched from the knowledge that they would not be coming back from their missions alive


	28. Chapter 28

Lilly stood on the outside deck of the Highwind watching the clouds pass by. She felt a little nervous about the upcoming battle. Crossing her arms on the rail she laid her chin on them and stared down at the ground far below, allowing the soothing feeling of the wind to blow away the unwanted emotions plaguing her. Feeling a presence behind her, she sighed knowing who it was. A hand came to rest on the rail beside her, while a golden claw resting on the rail on her other side. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled up at Vincent, her shadow, as Cloud called him.

Vincent watched Lilly as her sad eyes left him to stare out over the scene passing them by. "We were just informed that the slums have been safely evacuated, so the only casualties should be limited to those fighting."

"That is good." Lilly said standing to lean into Vincent.

"Something is bothering you." Vincent stated wrapping his arms around her.

"Ever since you came to rescue me from the lab I have been unable to speak with Lucrecia. I had wanted to ask her about what Hojo may have in store for us so we could be a little more prepared." She said placing her hands on his arms.

"It must feel strange not having her there to talk to." Vincent could understand a little of what she was going through, if Chaos and the other demons stopped talking to him he would most likely feel what Lilly felt now.

"It does." She said while turning in his arms to face him. Reaching up she ran her fingers through his soft black hair then smiled mischievously. "So we enter a battle tomorrow that we may not survive, do you have any suggestions of how we should occupy our time." He let a rare smile cross his face as he leaned down, "Just one."

(Sexually explicit content deleted. If you wish to view please go to or and serch for my name: whitetiger)

"Seriously is your ship some kind of brothel. All I have heard in the last hour is the moans and cries of the people on this ship." Tifa complained as she sat in the chair across from Cid. "Mama Strife can't you tell your son to knock it off. I swear I can't get any sleep with all his screaming."

Laughing she said, "You really want to subject me to seeing and hearing my son as he is engaged in that kind of activity?"

"No I guess not." Turning to Cid she added, "So what's your excuse for not stopping them?"

"No man can stop that without dying." Cid said around his cigarette.

Sighing Tifa stood up and walked over to the cot set up on the other side of the room and dropped on it, "I'm sleeping here."

Cid grunted in response, he had been thinking of using said cot because his room was next to Lilly and Vincent's room and he knew they would not be sleeping this night. "Looks like the dining area will be full tonight. Do you have extra blankets on board the ship?"

"Ya. Near yer son's room." Cid said with a smirk. Mrs. Strife leaned back in her chair not even entertaining the thought of approaching the room. It was going to be a long night she thought as she looked around the room.

Frowning she asked, "Where is Zack and the two Turks that followed Rufus aboard."

"Yet another room I wouldn't go near." Tifa said from the cot on the other side of the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Hojo marveled in the feel of the powerful body that he now inhabited; looking around the room, he noted the vast difference in their vision. His had always been blurry and dull, but Weiss saw everything in vibrant detail.

"Sir, we have dropped the plate as you instructed. However, the Avalanche forces are recovering and continue to advance on the building." A man said kneeling at Hojo's feet.

"Really." Hojo said. Standing he smirked, "Then it is time to great our guests."

A red haired woman stepped away from the wall joined by a large man in blue. Picking up Weiss's favorite weapons, he signaled the two to enter the elevator.

Weiss could feel every evil thing Hojo had planned and began struggling to regain control over his body. The harder he fought the more Hojo began to lose his grip on his stolen body. Hojo gave Weiss's mind a vicious push, forcing Weiss deeper into the black hole in the far recesses of his mind. Watching helplessly as Hojo walked over to his brother's prone body, Weiss began to scream his denial as Hojo lifted his own weapon. Bringing the blade down, Hojo severed Nero's head from his body.

Hojo laughed as he felt Weiss sucked deep into the dark chasm of his mind. Looking down at the growing puddle on the floor, he cocked his head to the side. Killing the man had been so easy, almost natural. Turning he stepped onto the elevator wondering what it would feel like to finally be rid of the Avalanche bastards now spreading like a disease over the broken city.

Lilly had not been surprised when the army dropped the plate to slow them down. She was just grateful the city had been evacuated, allowing their army to fight without worrying about protecting the innocent as they fought in their skirmishes all over the city. Leaning back, she dodged an attack by one of the soldiers whom had remained loyal to Shin-Ra. With a swing of her sword, she easily knocked him unconscious. Where was Hojo?

She looked up to see Sephiroth and Vincent fighting close to each other. It still surprised her to know they were father and son. Smiling she dodged another attack, those two being related made their relationship a little weird, after all Mrs. Strife considered Lilly to be her daughter making Cloud her brother of sorts. Snickering she could still remember Clouds shudder when she had pointed it out to him that she would be his sister and step mom.

She wondered briefly how Cloud was doing. He had been given the task of assassinating the Shin-Ra president with the help of Tifa, Yuffie, and the Turks, Reno and Rude. Knocking another soldier through a barely standing wall, Lilly frowned as her cell phone began ringing, with everyone wearing radio headsets there was no need for the phones. Stepping behind a pile of debris she pulled out her phone, "I'm kinda busy."

"Lilly." A familiar female voice practically screamed.

"Tifa? What's wrong?" Lilly asked after turning off her headset.

"Lilly the mission was successful, the president is dead but Cloud was seriously injured. I called you because I was afraid of Sephiroth's reaction."

"You did the right thing. How is he?" Lilly asked holding her breath.

"He is in surgery now. The doctor thinks he will be fine, but…" Tifa said sobbing lightly. "I couldn't stop him, a soldier was going to kill me and Cloud jumped in the way. It's all my fault." Tifa practically wailed.

"It's okay Tifa. I'm positive Cloud will be fine, he is too stubborn to die." Lilly said reassuringly.

"I know." Tifa said sniffling with Yuffie chattering nervously in the background.

"Let me know when he is out of surgery. Gotto go." Lilly said as she dropped to the ground narrowly avoiding a sword that was swung at her neck. Looking up at the red-haired woman, Lilly prayed for Cloud to make it through alive.

Sephiroth stood in the wreckage of the old training grounds watching the rest of the men around him fighting.

"Hello General." A smug male voice said from behind Sephiroth. Turning he faced a tall man with long spiky white hair; he wore loose fitting white pants and no shirt. He was obviously a man who was a trained soldier.

"I'm sure you already realize I survived your attacks on my lab and have since gained a new body." The man said with an eerily familiar smirk.

"Hojo." Sephiroth said, bringing his sword up and dropping into his battle stance. Hojo turned slightly bringing one of his swords up in time to block Vincent's gunshot. Sephiroth launched at Hojo hoping the mans battle skills had not been transferred to mad scientist.

Hojo brought his sword up blocking Sephiroth's attack. His speed was on the level with theirs but his stance gave away his lack of understanding of fighting. Smiling Sephiroth realized this would be a much easier fight than he had figured.

Lilly sent the redhead flying into a pile of twisted metal. Looking around quickly she saw Zack engaging a behemoth of a man and up higher Sephiroth and Vincent were fighting with a pale-haired man. Could he be Hojo's new host body? If so Lilly wanted to be finished with this woman and aid Sephiroth with the death of Hojo.

The redhead burst from the pile, their weapons met in a spray of sparks that threatened to blind both women. The redhead looked pissed as she looked into Lilly's green/blue eyes. Than pain shot through Lilly's leg, looking down she saw a dart sticking out of her thigh. Raising her eyes, she spotted a man sitting not far away holding a rifle. Roaring in anger, Lilly gave a hard push against her sword causing the woman to stumble back, turning she buried her sword in the woman's heart. Pulling free the redhead slid to the ground with a sigh. Another sharp pain burst from Lilly's shoulder, turning she jumped at the man as he tried to reload the gun, panic coloring his face a moment before Lilly removed his head from his shoulders.

Gasping, Lilly pulled the darts from her body and looked down at the offending objects. Breaking the needles off, she placed the tubes in her pocket. Not knowing what was in the vials, she thought it would be a good idea to hold onto them.

Hojo was becoming frustrated, why could he not beat these two? Weiss's body was more than strong enough to destroy these two men, but he could not get the upper hand. Sephiroth would come in close slicing at his body as Vincent fired at him from a distance, working together as if they had known each other for a lifetime.

Sephiroth could see Hojo's anger building with every swing of his sword or shot fired by Vincent. The reflexes ingrained into the body Hojo had stolen was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment, but Sephiroth knew if he angered the man bad enough Hojo would give him an opening.

Hojo swung his sword at Sephiroth, aiming for his body. Sephiroth twisted, knocking the gun/sword from Hojo's hand. Taking advantage of the opening, Sephiroth drove his sword deep into Hojo's new heart. Hojo's eyes shifted from surprise to acceptance then back as Sephiroth realized the man who owned this body was fighting to regain control.

When the General's sword pierced his chest, Weiss felt Hojo's mind traveling down the pathway he had created for this moment. Weiss wrapped his mind around the retreating doctor, holding him there with the intention of taking the doctor with him into death. Hojo struggled, screaming in his anger.

Weiss blinked his eyes slowly, looking into the cyan eyes of the general. Gasping as the sword was pulled from his body, Weiss's legs gave out. Strong arms wrapped around him, easing him to the ground. Weiss wrapped his hand weakly around Sephiroth's wrist. "General, I am sorry."

The cyan eyes of the general softened slightly as he nodded. A dark-haired man in red walked up behind the general, watching him with his dark suspicious eyes.

"My brother is inside the complex, Hojo killed him with my own hand. Please would you find him and bury us together?" He requested as his vision began to blur.

"You have my word." Sephiroth whispered to the dying man.

"Thank you." He sighed, his body relaxing as his hand fell to the ground. Vincent placed his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder then turned and rushed away as men began to celebrate all around him. The announcement through the headsets confirmed Cloud's group had succeeded in their mission, and the remaining enemy forces were now surrendering. Sighing, Sephiroth gently laid the white-haired man on the rubble beneath his feet and stood. Leaning his head back, Sephiroth closed his eyes and smiled. The battle was over and he would seen be in Cloud's presence.

"General, General." a man shouted as he struggled through the debris to get to him.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked the gasping man.

"Sir there has been a casualty."

"Who?" Sephiroth asked as the color began to leach out of the soldiers face.

"Cloud sir." The man whispered. Sephiroth felt the blood seep from his body as a cold fear began to hollow out his chest. _Cloud is gone._ Reaching up he placed his hand over his stuttering heart. He could hear the man talking but it was like listening to a conversation while you were under water. _Cloud dead._ His breathing became ragged as the edges of his vision darkened. Cloud's mission was not that dangerous. _GONE FOREVER._ Throwing his head back, he roared in pain, tears escaping his closed eyes. Then came the sound of feminine laughter from the being buried in his body.

Lilly felt like fire was burning through her body radiating from the two places she had been shot. Lilly knew that they had held some kind of substance Hojo had cooked up. What could it be? Poison? Vincent dropped to the ground beside her as she heard the men begin their celebrations of victory. Smiling she reached up and placed her hand on Vincent's cheek.

A pain-filled roar followed by a concussive blast interrupted them. Stumbling back Lilly saw the body of a man fly in their direction then land with a shower of metal and concrete. Rushing over she saw a man gasping as blood seeped from his mouth. She did not recognize him, which meant he was from the enemy's army.

"Good luck stopping him now." The man chuckled, turning into a coughing fit as the mans final breath left him with a gasp.

Standing Lilly turned towards Sephiroth's direction. "Sephiroth." She barked into the headset, when he did not answer she called his name again.

Zack dropped beside her, "The men evacuating the area said some dumbass told him Cloud is dead."

Lilly's eyes snapped to Zack's as terror chilled her body, grabbing her phone she dialed. When the line was picked up Lilly shouted. "Tifa is Cloud out of surgery?"

She heard Zack gasp, but she did not have time to explain what was going on.

"Yes. He is in recovery, and the doctor said he will be good as new in a couple of days."

"Is he awake?" Lilly asked looking up at Vincent and Zack.

"No, what's going on?" Tifa asked panic causing her voice to tremble.

"Some jackass told Sephiroth that Cloud is dead. I need you to get him awake." Lilly demanded.

"Why can't you tell Sephiroth Cloud is okay?" Tifa nearly screeched.

"Because I think his headset was damaged when he lost control of his power." Lilly growled.

"Got it. I'll get the doctor." Tifa said.

"Have a headset ready, I'm going to try to get close enough to knock some sense into his highness." Lilly growled as she shut off her phone.

Lilly, Zack, and Vincent looked up as Sephiroth landed lightly on an I beam above them.

Taking a deep breath, Lilly pushed back at the pain coursing through her body. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes." Both men answered as Sephiroth raised his sword.

Hissing from protesting muscles, Lilly launched at Sephiroth


	30. Chapter 30

Tifa ran through the makeshift hospital to find the doctor. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, as she looked into each room that she raced by. Spotting the doctor in a room to the left, she slid to a stop and rushed in.

"Quick I need you in Cloud's room." She said, grabbing his arm and giving it a vicious tug.

Dragging the complaining doctor down the hall she raced towards Cloud's room then shoved him in. He checked over Cloud's vitals on the monitor and then looked at Tifa, "I'm not seeing anything to be concerned about."

"It's not him. We need to get him awake now." Tifa said pushing the doctor towards the bed.

The man dug in his heals and growled, "Young lady he needs his rest."

"That's not the point, some jackass told Sephiroth Cloud is dead and if we don't wake him up to talk to the hothead we are all going to die." Tifa said giving the man another push towards the bed in desperation.

The doctor paled, "What?"

Everyone knew how the General felt for the blonde laying on the hospital bed, which was the major reason he had given it his all to patch the boy up. Yanking open the door he called for a nurse. Looking back at the sleeping man, he hoped he could get him awake before Sephiroth ripped through the entire army.

Laying on the pile of twisted metal and debris she had been thrown into, Lilly panted trying desperately to get air into her screaming lungs. Pain radiated from the spot on her ribs where Sephiroth's fist had been moments ago. Looking up she squinted trying get her blurring vision to focus. Vincent and Zack were now engaging the raging man, but no matter what they did, Sephiroth was stronger. Jumping to her feet, she barely dodged Vincent as he was thrown to the ground followed by a breathless Zack.

"Damn, I don't remember him being this strong." Zack said using his sword to help him regain his footing.

"It has to be Jenova." Vincent responded as he staggered to his feet.

"Lilly." Tifa shouted over the headset making Lilly groan. Her head was already pounding from the mixture of the drug and the beating Sephiroth was giving her.

"I'm here." Lilly said.

"Cloud is awake." Tifa said with excitement.

"Give me the damn headset." Lilly heard Cloud shout from the background. "Tifa just told me. Where is Sephiroth?" he demanded.

Sighing Lilly said, "As soon as I get close enough you can talk to him. Hopefully the sound of your voice can bring him out of this."

"Can you get close enough?" Cloud asked with despair in his voice.

Lilly looked up at Sephiroth as he landed on the collapsed building not far from them, an evil smirk covering his face.

"Absolutely." Lilly said to Cloud. Taking a deep breath she signaled the guys closer and told them what she wanted them to do for her. Each of the men nodded their acceptance of the plan as they turned to face Sephiroth.

Vincent looked at Lilly a moment before his attention went to the silver-haired man. She looked like she was having trouble, her breathing was ragged, and her body was pale and covered in sweat. Vincent was sure that Lilly should not be in this bad of shape and he was concerned for her safety especially with this harebrained plan she had.

Raising his gun Vincent fired at Sephiroth knowing there was no way it would get through his defenses. As predicted Sephiroth brought up his sword causing the bullet to ricochet away. Zack launched himself at Sephiroth bringing his massive sword down at Sephiroth's head, which the silver-haired man blocked easily.

Lilly took long slow breaths, trying to build up enough energy to continue the fight and hopefully end it quickly.

_Lucrecia, I know I haven't been able to reach you for some time, but I could really use your help._ Looking up at her friends fighting each other, she gripped her shirt over her pain-filled chest. _I cannot stop your son as I am now._ She whispered in her mind.

As she took another deep breath to ready herself for her part of the plan, she felt a warming sensation filling her from the inside. Smiling she looked back up at the fight knowing the woman who had woken her from her lifetime of slumber was helping her to win this battle.

"Now!" Lilly screamed as she gripped her swords and dropped into a crouch. Vincent dropped back as Zack took the high ground. Taking aim, they engulfed Sephiroth with a giant fireball. Lilly jumped high, aiming for the space above Sephiroth's location. Reaching her arm out, Zack appeared above her and gripped her outstretched hand. He spun in the air dragging her with him, and then he let go, sending Lilly rocketing down at Sephiroth. The fireball dissipated from the burst of power Sephiroth had let out. Looking around for them, his head jerked up and his hollow eyes met hers. She reached him before he could raise his sword high enough to run her through. Blocking with one of her swords she drove the other through the wrist of his sword arm causing the Masamune to spin away and bury itself in the ground with a burst of dirt and debris.

Roaring from the pain, he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and jerked her close.

"Cloud's alive you asshole." Lilly hissed as she pulled the headset form her ear and held it out. Sephiroth's other hand found her neck, but before crushing her windpipe, Cloud's voice came through the speaker.

"Seph…Seph, please are you there?" Lilly felt Sephiroth's grip tighten on her neck squeezing off her air supply, but she did not move to stop him. If this did not work, she had no other ideas.

Sephiroth heard a familiar voice from the blackness surrounding him. Opening his eyes, he looked around in confusion. Who had been calling him? Then he heard his name echo through the void. Cloud, his mind screamed at him. Struggling in the oppressive darkness, Sephiroth tried to pull free of the trap Jenova had laid in his mind. He could feel her trying to keep him locked in, but his desire to reach Cloud was becoming too much for the alien as he struggled to break free.

"Seph answer me!" Cloud shouted. Lilly watched Sephiroth's eyes as they focused on the headset in confusion. "Damn it Sephiroth if you don't answer men I'm never having sex with you again!"

Lilly would have laughed at that threat if the situation had not been so dire. She sucked in a gasping breath as Sephiroth's grip loosened and said, with a raspy voice, "Cloud?"

"Seph, you need to stop. I'm alright, just a little banged up but I'm alive." Cloud cooed through the speaker.

Lilly sighed as Sephiroth's dead eyes came to life while he stared at the speaker.

"Bout time." She said wrapping a hand around Sephiroth's wrist.

His eyes met hers then dropped to where his hands gripped her shirt and neck, "I'm so sorry," he said, gently lowering her feet to the I-beam.

"It's okay, go to him." Lilly said smiling as she pointed the direction of the hospital and base. Before she could say anything further he was gone. Raising the headset to her ear she said, "He's alright now, let him through."

Dropping her hand, she closed her eyes. As the last of her strength left her, Lilly said, "Guess I did it Lucrecia." Then her vision began to darken.

Sephiroth could feel the alien bitch trying to regain control over his mind, whispering that Lilly had played a trick on him and that Cloud was in fact gone. Sephiroth gave her a mental shove, envisioning a prison deep within his mind and locked her away within it. Once her whiney voice had ceased to echo through his mind, Sephiroth speed up, needing to reach the hospital and see for himself that Cloud was alive. Bursting through the doors in the front of the building, he looked around. Cid was standing off to the right by a set of stairs. "That way." He said pointing up. "Third floor."

Sephiroth raced by not caring that he looked so desperate in front of his men. Taking the stairs two and three at a time he knocked the third story door off its hinges as he pushed through. A nurse squealed and jumped out of his way. Tifa was standing at the end of the hall holding a door open. He did not need her to say anything as he came to a halt not far from her, suddenly afraid to enter the room. Tifa smiled as Cloud shouted from the room, "Is he here yet?"

Sephiroth stopped breathing from the euphoric feeling Cloud's voice gave him. Closing his eyes he tried to suck in a breath but his lungs would not respond. Cloud was alive. A strong grip on his shoulder started him enough to force his lungs to work, with a gasp he turned to look at Barret over his shoulder. The big man gave him a shove towards the door. Sephiroth looked across the room to where Cloud laid on the bed propped up by pillows and covered in bandages. He took a step forward then stopped, for the first time in ages he felt doubt. What should he say after loosing his mind and attacking their friends?

"Cloud." He could not think of a single way to apologize for what he had done. He wasn't even sure how many he had injured during his blackout.

"Seph." Cloud called out to him. Looking up he saw the blonde smile and raise his hand. Deep inside he felt like a child who wanted to cry and run into the arms of his parents. Pushing that urge back, he slowly walked over to the bed. Cloud reached up and circled Sephiroth's wrist with his hand, gently pulling the man down. Dropping to his knees beside the bed Sephiroth sighed as Cloud pushed his fingers into his hair.

Sephiroth hissed as Cloud tightened his grip in his hair, "Don't you ever do that again." He growled. "How dare you believe some foot soldier that you don't even know."

Sephiroth felt the corner of his mouth twitch, "Than who should be the one to tell me of your departure?"

Cloud began to visibly calm as he thought on that question a moment, "Zack, Mom, Tifa, Lilly or Vincent should be the only ones to bring either of us that kind of news."

"I understand." Sephiroth said as he rose from his spot beside the bed leaned into Cloud gently brushing their lips together. He didn't care anymore that Cloud had a death grip on his hair; he just needed to feel him, to know that Cloud was not a figment of his imagination.

Vincent let out a sigh of relief when he heard Lilly tell everyone Sephiroth was fine. He was positive that they had lacked the ability to defeat Sephiroth when he was in that berserker state. Looking up at Lilly, he watched her drop her head back to look at the sky. He heard her whisper something a moment before she dropped the headset in her hand and began to fall backwards. His heart stopped as he ran towards her falling body. Vincent jumped into the air, wrapping his arms around her as they landed on the ground, the impact driving him to his knees. Zack rushed to his side, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Vincent said brushing her hair from her forehead. "She's burning up," he added.

"Vincent." Lilly gasped.

"Lilly, what…" Vincent began but Lilly interrupted him.

"I was shot with these." She said reaching into her pocket to produce the darts. "I don't know what they are."

"When?" Vincent demanded taking the offending objects from her hand.

"Before the battle with Sephiroth." She whispered as her eyes began to drift closed.

"Lilly." Vincent shook her, but it did not do any good, she was already unconscious.

"You need to get her to the hospital." Zack said but Vincent was already in motion. If she had been poisoned before the fight with Sephiroth it may have been too much for her body to handle. Now he knew why she looked so exhausted and so out of character.

"Tifa." Vincent said into the com.

"Yes." she answered.

"I'm on my way in with Lilly she is unconscious and has a high fever. Have the doctor ready," he growled pushing himself to his limit as he changed shape to get to the hospital faster.

"We'll have a room ready on the third floor." Tifa said quickly.

With every beat of his wings, he could hear Lilly's breathing become irregular and her heart slowing down. Not wanting to take the time to race through the building Vincent found a window on the third story and burst through it as he transformed back to his human form. Tifa was waiting for him outside a room. "In here."

Vincent pushed past her and laid Lilly on the bed as the doctors and nurses began to surround her, hooking up various leads to Lilly's body for the monitors circling the bed. A gasp drew his attention to the other side of the room where Cloud laid on the bed with Sephiroth at his side. Vincent did not have time to address the guilt he could see on Sephiroth's face.

"She said she had been shot with these." Vincent said holding out the dart cartridges to the doctor.

"Looks like it could be some kind of poison." The doctor said taking the cartridges.

"Why is it even working on her?" Cloud asked.

"They most likely used a high dose of the poison and mixed it with tainted Mako." The doctor said. Holding up the cartridges he added, "I need to know what it is so we can give her an antidote."

"Go." Vincent barked. Turning, the doctor scurried out of the room as the nurse hovered over Lilly. The monitor beside her started making weird noises then let out that dreaded tone


	31. Chapter 31

The nurse grabbed the hand paddles and placed them on Lilly's chest. "Please, please, please," she repeated over and over as she sent power surges into Lilly's stopped heart.

Vincent could not hear any of this as he watched the woman he had come to love fading away just like Lucrecia.

_Let me help._ Chaos begged in his mind.

_How?_ Vincent asked.

_Please. I know how._ Vincent had never heard that desperation in demon's voice before.

_What do you need?_

_Complete control. The dark haired girl needs to take over for the nurse and back away when I say._ Chaos stated.

"Tifa can you take over for the nurse?" Vincent asked, not taking his eyes off Lilly

Tifa looked at the nurse as the nurse hissed, "Sir I can't allow you to endanger the patient."

"Lilly." He barked causing the woman to jump, "her name is Lilly. I can save her but you will be in danger if you stay in the room."

"But sir…" the nurse sputtered.

Sephiroth was behind the nurse with his arm around her body. "How do the paddles work?" he growled.

"She just has to hold the buttons," she said shakily. Tifa grabbed the paddles as Sephiroth picked the nurse up and threw her out of the room.

"Barrett please guard the door." Sephiroth said as the woman screeched insults down the hall.

"Tifa you must keep her heart beating, and jump back when Chaos tells you to." Vincent said.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Please." Vincent said looking up at her with eyes filled with so much sorrow Tifa felt tears well up and threaten to fall in response. Taking a deep breath to regain control on her emotions, she nodded.

Vincent leaned forward as his body began to change. "Please don't leave us," he whispered in a raspy voice.

Yellow eyes met Tifa's dark ones as Chaos measured her worth. Then he looked down placing one hand on Lilly's cheek he leaned down until his forehead was touching Lilly's then he raised his other hand high above him. A glow started to appear; Tifa looked up taking a step back in fear.

"Tifa stay put." Cloud barked.

"But Cloud that's a summoning." Tifa said, fear gripping her heart as she saw the circle begin to form.

"Trust him." Sephiroth said quietly.

She nodded not taking her eyes off the circle above her head.

"Now" Chaos barked. Tifa did not need another word as she jumped back, only stopping as she connected with Barrett.

Vincent brought his hand down hard into Lilly's chest pushing the summon into her body.

Lilly felt like she was floating. Opening her eyes, she saw stars all around her. Was she dead? Of course she was. There was no way her body could have fought the enhanced poison.

The rustling sound of cloths came from behind her. Turning Lilly saw a planet, her planet, and on top a demon was squatted, one clawed hand propped on her knee the other on the planet. Her pale eyes watched Lilly closely, and then she disappeared leaving the pristine planet hanging in the darkness of space.

"Why have you summoned me?" a deep feminine voice asked. Lilly jerked around to see the demon standing behind her. She was taller then Lilly with a body of pearled white. The ragged dress she wore barley covered her womanly figure, and her long white hair hung loose down her back between a large set of velvety wings.

"I didn't." Lilly said.

The demon cocked her head to the side. Those clear eyes, as white as the surrounding stars, seeing through Lilly. "No some one sent a summon for you but it was you who chose me."

Lilly said, "I don't understand, why would someone summon…"

"Because they want us to merge together." The demon answered before Lilly could finish her question. For some reason Lilly did not seem surprised by this.

"Tell me human, why do you want to live?" the demon asked.

Lilly smiled. "Many reasons but only one that counts. Vincent."

The demon laughed, the deep sound vibrating through Lilly's chest. "You mean the one who houses Chaos."

"Yes." Lilly answered a little surprised that she would know of the demon contained within Vincent.

"Do you love him?" The demon asked in a low tone.  
"I love them both." Lilly said. The demon cocked her head to the other side, studying her. Lilly walked up to the demon, "My name is Lilly and I would be honored if you would help me to live."

The demon crossed her arms, "I am Cosmos, and I will only do this if you give me your word that I can have a chance to torment Chaos once in a while."

"Deal." Lilly said with a smile.

Everyone watched Lilly's body convulse from the force of the summon. The monitor was screaming, as bolts of electricity began arching off Lilly's body. Vincent jumped back as he slowly changed back to his human form. The lights blinked on and off while the heart monitor sparked from the electrical overload. Then a bright light surged from Lilly's body as wings snapped free from her back. Her body changed, claws forming where her hands and feet had been, her hair changing from the dark shade of brown to a bright white, and then everything calmed down as Lilly's body relaxed.

"Well shit," was all Vincent said as Lilly's body changed back into its original form.

"What just happened?" Cloud asked.

"She is now like me." Vincent said as he watched Lilly's take in a deep breath and open her once blue/green eyes to stare at him with their new shade of a blue so pale they were almost white.

For the first time in a long time, he smiled broadly. "You're back." She smiled in response. "Chaos wants to know why you chose Cosmos." Vincent said crossing his arms over his chest.

Lilly reached up from the place she was laying, pulling Vincent down she said, "because I like her." Then she pulled him to her lips.

He sighed into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, even from this awkward angle he didn't want to stop. The thought of loosing her had nearly ended his existence, for without her he was sure he could not go on. In that moment he realized he loved Lilly far more than he had love Lucrecia.

Vincent only came up for air when someone was rude enough to clear their throat. Looking up both Lilly and Vincent glared at Barret, but the man did not seem to be fazed by their hostility, "Should I let them in now?"

Then they all became aware of the pounding on the door behind the big man.

"I'm not opposed to leaving them in the hall." Sephiroth said causing everyone to stare at him. Laughing Barrett opened the door causing the doctor to land on the floor joined by two nurses. Lilly laughed when she saw the disgruntled looks on the faces of the doctor and the nurses. The angry looks turned into surprise when they saw her sitting up to look down at them.

"How?" The doctor said as he sat on the floor. Lilly smiled as she looked around the room, the battle had been won, her friends were safe, and the man she loved had done the impossible to bring her back from the brink of death.

"It was a miracle," was the only answer she was willing to give the man on the floor


	32. Chapter 32

"Cloud you are still recovering." Sephiroth whispered as Cloud pushed him onto his back while caressing his raging hard on through his pants. He had come to the room only to give Cloud the bad news that the doctor was refusing to let him leave, but Cloud had interrupted him by pulling Sephiroth onto the bed. When Cloud's mouth had met his, Sephiroth had forgotten why he had come to see Cloud. It had only been a couple of days since they had last embraced each other and Sephiroth's body was reacting violently after the forced abstinence.

"I told that doctor this morning that I am fine. The dumbass obviously has never treated enhanced soldiers." Cloud said

(Sexually explicit content deleted. If you wish to view please go to or and serch for my name: whitetiger)

Lilly growled at the nurse, "I said I DO NOT want those things attached to my body."

"But miss, we need to monitor your vitals," the nurse said holding the leads for the heart monitor.

"I said no." Lilly said baring her teeth at the woman.

The nurse took a step back, "Please miss Lilly."

"NO!" Lilly barked.

"Fine." The nurse huffed as she threw the leads at the monitor and turned to leave the room, slamming into Vincent as he entered the room. With a muffled excuse me she pushed past a very confused looking Vincent.

Lilly sat on the bed pouting. "They will not let me leave. Said they need to run tests."

Lilly looked up and her eyes widened a little as she watched Vincent begin to stalk her, there was no other way to describe it. He kept most of his face hidden behind that red cape but his gleaming red eyes had her scooting back on the bed. Lust, overpowering sexual desire was the look lurking in those scarlet depths. She watched as he slowly took off his clawed metal gauntlet and sat it on the stand near the bed. Now standing before Lilly at the side of the bed, Vincent dropped to his knees, curious Lilly watched as his hands reached up and rested on the bed on either side of her knees.

(Sexually explicit content deleted. If you wish to view please go to or and serch for my name: whitetiger)

The doctor stood in the room glaring at his two patients and the two guests as they all glared back. Taking a deep breath he said, "It has come to my attention that the four of you have disregarded medical protocol. You two are under my care and I want to make sure you both are healthy before I release you."

"Our wounds have healed so let us go." Cloud hissed.

"Really," the doctor said crossing his arms, his posture clearly stating 'prove it.' Cloud blushed deeply, knowing he had accidentally torn some of the stitches during his and Sephiroth's romp in the bed.

The doctor turned his gaze on Lilly and Vincent, "Well are you going to say anything?"

Lilly raised her hands high, "Nope," she said knowing the doctor would not listen to any words of hers.

"Good. Now as long as Lilly and Cloud are under my care the two of you will refrain from physically straining my patients," the doctor barked.

Sephiroth made a move to stand, every fiber in his being screaming at him to throttle the doctor but Cloud laid his hand on Sephiroth's thigh. That simple gesture was all that kept the good doctor alive.

"Fine." Sephiroth growled as he turned his face away.

"If this happens again I'll be forced to keep you two out of this facility." The doctor said calmly.

"You could try." Vincent said drawing a giggle from Lilly. She covered her mouth as she watched the doctors face turn red.

"Excuse me."

Vincent leaned back in his chair with a smirk so completely out of character as he looked at the doctor and said, "You could try but I'm sure not one member of you staff has the power to stop two very pissed off men. Now tell us how mush longer you plan to hold our loved ones hostage."

Lilly watched the doctors face turn and odd shade of purple before he sputtered, "I'm not holding them hostage."

"Good then release them." Vincent said in a very low threatening tone.

The doctor's gaze snapped to Vincent as the color leached from his face. Instead of the red eyes the dark man normally possessed, gold eyes of the demon glared at him. The doctor felt a moment of panic as he stuttered "Until tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm sure Sephiroth and myself can keep our hands to ourselves until then." Vincent said clearly dismissing the doctor. Said doctor turned and fled from the room.

"Wow Vincent. I'm not sure I have ever heard you act so aggressive." Cloud said with a stunned look. Vincent just shrugged.

Mrs. Strife sat in the chair watching the blonde as he glared at her. "You said you were going to keep me prisoner to keep my men in line but now that the battle is over why haven't you released me?"

Mrs. Strife cocked her head to the side, as she appeared to think about his question, when in fact she had an answer. She just wanted to make the man sweat. Standing up she headed for the door. "I'll tell you tomorrow when Cloud and Lilly are released from the hospital. Please be patient."


	33. Chapter 33

Mrs. Strife paced the halls of the Highwind as she awaited the arrival of Cloud, Lilly, Sephiroth and Vincent. She had gone to see them yesterday to see when the doctor would allow them to leave. While visiting with them she had asked if they would attend a meeting to discuss some important matters. The four of them had agreed without hesitation. Now she hoped the meeting would go smoothly or everything they had been through would be for nothing. The sounds of footsteps stopped her pacing, turning she watched the four walking down the hall towards her.

"I'm glad you are here," she said smiling and waiving them to enter the room. As they stepped past her, Lilly and Sephiroth gave her a questioning look. She supposed they could feel her nervousness over this meeting so she gave them a reassuring smile.

Once inside the room Sephiroth halted at the sight of Rufus sitting at the table glaring at them. Giving Cloud a brief look, Sephiroth chose a chair across from the new president of the Shin-Ra Corporation. Vincent took a chair at one end of the table and Lilly sat on the side between Vincent and Sephiroth.

"Well let's get this meeting started." Mrs. Strife said as she walked up to them to sit at the head of the table. "I have asked everyone here because I wish to discuss the future of the Shin-Ra Corporation and our places within the company."

"I hardly think it is any of your business what I do with my company." Rufus said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but we will not be allowing you to run the company as you see fit. Your plans are just as twisted as your fathers." Mrs. Strife said calmly.

"What?" Rufus growled as he stood from the table. He really wanted to throttle the bitch for daring to talk to him like that and how dare she tell him what to do with his company!

"If we allow you to do as you please we would be rate back were we started and another war would break out. Do you really want to die like your father did?" Mrs. Strife barked.

Cloud had seen that face many times as he had been growing up. That was the face of a woman who would get what she wanted no matter the cost. "Rufus please listen to my mother before you start throwing a fit. I'm sure she has a plan that could be satisfactory to everyone."

Rufus shot the blonde a filthy look than dropped into his chair. "What are your terms?"

"Not much. I would like you to incorporate members of avalanche into various positions in your company." Mrs. Strife began as she watched the muscle twitch under Rufus's eye.

"And just what position do you want?" Rufus growled.

"Only an advisor position under you." Mrs. Strife said with a smile. She almost laughed when his eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't want to be Vice President?" He asked.

"No. What I would like is to be allowed to show you a different way to gain the power you want without creating the mass of enemies your father did," she said plainly. She knew Rufus was a smart man and that he would be able to think through her offer logically. She just prayed his need for power would not overshadow his logic.

"Very well continue," he said.

She explained her idea carefully to him, how she believed their should be a handful of people on the board two from avalanche two from Shin-Ra plus one person neither of them would be able to control in case of a even split in votes. She also explained the many ideas she had to replace the Mako power plants.

"And just whom should be the odd man out?" Rufus asked. Everyone looked lost in thought trying to think of one person whom could not be swayed by either Shin-Ra or avalanche.

"There was a girl back in Nibelheim when I was growing up who had the unique ability to see both sides of an argument and help to defuse the situation in a way that made everyone happy. I think her name was Robin. Do you remember her mother?" Cloud asked.

"A little. But don't you think this position may be too much for her?" Mrs. Strife asked.

"No, I think she would do just fine." Cloud said.

"I'll send someone to find her and bring her here." Rufus said.

Mrs. Strife clicked her tongue at him, causing Rufus to glare at her. Seriously, was that the only facial expression the man had? Mrs. Strife could feel a muscle tick under her eye now as she struggled to keep a smile on her face. This was going to be the roughest thing she had ever done in her life, and that was coming from a woman who had spent two day in labor with her son. Taking a deep calming breath she said, "It would be better if we went to see her. She may be more willing if she wasn't taken against her will."

Rufus growled but agreed. Mrs. Strife felt her muscles relax. He had listened this time and that was a start.

"Now that that is settled will you be joining us General Sephiroth?" Rufus asked.

"I'm afraid I must resign from my position," he said as everyone looked at him in surprise except for Cloud, whom gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "the men feared my power before but it was a fear born of respect. Now they fear the demon lying dormant within me, not knowing when I will go berserk again and turn on them. I can not lead them like that." Sephiroth said. He had been thinking on this long and hard. He had never known a life outside the military but he was sure he could find something he could do.

"Well if you don't want to be part of the military would you consider a guard job?" Mrs. Strife asked.

Rufus looked at the woman, realizing what she wanted and felt a smile trying to break through on his face. She was definitely going to be helpful during this transition. She knew what the people wanted but she also seemed to have an ability to know what a business needed. In addition, she had a way of coursing a person into doing the deed her way.

Rufus turned to Sephiroth, "The solar plants Mrs. Strife talked about will need someone on site to make sure the workers remain safe from people and beasts."

Sephiroth looked down at Cloud, "I believe I could accept that position but only if I could choose my own people."

"Agreed," both Rufus and Mrs. Strife, said.

"I would also like to suggest Zack be given the general's position. He is more than capable and I believe he would be a great asset to you."

"I will think on it." Rufus replied.

"What about you two?" Mrs. Strife asked Lilly and Vincent who had remained quiet up until now.

They both shared a look then Vincent said, "We had already planned to locate all of Hojo's labs to be sure the man is finally dead."

"We also need to make sure all of his experiments are ended." Lilly added.

"I see. You could start at the lab here in the Shin-Ra complex. I will make sure the scientists know they are to cooperate." Rufus said.

"Thank you" Lilly and Vincent said at once.

Sephiroth could not believe that the first building these people rebuilt was a bar and that Cloud and Zack had managed to convince him to join them for a celebratory night out. However, he did not mind the overpowering scent of alcohol and the obnoxious singing of the patrons as much as he thought he would. Cloud dropped onto the bench seat beside him and held out a bright blue drink. "Here."

Sephiroth wrinkled his nose at the glass. "I do not like the taste of alcohol."

Cloud smiled brightly. "Please, for me."

Sighing Sephiroth took the glass from Cloud. Raising it to his mouth, he took a sip of the surprisingly sweet drink. "There's no alcohol in it."

Cloud just smiled in response then turned to where Zack, Lilly and Reno were standing on the bar arms locked over each other's shoulders singing off-key. Vincent sat on the bench seat across from Sephiroth and Cloud with his arms crossed and his head down. Clearly not enjoying the performance.

"I knew she was a cheerful person but this seems new." Sephiroth commented.

A single red eye opened to pin him with an angry look. "I am sure it has something to do with the alcohol the scientists gave them."

Cloud paled a moment as he set his drink aside. Zack had been the one to give it to him and Cloud did not want to have a hangover tomorrow.

Vincent raised his eyes to watch Lilly through the fringe of his dark hair. The trio had finished their duet and was trying to get down from the countertop while everyone cheered or laughed. Lilly let out a squeal as she missed the bar stool and dropped to the floor. He watched her stand, stagger towards him, and then trip landing on her knees at his feet.

_Just how much had she drank? _He thought to himself. A mischievous look darkened her eyes as she placed her ands on his knees and began running them along the top of his thighs. Surely she would not, not in front of everyone.

_Oh yes she would,_ Chaos purred.

Vincent quickly stopped her questing hands mere inches from his grown. He heard someone snicker and looked up to see Cloud's face buried in Sephiroth's chest as he tried to contain his laughter. His eyes shot back to Lilly when he felt her move towards him, the heat of her breath seeped through his pants the closer she got.

Sitting forward suddenly, Lilly fell to her butt and shot him a confused look. Reaching down he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her to his shoulder as he stood.

"Hey," she shouted.

"We are done for the night." Vincent said as he turned on Zack and Cloud's hysterical laughter.

Sephiroth watched them leave the bar with a smirk on his face.

"I bet she passes out before he gets her home." Zack slurred as he leaned back against the bench.

Sephiroth turned towards the raven-haired man, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not long for this world and she drank twice what I did." Zack whispered as his eyes drifted shut. Moments later, he lost consciousness causing Cloud a bit of concern, but the steady rise and fall of Zack's chest kept panic at bay.

Vincent arrived at the room he and Lilly were sharing. Opening the door, he walked up to the bed and dropped her onto it with a sigh. She had quieted her tantrum about halfway home and he had suspected she might have passed out. Now that suspicion was confirmed as she lay on the bed her pale hair fanned out around her body. Vincent leaned down to remove her shoes, and then went to work removing her clothing. Once Vincent had her tucked into bed he entered the bathroom to wash the scent of the bar off his body. _Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day_, Vincent thought with a smile. They would begin their hunt of Hojo's labs in the morning, and he was sure Lilly would be suffering the aftereffects of the alcohol.

Cloud sat on a pile of debris soaking in the heat of the morning sun as he watched the workers take their morning break. He was a little board sitting here waiting for Sephiroth to finish his meeting with Rufus, but Cloud had not wanted sit through another boring meeting. At this moment, his mother and Rufus were giving Sephiroth a run down on where the solar plants would be located and an estimation of when Sephiroth's services would be needed. It would be a few months before they would begin their guard duty because the engineers needed time to draw up the plans and begin manufacturing the parts, so Cloud had decided they would take a vacation. Cloud smiled at the memory of Sephiroth admitting he had never had one.

A young boy with brown hair came running from the other side of the pile with a group of children. They were laughing and smiling but that was not what drew Cloud's attention.

"Denzel," he whispered as he stood, watching the boys play. He took a step towards the boy when he heard a woman call out to Denzel. The boy smiled and waived at his friends as he rushed off, running into the arms of the woman from the picture Cloud remembered from his previous life. He felt tears well up in his eyes knowing Denzel's family had survived this time. He would be able to grow up with the parents he had missed in his other life.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked from behind him, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist he added, "Do you know them?"

Cloud smiled "From another life."

"Maybe one day you could tell me about it." Sephiroth said quietly, but Cloud remained quiet. Maybe one day but not for a long time. That world had been painful.

"So are you ready for your first and probably last vacation?" Cloud asked as he turned in Sephiroth's arms.

"Anywhere you want to go is fine with me." Sephiroth said as he kissed Cloud lightly.

Vincent stood on the hill overlooking Midgar. The city had nearly been destroyed during the battle but work had begun to repair as much of the damage as possible. It had been decided not to rebuild the plates but instead to expand the city to the surrounding areas. Lilly leaned into his side as she interlaced her fingers with his with a pained sigh. Just as he had predicted she was suffering the effects of a hangover, but had stubbornly refused to stay in the city one more night. She had said '_our job of hunting down Hojo is more important than my comfort, besides it was my own damn fault for drinking that shit_.'

They both looked down at the grave marker for the fallen brothers. While in the lab, Vincent and Sephiroth had kept their promise and located the body of the pale haired mans brother. They had also uncovered the men's names, Weiss and Nero. As promised Vincent and Sephiroth had buried them together here at Cloud's suggestion. Vincent had wanted to ask why but the pained look on Cloud's face stilled the words in his throat. Turning him and Lilly headed towards Nibelheim to inspect the first in what seemed like an endless list of labs


	34. Chapter 34

Advisor Strife sat in the plush chair on the other side of the desk from Rufus while he reclined contently in his own chair. With the members of Avalanche dispersed within his company, he had lost the power he had expected to have when his father had been assassinated. However, with Mrs. Strife's gentle persuasion he had gained a power that rivaled his fathers. This whole rule with kindness thing worked surprisingly well.

"If that is all sir I will finish my reports for the day and leave a little early." Mrs. Strife said as she stood.

"That's right you have your family reunion in the mountains in two days." Rufus said as he stood to walk her out. Over the last five years, he had grown to respect the woman whom had been one of his company's biggest enemies.

"Yes, this is a good time of year to have our reunion, business is slow and the weather prevents any construction work, so Cloud and Sephiroth can freely leave the sight," she commented as she loaded all her paperwork into the briefcase. "Oh, will the general and my sons be able to take the time off too?"

"I have already arranged it. Reno and Rude have already requested to be the ones to take all of you to the house, and I have agreed. Please enjoy your time off," he said with a genuine smile.

"Are you sure you will be okay while we are all away?" Mrs. Strife asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes," he blushed slightly, "Robin has agreed to a dinner date with me."

Mrs. Strife smiled at his obvious embarrassment. When the girl had agreed to come to the company as Vice President, Rufus had hounded her for months to go on a date with him. She had finally, and in a most humiliating way, turned him down telling him he was only interested in her so he could sway her vote. He had sulked for months over her rejection. Once they started working together, he had rethought his attraction to her, and for a while, they could not get along no matter how many people tried to help. Then, one day, when Rufus was so sure he would loose the vote for a project he had proposed, Robin had voted for his plan. He had been so stunned by Robin's comments that he had cornered her after the meeting and demanded to know why. She had told him his plan was well thought out and would not only profit Shin-Ra but would be beneficial for the people. After that day two years ago, their relationship became less volatile. In the last six months, he had finally come to terms with his feelings for her and had been gently trying to convince her to go to dinner with him.

Mrs. Strife was happy for Rufus. He had come so far since his need to rule the world with fear. "I'm glad Robin finally agreed. Just remember to take it at her pace."

"I will." he said blushing, and then his eyes met hers, "were you able to get a message to Lilly and Vincent?"

Mrs. Strife's face turned sad. "I asked for a message to be posted on the community board in the village your people heard rumor they were staying. I can't believe it's been five years since anyone had heard from them."

"I'm sure they received your message and will show up." Rufus said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You have said that every year," she said with teary eyes, "it has been six months since that last lab was burned to the ground. I would have thought they would have contacted me by now."

Rufus had nothing to say. The first few years had been filled with constant reports of attacks on Hojo's hidden labs, but the last year and a half the number of reports had dropped considerably. Over that time, only six had been reported. He was even a little worried about what had happened to those two.

"Well, enough about that, I've got bags to pack and people to see. Good luck on your date with Robin." Mrs. Strife said cheerfully as she left the room.

Cloud was in the closet throwing things around trying to find the cloths for warmer climates. They were currently working in one of the windiest areas in the world and summers were not very warm. When fall came elsewhere in the world it was freaking cold here and when winter finally came it was so fucking cold that there was no leaving the cabin. So most of their cloths were thick and well insulated for the colder climate.

"Cloud you're making a mess." Sephiroth chided form the bedroom.

"I don't care I know that bag is here somewhere." Cloud's muffled voice responded from the depths of the closet.

Sephiroth chuckled when he finished braiding his long hair. When the wind turbine build had been proposed after a handful of the solar plants had been finished, Sephiroth had considered cutting his hair for the first time in his life. Wind and long hair simply did not go well together. Cloud had protested aggressively and finally had forced Sephiroth to let him braid his hair. Now it was part of their daily ritual, although today Cloud was a little busy packing for their family reunion.

"Ha, found it." Cloud shouted. Exiting the closet, he threw the vacuum-sealed bag into their suitcase. Looking at Sephiroth a pout appeared on his face. "You already braided your hair."

Sephiroth smiled as he walked to Cloud. Wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist, he kissed him on the tip of his nose. "You had a lot of things you needed to do. I'm sure there will be plenty of times in the future for you to play with my hair."

Cloud blushed a little from the comment. "Let's finish packing. I can't wait to see mom and everyone."

"Myself as well." Sephiroth said.

Mrs. Strife was so happy to see her people all together chatting about all of the things they had been doing over the last year. Tifa and Yuffie were in the kitchen making dinner for everyone laughing while they talked. The triplets were excitedly reliving their missions while Sephiroth and Cloud listened closely. Even Zack, Reno, and Rude seemed interested in Cid's description of his newest invention. Mrs. Strife sat in her chair quietly sipping on her tea, listening to all the different stories.

Sephiroth was the first to loose focus on the conversations as he heard what sounded like a chopper approaching. Soon everyone quieted and listened to the ever-increasing sound. When the noise had become deafening everyone rushed from the house knowing it intended to land nearby.

A large, black, unmarked chopper circled the area once then began to land in the clearing in front of the house. Once it touched down, the blades began to slow and Mrs. Strife took a step down the stairs praying it was Lilly and Vincent. The pilot side door opened and Vincent jumped to the ground. Mrs. Strife let out the breath she had been holding and took another step on shaky legs. She was grateful she did not collapse into a grateful pile on the ground from the first sighting of him in five years. He looked different; the red cape he had always worn was gone, replaced by a pair of black cargos and a dark red long sleeved shirt. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the clawed gauntlet was missing. Not that Mrs. Strife was complaining she had always hated the sight of the menacing object.

Vincent ran around the chopper and opened the door allowing Lilly to hop to the ground. Overcome with joy, Mrs. Strife launched from the porch and ran for the chopper. She was nearly there when she watched Lilly pull a little girl from the chopper. Slowing down, her joy changed to surprise then to anger as she approached the two adults.

When Vincent turned towards her, she could not control her anger. She slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you stay away so long and you never even told me you two had a child."

Mrs. Strife continued to rant and rave until the little girl whimpered and wrapped her tiny arms around Lilly. Stopping, Mrs. Strife closed her eyes and took a deep soothing breath to try to calm her raging emotions. She should not have acted like that in front of an innocent child. Opening her eyes she gave what she hoped was an apologetic look.

"We are sorry. There was no excuse for our absence however we only found little Rose six moths ago." Lilly said as she petted the reddish brown locks to sooth the little ones fears.

"What?" Mrs. Strife asked as the others gained the courage to get close.

"I did not get pregnant I promise." Lilly said cheerfully. Looking down at the little girl, Lilly straightened her pink hat. "Sweetie do you remember me telling you about my family?"

The little girl sniffled and nodded her head. "Good." Lilly said proudly as she pointed to Mrs. Strife, "this is your grandma, and this is Tifa, Yuffie, Zack, Reno, Rude, Cid." she continued "and your uncles Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Cloud."

"Unca Coud." Rose parroted cheerfully.

"And do you remember me talking about Sephiroth?" Lilly continued with a giant smile on her face.

Rose's face lit up, "Unca-boo," she screeched as she launched at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's heart nearly stopped as he reached out to grab the tiny child before she hit the ground. Becoming aware of the snickering coming from the group, Sephiroth frowned at them, what was so unusual about a child launching at him?

Then Cloud said, "Unca-boo." and everyone erupted into laughter.

Lilly turned bright red as Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist. "We told her that you were her brother and that you were going to merry her uncle one day. After that she started to refer to you as her Unca-boo." Everyone snickered again.

"She thought that up?" Sephiroth said as he began to look at her. Rose looked to be about three years old but her eyes appeared to be older.

She smiled brightly at him and with a bob of her head, she said, "Yes."

Everyone stopped laughing, looked at the little girl and all at once noticed her pink hat cocked to the side to reveal a furry cat like ear twitch near the top of her head.

"Well, we have a lot to catch up on. So let's go into the cabin. Tifa and Yuffie have made dinner. Oh and Vincent I'm sorry for slapping you." Mrs. Strife said trying to distract the group from making little Rose uncomfortable.

"It is fine. I did deserve it for keeping Lilly away for such a long time." Vincent replied sheepishly.

Rose lay on Lilly's lap sleeping peacefully, her soft breathing the only sound other than the occasional flutter form her ears twitching. It had been a very eventful day for the child. Lilly pet her curly hair as rose slipped her thumb into her mouth.

"Here." Mrs. Strife said handing her a mug filled with tea. Lilly took it with a grateful thank you and inhaled the aroma with joy. It had been such a long time since she had time to take care of herself. It had taken Lilly a while to get used to having someone so helpless depend on her and Lilly had neglected a lot of things for herself for so long that the basic things like a hot bath had become a luxury.

Mrs. Strife sat down in a chair near Lilly and watched the little girl sleeping. It had been entertaining to watch little Rose order the grown men around. Not that they were complaining, much, they may have grumbled but they had done the deeds with a twinkle in their eyes. She had even been surprised at the gentle way Vincent had treated the child.

"So now that little Rose is asleep I think it is time you explain what happened."

Lilly looked up from her cup to see the expectant faces of Mrs. Strife, Sephiroth, Cloud, and the triplets. Everyone else had retired to their rooms. With a deep sigh, she looked at Vincent. Understanding her question, he nodded.

"As you are aware we have been searching for all of Hojo's labs to make sure he is in fact gone. In each lab we scanned the computers and files for possible locations for other labs then destroyed everything before we moved on." Vincent began as everyone settled in for their account of the time they were gone, "the lab we raided six moths ago was unusual. It was the place where we found Rose. She was another of Hojo's experiments but her file labeled her a failure. Rose had only been there three days and had been scheduled for euthanasia," Vincent said gently stroking her hair when Rose mumbled in her sleep.

"She was not the only one left alive at the lab, there were three others." Lilly added. Both Vincent and Lilly shared a pain filled look as they relived the memory of that day six months ago


	35. Chapter 35

Flashback

Lilly and Vincent came out of the woods near what they hoped was the last lab they would need to search. Lilly had long ago become disgusted by the atrocities committed by the scientists. Looking up at Vincent she could see this hunt they had embarked on was wearing on him. With every lab, it took more effort to keep chaos contained within his body as the demon screamed for the blood of the men and women who had disregarded life so callously.

As they walked up to the facility, they became aware of the cold silence coming from its interior. Walking through the doors, they saw an empty guard station; it was the same with every room in the lab. Apparently, the scientists had been warned and fled; fearing what would happen if they stayed to protect the facility.

After they had raided the first lab, Lilly had gladly burned the facility. The people and animals they had experimented on had all died and the ones who were caged were released. With every lab they had confirmed the bastard Hojo was behind every experiment that had taken so many lives and that his cyber self was not in the mainframe. This was the only facility listed in the last labs archives that Vincent and Lilly had not destroyed.

Entering the document room, Vincent walked to the computer to begin his search for anything relating to other labs, as well as any indication Hojo was still alive and Lilly began her search of the building. She entered a room lined with multiple Mako tubes. The sight sent anger burning through her veins. Walking to the first tube, she checked the vitals on the being inside. Deceased. Checking the file, she frowned. 'experimental failure 23821 given Tributame for euthanasia on 8/12/0008, to be disposed of on 8/14/0008." every tube she went to had the same information. The whole room was filled with people and animals that had died because some heartless scientist had deemed them a failure. She laid her hand on a tube that contained a beautiful large black cat as tears welled up in her eyes. Leaving the room, she entered another, again seeing walls lined with occupied tubes. As she checked each individual, she was given the same information.

In the next room, only four tubes were occupied. Lilly looked at the first tube where a little girl floated, her dark hair fanned out as the liquid circulated around her. She placed her hand on the glass as a mixture of anger and sorrow crushed her. Then the little girls eyes fluttered, Lilly stopped breathing as she put her other hand on the glass. The girl's eyes fluttered again then opened slightly. Gasping Lilly grabbed her chart scanning it. She had been scheduled for euthanasia tomorrow. Hitting the release button Mako drained form the tube and then it opened. Lilly pulled her coat off and wrapped it around the little girl's body as she picked her up. Her eyes looked up at Lilly and she smiled a little smile before she passed out, her little body sagging in Lilly's arms.

"Vincent!" Lilly screamed as she looked around the room. The last three tubes were filled with animals; she looked up as Vincent rushed into the room. "She's alive check the others." Lilly ordered.

The last three were alive and after a moment of hesitation, Vincent released them knowing he and Lilly could easily subdue them if them proved to be aggressive. There were two dark cats and a reddish brown looking lion like animal. The reddish lion was the first to open his eyes, with an audible moan the lion slowly rolled onto its stomach and began trying to get to its feet.

"Easy." Vincent said as he touched the lions shoulder.

The lion looked at Vincent as if he understood him and pushing up into a sitting position; the lion looked at the others, as they lay unconscious on the floor. He coughed as swayed slightly from the force but stayed sitting up.

"Where am I?" The lion asked.

Lilly felt her jaw drop open as she heard the animal speak. Surly it was a figment of her imagination. Vincent chuckled at her as he turned to the animal.

"You are in a lab in the southern mountain range. What is your name?" Vincent asked.

"Nanaki." the lion answered. "I had a pack-mate sent here long ago is he still here?"

Lilly felt an intense pain in her chest from the question, looking down she brushed the girl's hair from her face. Lilly wished they had been able to locate this lab sooner, maybe they could have saved the life of Nanaki's pack-mate and the lives of the others suspended within the Mako tubes.

"You are not scientists, what is going on?" Nanaki asked as he tried to stand.

"No we are not scientists." Vincent said, "We have been hunting down the labs operated by a man named Hojo and destroying them. We have only arrived here today."

"Were are the scientists I need to know where my pack-mate is." Nanaki's apprehensive voice sent another wave of ice through Lilly's veins.

Lilly looked up at Nanaki with sad eyes. "Nanaki," she said softly, drawing his attention, "this place is a crematorium for failed experiments, you are the only four we have found alive."

Nanaki blinked as if not understanding her and then his eyes closed, throwing back his head he let loose a pain pilled cry that tore at Lilly's heart. Dropping to the floor Nanaki continued to cry and sob over the loose of his pack-mate. The other two were now awake and watching Nanaki with sorrow in their eyes as they lay on the floor. One of the cats crawled close and nuzzled Nanaki with its nose whimpering softly.

"What will you do with us?" The black cat said from beside Vincent.

"You're free to choose your own path." Lilly answered.

"All we ask is that you do not hunt down the scientists that have done this to you. Some of them may have been forced to do the experiments they were involved in." Vincent added, looking at Lilly in question. She looked like she would object to his statement but she snapped her mouth shut and turned away to hide her anger.

Nanaki raised his head and pinned Vincent with sad eyes, studying him closely. Then he said, "You were once an experiment too."

Vincent looked at Nanaki, "Yes. Lilly and I were both a part of the man named Hojo's experimentation."

"Where is this Hojo?" The female said from beside Nanaki.

"To our knowledge dead." Vincent answered.

"You are not sure?" The black male asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No. He had somehow digitized his spirit, entered the computer mainframe, and then entered a human host. When the host died we hoped he died as well." Lilly growled.

"I see. That is why you are hunting down the labs." Nanaki said, rising to a sitting position, "You are searching for him."

"Yes." Lilly said in confirmation. Nanaki watched the two before him. He could sense there was more to these two than he could see with his eye.

"Where do you go from here?" Nanaki asked the two.

"First I must scan the computers for any information on Hojo and if there are any facilities we have not located. Then we will destroy this one." Vincent said.

"May I join you?" Nanaki asked.

The two black cats looked at each other, the female nodding, "We would like to join as well."

"Do you promise to follow our orders?" Lilly asked. When the trio nodded, Lilly said, "Than you may help us.


	36. Chapter 36

"We were at that location for two weeks while we buried the deceased and scanned the computers." Vincent finished.

"And where did your animal friends go?" Mrs. Strife asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"They are at the final lab." Vincent said matter of factly.

"Final lab?" Cloud questioned.

"Yes we have found the last of Hojo's labs." Lilly answered.

"You haven't destroyed it?" Mrs. Strife asked.

"No. We decided you all should be present for its destruction." Vincent stated.

Lilly smiled as everyone looked at them with strange looks. Sephiroth was the first to speak. "You are leaving something out."

"Hojo is alive." Lilly said.

"What!" Both Cloud and Mrs. Strife practically screamed, then bit their lips as little Rose let out a cry from their loud voices. Lilly rubbed her back lightly until the little girl relaxed and her light snoring began again.

"We found him hiding deep within the computer system." Lilly said. "He had been giving orders to locate and prepare another vessel to inhabit. However, none seemed compatible."

"It seemed when Weiss died he altered Hojo's soul somehow making his possession ability useless." Vincent added.

Sephiroth had sat patiently listening to Vincent and Lilly's story. He was not surprised by the horrific account of what Hojo had been doing in the various labs, what did surprise him was his continued existence. The man was a damned cockroach, somehow living through what should have been his death.

"Are you positive you have him contained?" Sephiroth asked, skeptical this would be the last time the scientist would disturb their lives.

"Oh yes." Lilly said with an evil smile. Sephiroth wanted to doubt her but the absolute confidence in Lilly's demeanor was assuring.

"Well. Since Hojo has been contained I think we should be there to watch as the man is destroyed once and for all with his lab." Mrs. Strife said, "Shall we leave in the morning?"

"If that is what you all desire." Lilly said.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

Nanaki stood just outside the doors to the landing pad watching the chopper touch down. He had been a little surprised when Vincent had contacted him to say they would be coming back with visitors. Nanaki had heard stories about the people Lilly and Vincent considered family and he was a little exited to finally meet them.

"Nani!" Little Rose squealed as she ran from Lilly to Nanaki. He let out a breathy laugh as the little girl stood in front of him, "Up! Up!"

He leaned down to let her climb on his back. Rising carefully he looked back at Lilly as she smiled. Nanaki had been grateful to Lilly for freeing them that day months ago but he had come to respect her as a person for caring for little Rose. The little girl was like warm sunlight in the bleak darkness created in Hojo's wake.

"You spoil her too much." Vincent scolded while Nanaki gave him a toothy smile.

"Nanaki." Lilly said, "May I introduce you to my family." As she said their names one by one Nanaki nodded to each member.

"It is an honor to meet you all." Nanaki said once all the introductions were done. "Rula and Baron are waiting for us in the conference room."

"Please lead the way." Vincent said.

Nanaki nudged the door to the conference room open and trotted in with little Rose kicking his sides in excitement.

"Peddy." She said with a giggle as she slid from Nanaki and wrapped her arms around Rula's thick neck. Baron was lying on his back on the table as the rest of the group entered. Rolling over, he glared at them as they began exploring the room, clearly uncomfortable with the presence of humans.

Sephiroth stopped at the bay window looking out over a room filled with various Mako tubes, computers, machines, and other strange things. "What was Hojo doing here?"

"Well, he was not really involved here. He directed them but the scientists were given freedom to do as they wanted." Vincent said from his side. Looking down at his father Sephiroth wondered what the man felt as he stared at the empty facility.

"One of their scientific focuses was to find a way to lengthen a human life so the wealthy could transfer their consciousness into another body. They spliced the DNA of humans and animals together to achieve their results." Vincent said as he closed his eyes.

"Rose was part of that group." Sephiroth said.

"Yes." Lilly said from behind Sephiroth.

"The other primary focus was to create a soldier without a will of their own. Someone who would obey every order they were given without question or mercy." Lilly added.

"You boys were part of that group." Vincent said as he turned to look at Kadaj and his brothers. They stared back, eyes wide form surprise. "But you boys escaped before they could successfully destroy your minds."

Mrs. Strife wrapped her arms around the boys, grateful they had escaped the fate the scientists had planned for them.

"Shall we get started?" Cloud said as he walked up to Sephiroth. This place made him uncomfortable and knowing the mad scientist Hojo was here made the feeling even more menacing.

"Sure, but first." Lilly said as she pushed a button on the table. A low hum began to fill the room as the center of the table opened up.

Everyone let out a hiss as Hojo's holographic form appeared before them. Hojo looked around the room at each one of them then his eyes settled on Lilly. "You bitch! How dare you treat me like this." He shouted.

Reaching over, Lilly pressed another button and smiled as the sound of Hojo's voice was silenced. "I thought it would be appropriate for everyone to see Hojo one last time and say anything they felt he should know before he passed on."

"What is there to say? You were an evil man who destroyed the lives of so many people and caused the untimely death of people and animals that did not deserve such torture. You, Hojo, will fade from this world in a painless death when you should be spending the rest of your wrenched life in a dark hole far from humanity." Sephiroth said for the entire group, "This world will be a far better place without you in it."

Lilly nodded along with everyone in the group. "Do you have any last words?" She asked as she pressed the sound button.

"How dare you people judge me. I am a scientist. I do what is necessary to find answers to the questions that fill the minds of men. I am a great man who has done great things and you dare call me evil. What is one life compared to the need of many. If it were not for me, the world would not have the luxuries they do now or the feeling of security because of the army I created. I demand you come to your senses and release me," he said raising his chin to glare at them.

"You forget who you are talking to." Lilly said, "We are the very subjects you have experimented on, the people whose lives you tried so desperately to end. We do not feel pity for you, only hatred, and now we will have our closure."

Lilly looked around the room her gaze coming to rest on Mrs. Strife. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Me?" Mrs. Strife asked in surprise.

"Yes. We are all your children and it was our lives he tried to take from you. As our mother you should be the one to pass the final judgment." Lilly said as she lifted Rose into her arms and smiled.

Mrs. Strife looked around the room at all her children. Vincent wrapped his arms around Lilly and Rose nodding his acceptance. Sephiroth laced his fingers with Cloud's and nodded. Cloud smiled as he leaned into Sephiroth. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo smiled and nodded to their mother.

Looking up at the hate filled eyes of the man who had tried to destroy these people but had instead given her the family she had always wanted.

"It is a sad thing that you can not understand the wrongs you have done but I must say thank you. If it were not for your evil ways, I would not have the love of all the children whom now call me mother. I wish you luck in the afterlife Hojo. I'm afraid you will need it." Reaching out Mrs. Strife pressed the button Lilly had indicated she needed to push. With a gentle whirr of the motors under the table, Hojo disappeared.

Standing on the top of a nearby, hill the group watched as the final lab burned, ending the reign of power Hojo had wielded in his life. They would all go back to their new lives with the knowledge that Hojo was finally gone but his madness would always remain. There were other scientists in this world that would gladly take his place to answer their questions by any means necessary. The only thing stopping them from going down Hojo's path was the new laws Mrs. Strife had helped Rufus and the Shin-Ra Corporation put into place. Laws protecting all the live forms from harmful experimentation and severe punishment for those who would harm people in secret. They would do anything to prevent the existence of another Hojo


End file.
